PS I Love You
by winded.heart
Summary: We've been best friends since 9th grade--the first time I met him. I could tell him all my problems. All except for the one where I fell in love with him. Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok, so I am here with this story that keeps playing itself out in my head. I truely hope you like this. Review for me.**

:+:Summary:+:

He's been my best friend sinse I first saw him on on the first day of 9th grade. I could tell him all my problems, EXCEPT THE FACT THAT IM IN LOVE WITH HIM.

***************

CHAPTER 1

I yawned out loud, getting some glares from the snobby girls. I laughed silently to myself, running my fingers through my long pink hair, my emerald eyes looking around the classroom. My teacher, Mr. Iruka, was teaching us about chemicals. That's right folks, chemistry. Like I would honestly need that in my life. I didn't even know where my life was going, better yet what I was doing with it. I began to scribble on my paper again, blushing furiously when I realized what it said. It read I heart S.U. And Sakura U. I quickly rubbed it out with my eraser. I put a cold hand to my hot cheek and exhaled a shaky breath. S.U., I thought. _Sasuke Uchiha._ That's right. He's that one guy that you see, the one you think won't notice you, yet, there he is, your best friend. He was my best friend. I layed my dizzy head down on my arm, trying to calm the sudden rush of emotion and thought about him. He wasn't really different than he was when I first met him which was 2 years ago, when we first started high school here at Konohagakure High. I tried to understand why I was so attached to him and why I blushed.

_Memory/Flashback_

_I walked nervously into the school. It was my first day of 9th grade. My short hair was dyed pink, and my green eyes looked around the halls. Many of the girls around us had dyed hair as well; blues, greens, reds. I fumbled around in my plaid tank top_._ We had to go to our homeroom first. I didn't know anyone here sinse I had just moved here. There were so many cute guys here! I thought, staring at them all. I continued to walk down the halls, running into the bathroom to check on my appearance. They matter you, know. My dark denim skinny jeans were tight, and I wore sandals to finish it. My hair was all down and I thought I looked decent. I took a deep breath and walked to homeroom. I walked in when the warning bell rung, signaling us to class. There were a bunch of kids gathered around a tall guy that had tan skin, and long black hair. He had deep black eyes and was very cute. There were five kids my age around him;one with long brown hair, one with long blue hair, one with long white hair and one with brown hair that was up in a spiky ponytail. The tall guy whispered something, making them all turn around and look at me. I blushed, looking away._

_"Hey there, pinky." The tall one said in a deep voice. I returned my embarrassed gaze to him, watching him check me out. _

_"Hi." I say in a loud gentle voice. He smirked, taking a step towards me._

_"Im Kotetsu Hagane." He held his arms open and I stared dumbfounded at him. What did he want me to do? _

_"Sakura Haruno." I said, mimicking him. He chuckled before stepping all the way to me and hugging me to his chest. I blushed deeper and hugged him back._

_"So, are you a frosh here too?" What in the world was a frosh. I made a face at him and he laughed._

_"You don't know what a frosh is?" The guy that had long brown said insultingly. I stared at the ground, my blush deepening if possible. My whole face must be red by now._

_"Cool it, Neji. Looks like she's not just new to school, but new to town." He caught on quick. The Neji kid came to me then, holding out his hand. _

_"Neji Hyuuga. And a frosh is a freshman" He said in a stern voice. I shook his head. I couldn't release his gaze. His eyes were the most beautiful color of silver/grey._

_"You must have heard me say my name already." He grunted and walked away._

_"Please excuse my brother. He can be kind of...distant. Im Hinata Hyuuga by the way." The blue haired girl said. This girl had his eyes but they were hardly as great when I looked at her face. She was adorable and timid but she was nice._

_"Kind of? Don't you mean all the time?" Another boy said. He had white hair._

_"Shut it Kimimaro." He chuckled again at the mad Neji and Kotetsu chuckled. _

_"So, Im hoping that besides these weirdos, you'll like it here." Kotetsu said, grazing his fingers on my hand. Just then, our teacher, who had long white hair, walked in. _

_"Sorry I'm late people, I had to.....Kotetsu...what are you doing here? And why are you harassing a freshman?" Kotetsu chuckled before walking out of class. After that, they day was much the same. I made new friends and I fit in. It was great, until I got the 4th period biology. I walked in, late because I got lost. And the teacher, Mr. Iruka, who taught basically all science classes, scolded me. (He didn't like to be called by his last name, actually, none of the teachers here did.) I tried to apologize but he just said to forget about it and to go sit down. So as I looked around, I spotted Hinata and started to walk over to her when my eyes travelled and landed on obsidian ones. I paused for a milisecond before walking again. He had long black hair in the front that spiked in the back. A bit emo, are we? But that clear pale skin shined. He stared at me, not saying anything and I stared back until he was behind me, to my left. _

I smiled on my arm, remembering perfectly that that was the first time I ever saw him. And then I fastforwarded a few weeks to the time when we first became friends.

_I was walking into biolgoy. The class I always looked forward to, because thats the class I had with Sasuke Uchiha. That was the obsidian eyed boy I first saw that day in bio, and he's still great looking._

_"Ok, we will have partner work and I am picking your partners." The class groaned but shut up quickly when he eyed us all, glaring. He went through the class, calling me in the middle._

_"Ok, Sakura...you will be partnered with, Sasuke." I nodded, looking away to Hinata, hiding my face. I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. After he finished the list, he ordered us to start. I got up and stretched, watching Sasuke walk over to me._

_"Hey." I said coolly._

_"Hey." He said quietly back. I looked at him; checked him out. He was wearing a blessthefall band tee, black skinny jeans and converses (_if you dont like the outfits, than change them to what you like).

_"You like blessthefall?" I asked. _

_"Yea, their my favorite band."_

_"Mine too! I went to their concert once, but I kinda fell and landed in mud. It was disgusting." He laughed, and I thought his smile would kill me. We talked that whole time of music and such, becoming friends from that day on._

"Sakura! SAKURA!" Mr. Iruka said. I jolted up. "Now, would you like to tell us what that exact value of mole equals?" I sighed, sitting up. I must have fallen asleep.

"6.02 times 10 to the 23rd." I answered. He grunted and continued his boring lessen which I paid no mind to. The bell rung 5 minutes later and I jumped up, eager to get to my next class. Sasuke and I were both in it. It was applied Nutrition. I walked along, getting there and talking to my other friends. He came in and I sat down, him sitting behind me.

"Hey." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Hey yourself."

"So, I went to this concert yesterday, and it was amazing." I stared into his eyes, nodding.

"Who'd you go see?" I asked him, watching him scoot up closer.

"Blessthefall, In Fear and Faith,.." He continued but I zoned out. Just the sound of his voice was appealing to me right now. I didn't understand what was going on with me, so I turned my head away. "You ok?" He asked. I looked back at him, and he looked concerned. I laughed and smiled.

"Of course I am. Why?" He smiled again.

"I don't know, there seems to be something up with you lately. You've been acting kind of weirdly." I shrugged and turned around when the teacher came in. I crossed my legs and sat there, until a tap on the should came from behind. I turned my head slightly, a piece of paper being thrown at my face. He started laughing and I grunted. It was folded badly, but I knew it was a note. Good thing we didn't sit in the front of the room. I opened it up, grabbing my pencil at the same time.

'What's up? Really?' He asked. I smiled.

'Nothing. Really.' I scribbled, folding the paper and throwing it behind me. I looked around the classroom and saw Neji eyeing me. I lifted my chin, he did the same and began to laugh. I didn't understand until a paper floated down from my head.

'Liar.' He wrote. I glanced back at him, glaring. He smirked.

'I'm fine. I was just thinking.' I placed the paper gently on his desk, knowing what was coming next.

'About what?' He wrote. I smiled. I got it right.

'Life.' Wasn't a lie, wasn't the whole truth either.

'You gotta explain that to me. You can't just say life.' I sighed. What do I say? What do I say?

'I was..thinking about how cheese can be yellow and white.' I said, holding in a laugh. I heard him chuckle when he read it.

'Cheese? lol liar. That's hardly got anything to do with life.'

'Food. Its a very important part of every person's life.'

'Yes, but it wasn't what you were thinking about.' I stared at the paper. He knew me very well. Always saw through my pretenses. So I decided to go with a different truth.

'My parents.' That's all I had to say and he would understand.

'I'm telling you, you should really just come live with me.' My face felt hot and I stalled, asking to go to the bathroom. She denied of course. I cursed at her under my breath. Dang Ms. Anko.

'I...I can't do that. I can't burden you.' My mood was instantly dampened.

'Yes. you CAN! And you will.' He shoved the paper at me. I turned around to see him smiling at me, his head cocked to the side.

"You really want me to? You really don't mind?" I whispered.

"No, I don't mind." He said in an equally quiet voice. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. You're a great friend." I said.

"No I'm not." He grunted, slouching in his seat. I laughed.

"You don't see yourself clearly at all, you know."

"So I've been told." He crooned behind me. And I laughed again. Im always laughing when I'm with him. They day went by much the same and the end of the day was coming. My equally favorite time of day. I walked and he rode a bus. The bell rung and I walked out with him, to the door like I did every day.

"Ok. Well, you know how it goes. I have to go. Get on aim tonight, ok?" I said, all the people rushing past us. He paused and took some steps towards me, sinse he was about to head out the door.

"Ok." He said, opening his arms to hug me. My smile widened and I gladly stepped into his arms. We hugged, my arms around his neck, his around my waist. And then parted. Another day, another moment for me to always remember. I headed home, for another night, although, what happened tonight, I didn't anticipate.

**Author's note: Of course, its not the most exciting first chapter, but please, it does get better. **

_**REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOW! My goodness guys! Thanks so much, for all the reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I almost cried when I checked my mail. I had over 30 emails for this story. It means so much! I hope you like this chapter just as much, review please.**

Chapter 2

I walked down the streets of Konohagakure. It was a nice quiet town. My small house was about 10 minutes away, so it didn't take long for the bland white home to come into view. I walked in, my parents there. My mother looked like me, besides our hair. My natural hair color is brown but I liked pink. She eyed me like she always did, but there was something different in her gaze. My father looked at me in the same manner. I slipped off my flip flops and carried them in my room wordlessly. I heard them begin to whisper, but I ignored it. I did some things to keep my mind off of today, it was just too weird.

At 8 o'clock, it all began. I turned on my old lab top, my new one wasn't set up all the way yet. I signed onto aim, seeing that Sasuke on. I got up quickly to close my door, and sat on my bed, putting the lab top on my lap. I was eager. Another "weird" for me.

ON AIM

Sasuke0723 (8:00:12): Hey.

HarunoXKills0328 (8:00:36): Hey. Whats up?

Sasuke0723 (8:01:02): Nothing. Just got out of the shower. I was skateboarding with narutard. lol _I laughed at this. Naruto was one of our good friends and an hyperactive kid. He has ADHD but was always fun to be around. I wish I could skate like him, heck I wish I could skate period. He had the most amazing blye eyes. And suddenly, they were replaced with obsidian ones. I grumbled to myself. "This is not like me at all."_

HarunoXKills0328 (8:01:17): lol. I didn't know you guys were going to skate. You should have told me. I would have came to watch.

Sasuke0723 (8:01:28): Yea. I would have but I wanted to set up tonight.

HarunoXKills0328 (8:01:32): Whats tonight?

Sasuke0723 (8:01:58): Your movin in with me. _And I paused. He was serious about that? I stared at the screen, my heart pulsing unsteadily. My mind was blank as those words ran themselves over and over again in my head. **Your moving in with me.**_

Sasuke0723 (8:03:46): Hello?

Sasuke0723 (8:04:48): Sakura?? You there?

HarunoXKills0328 (8:04:53): Yea. yea. Sorry. _How could I just move in with him? I just, I wanted to. It would be amazing to live with my best friend but, how could I just burden him like that? I stared wordlessly at the screen. This was not helping any of the weirdness going around lately._

HarunoXKills0328 (8:05:03): I..just...I cant do that. I don't want to be a burden to you like I am to my parents. I don't think that they would like that either.

Sasuke0723: (8:05:13): So what if your parents don't like it. Screw them. They always put you down and stuff. Just leave and live with me. My parents wont mind at all.

Sasuke0723 (8:05:21): and your not a burden. _I smiled. I was glad to know that he thought that._

HarunoXKills0328 (8:05:28): My parents would go bolistic if they found out. And your parents would mind after a while. Im kinda crazy, you know that.

Sasuke0723 (8:05:39): No your not. Your fine. _I waited to think of a reply, none coming to mind. My heart was beating fastly still, and I didn't understand why. It was like these past couple of weeks, Ive been getting weird feelings when I was around him and when I thought about him._

"NO! MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SO SELFISH WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS DANG PROBLEM!" My mother screamed. I heard a crash in the kitchen, jumping up and running out of my room.

"JUST SHUT UP SAIYULI! YOUR SUCH A WENCH. MAYBE SAKURA WOULD HAVE A REAL FATHER IF YOU WERENT SUCH A WHORE! MAYBE SHE'D GROW UP BETTER AND NOT BE A BASTARD LIKE YOU!" And I stopped in the hall. I felt like I couldn't breath. He wasn't...my..father? And he honestly thought I was...a bastard? I stared at nothing until my parent's yelling faces came into view. My "father" was holding a chair above his head. He spotted me, pausing when he noticed that I heard him. "YOU! YOU LISTENED?" He screamed, throwing the chair at me. I was knocked into the wall causing the picture above me to come crashing down onto my head and the glass that protected it broke, scratching my skin.

"SAKURA!" My mother yelled, angry. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" She screamed. I got up, running into my room and getting out my spare backpacks. I filled then with clothes and undergarments, knowing that I had to leave. This was the last straw. No more put downs, and no more of this. I put my new lab top inbetween my clothes to protect it. It reminded me that I was still signed onto aim.

Sasuke0723 (8:06:08): Sakura? You there? _I had to wait for my eyes to focus on the screen before I could reply. Thick tears blurred my site._

HarunoXKills0328 (8:26:59): Yea, sorry. i gtg. see you soon.

And I signed off. I broke through my window, running through the dark streets. Sasuke lived a little while away from me but if I ran, which was slow due to the 5 backpacks I carried, I would make it there in an hour or so. My legs burned badly by the time I got there. I stood under the pale light of his front porch, knocking softly on his door.

"Sakura?" He studdered, surprised to see me. I looked up at him with watery eyes, my tear stained cheeks mixed with crimson red blood. He grimaced and ushered me in, taking me into his room. He took my backpacks and I sat stiffly in a corner, in a tight ball. Those awful words kept playing in my head. I heard him come in, shutting the door. He crouched down to me, and I stared at nothingness, tears running down my cheeks still. He picked me up, placing my on his lap and held me to his chest. My body reacted to this, heating up, my heart beating faster than it did already but my mind was in shocked. "What happened?" He asked gently, in my ear.

"He's not my real father. He called me a bastard." My voice was pained and distant, numbing my mind. I felt his hands ball into fists on my back.

"You are no where near that." I sighed, my crying ceasing within the next few minutes. He held me in his arms all the same, and my mind now focused on our current position. I had a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I got up, feeling ridiculous. I stretched and laughed. "You ok?" He asked, sitting back on his bed.

"Yea. Im fine. Don't worry about me." I said, smiling at him. I felt horrible, but I didn't want him to worry about me.

"You know that I will anyways. You can't be all happy after that." Honestly, I didn't care anymore. I just pushed it into the deepest corner of my mind. I did this for all of the unwanted things I wanted away.

"I am seriously fine. I just needed to let go of all those feelings I kept in. Cleansing myself if you will." I said. I collasped on the floor in a giggling fit, looking up at a worried Sasuke. "Really, Im fine." And I was also now intensely aware of how close his body came to mine as he bent over me, looking me in the face. I felt my face get hot so I looked away. He grabbed my chin gently, pulling it back to look him in the eye.

"Don't lie to me." I sighed, trying to escape his grasp and obsidian stare.

"I am fine. Really." He got up, scratching his stomach and yawning. It was close to 9:30.

"Follow me, i'll show you to your rooom." I got up and followed him, making a right as soon as I hit the hallway. My room was adjacent to his. My backpacks were all here too.

"Thanks." I said, standing stiffly in the door. This was very awkward. I don't think any of you run away to live with a guy that's your best friend. He turned around, his face suddenly embarrassed.

"No problem. I guess, i'll talk to you later." He stood there, looking around, feeling out of place like me. I chuckled, moving to get my pjs. I choose short black silk shorts and a skull cami. He was still there when I turned around, staring at me.

"You gonna go or did you want to watch me change?" He made a disgusted face and walked out. I laughed, but surprisingly, and painfully, it hurt to see him do that. Was there something wrong with the way I look. I regretted thinking that. "UGH!" I grunted, changing. I must be about to start my period...I thought, frustrated. I took out my lab top, finishing it all up. We had no school tomorrow, starting our spring break. I finished around 11, and signed onto aim. Sasuke was on.

HarunoXKills0328 (11:57:35): Hey roomie.

Sasuke0723 (11:57:41): Yo.

HarunoXKills0328 (11:57:45): This is really....weird. I appreciate it though.

Sasuke: (11:58:09): Np. _I sighed, thinking about how he was right there, just through that thick wall._

HarunoXKills0328: (11:58:13): I...wish....nvm_ I cant say I wish I knew what was wrong with me. He'll become suspicious._

Sasuke0723 (11:58:19):What?

HarunoXKills0328 (11:58:21): Nvm.

Sasuke (11:58:38): Come on, Sak, tell me. _I sighed, growling at myself._

HarunoXKills0328 (11:58:45):No. Its nothing. Anyways, im..tired._ Another one of those not lies not truths. I laughed again, for no reason._

Sasuke0723 (12:01:16): I love you._ And I litterally couldn't breathe. I started hyperventilating, choking on myself. I got a hold of myself, after what seemed like hours, replying to him. _

HarunoXKills0328 (12:04:59): Stop lieing.

Sasuke0723 (12:05:05): I dont lie. _And I laughed. I must have been loud, but I couldnt help it._

Sasuke0723 (12:05:11): Shut up! I dont lie. _It made me laugh more._

HarunoXKills0328 (12:05:16): Do you really mean that? _My heart studdered unevenly, waiting for his answer._

Sasuke0723 (12:06:09): Yes. _I stared at my screen. I rubbed my eyes, and when I felt a breeze from the vents hit it, it felt cold and wet. I looked down to see my hand glisten from wetness. I was CRYING? AGAIN? Why, I am over my parents issue? Was it because of..NO! It was because of my parents, I decided._

HarunoXKills0328 (12:06:17): No you don't.

Sasuke0723 (12:06:35): Yes. I do.

HarunoXKills0328 (12:06:39):How..could you?

Sasuke (12:07:14): Idk. _His short answers were unnerving._

HarunoXKills0328 (12:08:46): ....um. Im tired. Ill talk to you tomorrow ok? Love you.

Sasuke0723 (12:08:58): ok. ttyl. bye. Love you.

I signed off, slipping into bed after putting my lab top up. He loves me? He knows that I already loved him. Not like that, of course, but he was dear to me sinse we become best friends. He had problems with his family too. His parents never paid him any attention. They always paid attention to his older brother, Itachi. I layed there, my hands behind my head. It was the first time he told me that he loved me. I began to recall a a memory of us.

_Memory/Flashback_

_We just got done changing out of our gym clothes. I moved to him, standing there by himself in the gym. He did look amazing in his dark skinny jeans and white element shirt. He looked emotionless as usual._

_"Hey." I said, a little breathless froom the class. We played volleyball, and it was fun!_

_"Hey." He replied, depressed._

_"Don't worry about it ok? You may think that you're not worth it and that your parents don't care but they do." He looked at me, his eyes sad. That's all we ever talked about those days. He always thought his parents didn't care about it. And he always thought badly about himself._

_"Im **not** worth it. They **don't** care. They just care about Itachi." He sighed, turning away._

_"Sasuke, you don't need them then. You always have me. I love you and I care about you." I said sincerely. He turned back to me, his eyes staring into mine. I hugged him for a few seconds and he hugged back. I wasn't expecting him to but he did. And he smiled._

I fell asleep, the last thought on my mind was of Sasuke. The next morning I awoke, sweating and very hot. My dream scared me. It wasn't bad, it was actually a good dream but the dream itself was just..weird.

_I was at my old house, and it was night time. Sasuke picked me up and we went to his house, Naruto in the living room. It was just us 3. _

_"Sakura, do you want to go make out?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall. Naruto laughed._

_"Yea." I said happily. We stood there and talked, until Naruto interrupted and said something I couldn't remember. _

_"You gonna make out with him or not?" Naruto asked. I nodded and followed Sasuke to the kitchen. He leaned against the granite counters and I stood right infront of him. There litterally was no space between us. Not even paper or air could fit between our bodies. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes to see him looking away. He looked at me the next second and pushed his lips on mine. My hands instantly locked around his neck, running my fingers through his hair, pushing his face more onto mine. And then I woke._

I walked into the kitchen, seeing a note on the wall that his parents would be out of town for a few days. I walked subconsiously to the sink, to get water and ran into something. I grumbled. It was a wall.

"Sorry." A sensual voice said. Sense when can walls talk? I look up sleepily, my eyes trying to focus. Obsidian eyes grazed my mind and I shrieked, running out of the kitchen. His face was so close! It was just like in my dream! "Sakura?" He yelled, walking after me. I was in my room, my hand on my heart, my face hot and red. I could have kissed him!

**Author's Note: So I really hoped you liked this chapter as well. The plot picks up now. I changed my mind. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you all so much for the reviews!! It makes me so so happy. Heres is another chapter which I hope you all like as well. No pressure on me or anything lol. Review please!**

**Key**

**"...." speaking**

**'thought'**

Chapter 3

I leaned on the wall, trying to calm myself. I could hear him coming down the hall, so I sucked in a mighty breath and quickly sat on my bed. He walked in, his eyes curious, his face gentle and alluring.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He asked, leaning against the door frame. His eye brow went up ever so slightly as he gazed at me.

"Yea, just got scared." My voice sounded off, but he didn't seem to notice. He stared at me for a couple of seconds before leaving. I sighed, before getting up and following him out. Ok, not the most awkward situation..not at all.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked quietly. My eyes trailed over his body, seeing him in dark plaid boxers and a white teeshirt. It was small, conturing his torso. I felt myself shiver, goosebumps taking over my arms. I looked down, embarrassed. I scolded myself mentally.

"I don't actually know. We have like, 2 more days till school." He said, not helping at all. I sighed, before sitting on the counter next to him. My thigh hit his hand. As he moved, his knuckles brushed along the skin and caused more goosebumps to rise. It felt like an electric shock pulsed through my whole body, and I was very aware of how it made me feel.

"It's not really even spring break. It should be an extended weekend." I said. "HEY! We should go to the beach!" I announced eagerly. He looked thoughtful, considering it.

"Ok. Let's call up the whole gang." I nodded, running to go get my cell. I called a bunch of people, but most were busy. In the end, only Sasuke, me, Neji, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten could go. I smiled, looking for my bathing suit. Of course, i didn't even pack it.

"Sasuke, I have to go out to buy a bathing suit." I called from outside his bedroom door. He's changing, just over this door, I thought. An image of what his body would look like shirtless ran through my mind. I shook my head, disgusted with myself. His door opened suddenly and I got to see what I was trying to picture in my mind. His bare chest was inches from me, and I stared at his naked torso, so defined with muscles. The skin was screaming, touch me touch me. And I wanted to. So I poked him in his stomach, laughing when he smiled.

"Alright. Let's go then." He said, grabbing his white tee and swerving around me.

"You don't have to go with me." Oddly enough, I wanted him to go.

"Are you sure?" He asked, stopping and looking at me. His eyes traveled down my body and I liked the way that looked.

"Yea." No. Just come anyways. I thought. My face felt like it was hot again so I turned around. His mirror showed an image of me. my pink hair framed my very red face messily. He was smirking at me through the mirror. "What?" I asked, laughing.

"Nothing. Ill just meet you up there." I nodded, changing into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plaid tank and some flip slops, heading out the door. I went to a local store that sold clothes and food, trying on different kinds. I went with a magenta colored bikini. The top was revealing, but it covered enough. The bottom piece tied on the sides and had a white skulls on either side. After I bought it, I changed right back into it to wear there. The beach wasn't far from here, so I walked.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, running to my friends when I spotted them. Sasuke was bare chested again, so I looked away. But of course, not watching where I was going, I tripped over a towel. Strong hands caught me before I hit the sand. I looked up to see Sasuke holding me. His hands were soft and gentle. As his hands slowly released me, balancing me, they trailed upwards gracefully before parting. His hands left a blazing trail on my skin, causing it to tingle. I set all my stuff down, walking near the shore. I didn't want to be around him, when I felt like this. So confusing! My eyes would follow him, then look away before trailing back to him again.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Neji call. I looked up, seeing him run over.

"Hey." I said quietly, looking back to the ocean.

"Why are you all the way over here?" I couldn't honestly tell him. I didn't even know myself. I just wanted distance. I looked at the ocean sparklying in all of its gray beauty.

"I wanted to watch the ocean." I started walking into it, knee deep. Neji followed me, grabbing my wrist when I almost fell from a huge wave. "Thanks." I said, smiling up at him.

"No problem..." He said, not letting go. I gazed down at my wrist and his hand, feeling uncomfortable.

"Neji?" I asked, my voice trailing.

"Sakura..." He began, turning to me. I was wary then, not liking where this was going. "Look, we've been friends for a while now and I want you to know that I like....." And before he could finish I was suddenly underwater, feeling a pressure on me. I sucked in, water filling my lungs. I began to panick.

'Oh no!' I opened my eyes to the stinging salty water. I sucked in more, desperate for air, before my eyes began to blur and blackness cloud my vision. I felt myself being pulled up. Once I stopped moving, an odd feeling near my naval surfaced. I giggled, coughing water at the same time. Once I could breathe, I was laughing histerically.

"Sakura? IM SO SORRY!" Naruto yelled. I laughed at him, waving him away.

"It's ok.." I said, my laughing finally dying down after a minute.

"How is almost drowing you ok?" Neji hissed, the same time Sasuke said you cant be serious.

"Guys Im fine." I said. I was grateful. Neji couldn't finish what he was saying, and I didn't want to know. I sat up slowly, before looking around. My eyes stopped on Sasuke, and I smiled at him. He looked relieved. I stood up, stretching, before falling over slightly. Sasuke caught me, again.

"Maybe you should sit for a while." He said quietly. I looked into his obsidian eyes, blushing slightly. Everything seemed to disappear in that moment, and it was just us. His soft gentle face was the only thing that I could see, then, the only thing that seemed to matter. How odd. My hand began to move on its on, and reached up to touch his face. Our faces were so close!

"Sakura!" And suddenly, my little world was gone and the faces of my friends clouded my eyesight. My hand hesitated for a milisecond before touching my face, as if that was my intention the whole time. Sasuke helped me stand, his hand slipping around my waist. I felt my face begin to get hot, so I dropped it, my hair covering it up. I rested my hand heasitantly around his shoulder. I never felt this conflicted before.

"Im fine guys really. Naruto, its fine!" I said, looking at him beat himself up. They all glared balefully at him. "GUYS! STOP IT!" I yelled. I sighed, before pushing myself away from Sasuke. It took a few seconds, as I couldn't find the strength to pull away from him. I walked unsteadily to naruto, falling into his lap, laughing. I started pulling on his cheeks. "It's ok bud. Im fine." He smiled smally before hugging me. After that we got dinner, sitting on the beach, talking and eating our hot dogs for a few hours. I sat next to Naruto, Sasuke walking to sit on my other side. Neji complained that Naruto shouldn't be near me until I glared at him to shut up. Tenten sat next to Neji, a little sad looking. I made a mental note that I would ask her about it later. Hinata sat next to Sasuke.

"So Sakura, how many boys have you been with?" Neji asked, a little territorially(sorry Idk how to spell that). They all gazed at me expectantly. I laughed, looking up at the sky.

"None that mattered. Just a couple of week long relationships. But I haven't been with anyone I've ever wanted to commit to." Everyone was thoughtful.

"Why not?" Hinata asked. It caught me off guard and I thought about it.

"I never found anyone I liked enough to want to be with for a long time." And sure enough, my eyes wondered to Sasuke curiously. He was staring at me, his expression unreadable.

"What about you Sasuke?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I've been with plenty." I grunted, not liking that answer one bit.

"Such a player!" Tenten scuffed, sliding ever so slightly closer to Neji. Sasuke chuckled again, a musical laughter filling my ears. I couldn't help but smile, feeling myself become lighter spiritually.

"I guess so. Im not that great." His voice changed to a quiet pained one.

"You are so!" It was quiet after I said that. I broke it by laughing.

"Sakura, if you had to date one of us, who would it be?" Neji was one persistant......I didn't finish that thought as all the boys stared me down. I became uncomfortable.

"Who would you date out of us girls?" I countered. He smiled. Right when he opened his mouth I coughed, on accident of course. I grinned on the inside.

"Sorry. I think it's time I should go home." I began to stand, when my hands were gripped by two others. I looked up to see Neji holding one and Sasuke the other. Um..awkward. Neji stared him down, like he was mad, but they both helped me out either way.

"Get on aim today." Neji whispered in my ear when we hugged our goodbye, which was a bit uncomfortable.

"K." I smiled and began to walk up the sandy shore, the sun setting. Sasuke was quietly following me by. I turned around, looking back at the sun.

"Sakura?" He said, looking at me. My eyes danced with excitement.

"Hey Sasuke....if you had to date one of us, who would it be?" I had to know. It clipped at my insides on end not knowing. He looked down, away from me.

"I don't know. I never considered you guys for girlfriends." I was thoughtful of that.

"Well lets go!" I pulled on his hand, curling it around his fingers, running for the house. He laughed, curling his as well. My heart studdered momentarily, causing me to stumble. What the heck was that? I looked over to Sasuke, feeling his eyes bore into me. "Fine!" I said loudly. He nodded. We finally arrived home, and I have to say, it felt good. I let go of his hand running into my room and plopping down on the bed.

"Sakura...you never answered Neji's question." Sasuke yelled from the living room.

"Do I need to?" I asked, walking back out slowly. What would I say? I didn't know myself. I never considered....but that thought stopped once I saw his face.

"Not really, but I answered..so..." I laughed.

"Its the same as you said. I wouldn't know. Im going to go shower." He nodded and I walked into the bathroom, gazing at myself in the mirror. My hair needed to be trimmed....and maybe some makeup....my face blushed furiously. Why does it matter now how I look? I grunted, hopping in to shower, letting the warm water massage my tensed muscles. Once I was done, I saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. It was close to 9 now, but I knew he was tired. I was too. I sat next to him, fixing him so he was laying down and draping his feet over my legs. He stirred once, but didn't wake. I smiled, staring at him. He looked so peaceful. I turned the tv on, watching it until i fell asleep as well. "Sasuke..."I murmered, before I was placed into my dream, Sasuke being in it again.

**A/N: Well, I hoped this was to your liking as well. I know I said that I would be updating regularly, but as it would seem, some things have come up and I must spend some time in the hospital. Please review your thoughts on the story. Praise from reviews is encouraging and makes me very happy. And happiness is something I need. Please review!**

**BTW: I have another story up, called Once Upon a Time. It's a Naruto series about all those classic fairy tales. Read it if you want, but its probably not as good as this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys. Im sorry for not updating sooner. There has been a death in my family and as you see it, I cant actually get inspired that quickly, so bear with me ok? Review please.**

**"Talking."**

**'Thinking.'**

Chapter 4

I yawned outloud, feeling warm and cozy. I snuggled more into my mattress. It was really soft. Softer than it was last night. My arm stretched up and out, feeling something..silky. That was odd. I opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times to get the sleep away. As my eyes focused, they were seeing a tv. It was on. I propped myself up on my elbows, confused while staring at it. That's when I remembered yesterday....I must have fell asleep and Sasuke....I looked down as I thought this, Sasuke's angelic face looking at mine. His obsidian eyes were gentle and deep as they stared at me. And then I was intensely aware of something clasping my waist. I peered back and saw his arms wrapped around it. I looked back at him, my cheeks reddening.

"Sorry." I said, pulling back. He held fast, pulling me into him, smirking. "Sasuke?"

"It's ok.." He breathed into my face. And his breath was minty, surprisingly. "You kept me warm.." He chuckled, pulling my face to his. And right when his lips were about to touch mine I shot up. I looked around, confused again. The t.v. _was_ on and I _was_ ontop of Sasuke. But he was asleep.

'A dream..' I thought, still blushing. My heart hammered in my chest as I was aware that he _did_ have his hands wrapped around my waist. I stared at his sleeping face, wanting to touch it. So, I did just that. I let my fingers trail up and down his cheek until he began to stir, so I pretended to be asleep. I layed my head back down quickly and gently on his chest, letting my fingers play with his face. He moaned, and that sent a shiver up my spine. I felt his head move down, looking at my pink hair. He chuckled before....before....tightening his hold around my waist then letting go. I didn't breath, hoping to god that if this was a dream not to wake up..

'Wait...What?' I didn't understand why that thought came so...I don't know. What was going on with me? I don't understand this at all! So what if I wake up. He began to shake me, saying my name softly. I pretended to stir, waking up. My face titled up, looking at his. He was smiling. Then I looked down, feigning surprise.

"Sorry!" I said, sitting up. It still felt odd. I looked down, and I was now sitting on him. I laughed before standing. I looked down at him, smiling. His eyes were staring at my body before trailing to my eyes. He looked away and I laughed again.

"You know, you're kinda weird." He said.

"How?" I turned to face him, my hands streching behind my back.

"You laugh a lot...even after bad things." He hesitated before saying the last part, and I understood why.

"Yea, I know. That's just how I am." I laughed again before walking into my room. The day seemed to go by, the weekend even faster. Before I knew it, school started up again. I dressed in my normal: dark skinny jeans, flip flops, and a blue cami before heading out. My hair was half up and half down. Standing with my group of friends, I noticed that Sasuke wasn't with us. We always met up in H hall. Everyday. Every year.

"Sakura?" Neji crooned. I looked up at him, one hand on the strap of my backpack's handle. I tried to keep my distance from him because things were just too weird.

"Yea?" I asked, looking away. My eyes fell onto...Sasuke! He was standing with a girl who had her blonde hair up in a high pony tail. I knew her...it was Ino. I didn't really _know_ her, I just knew her name and saw her around school. I felt a tightening in my chest. Like...I just didn't like her. You know that feeling you get when you see someone, and you just don't like them. I don't like judging people but I just couldn't help it.

"Well...you never got on aim and I wanted to tell you that..." And his voice was suddenly lost. I just stared helplessly at Sasuke and Ino. She was like us. In our 'label' if you will. (A/N:Labels are overrated in my opinion) She was wearing skinny jeans like me, only lighter and flip flops and a DC shirt. I scuffed in my mind. Sasuke was leaning on a locker, inclined towards her. I felt that feeling in my chest strengthen, as I watched him smile at her. He grabbed her hand, and his lips moved, as he said something. She nodded before jumping into his arms, hugging him around the neck. And that caused that feeling in my chest to turn to pain, and it hurt like crazy! She was smiling when he grabbed her hand, gesturing her _this way!! _"Sakura! Sakura! Did you hear me?" Neji yelled. I returned my gaze to him before watching Sasuke again.

"Um...I...Neji..." I studdered. I felt bad for doing this to him, but....I just couldn't focus on him. He exhaled an angry breath.

"Sakura, I had something important to tell you!" He said again, rushing it. He took a step towards me and I took one back, tripping over someone's foot. I fell to the ground, well almost, when a strong hand caught me. I was about to thank Neji, grudgingly when it turned out to be Sasuke. He pulled me up.

"You ok?" He asked. I snatched my hand back before stepping away from him.

"I guess." My tone was sharp. And I didn't even make it that way, it was natural. 'Stop it Sakura! Whats with you!' I scolded in my mind. He gave me a weird look before stepping back to Ino's side. He laced his fingers with hers and my chest heaved in pain. Lovely feeling this was.

"Guys, I want you to meet Ino. She's my.." And then I just turned around and ran. I didn't know why, and I didn't know I was even going to do it until I did it. I just simply...had to leave. It was pitiful but I didn't want to hear what he was next going to say.

"Sakura!" I heard my friends yell. I kept running though. My backpack was slowing me down so I dropped it and kept running. The front door was right there and I flew out of school. I guess I'll be playing hookey for the day. I jumped over all 8 of the steps in front of the school, landing and running again. I made a sharp left turn, skidding a bit before hitting the football field. I was going to run over to the tree near our lunch spot. But then I was tackled down. I grunted, feeling the soft earth meet my face. 'What the heck dude!' I thought angrily.

"Neji! What do you think you're doing?" I heard Tenten yell. I looked at her face. It was sad. I looked at him, and he himself looked sad and confused. Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Kimimaro, Kiba and the rest came into view. Sasuke among the last.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sai asked. He took a few steps forward and I struggled to get up. Neji held fast but I elbowed him.

"Get off me!" I screamed.

"Sakura what's wrong with you?" Hinata asked, scared. Naruto walked in front of her, his arms out and tensed. Oh great! What am I suppose to tell them. I tried to rack my brain for an answer. I just laughed, and it didn't sound like me at all for starters, before standing up.

"I just..needed a run you guys." I said it calmly, and they all seemed to believe me. All but one. Ino walked over to me, her eyes gentle and concerned. I wanted to spit in her face. And then, I was horrorstricken at that thought. That wasn't like me at all. And my eyes fell. Im a horrible person.

"Sakura, are you...ok?" She asked bending down to my level. And then, I had to leave. So I began to run again, away from them. Seriously, I didn't know if I was loosing my mind or not. But it certainly felt like it. And all because I saw Sasuke with Ino. Ridiculous. I felt a hard tug on my arm, making me stop. I looked back, about to yell but stopped abrubtly when Sasuke came into view. Everyone else was waiting far far behind us and he was out of breath.

"You...sure can...run...Sakura." He said, leaning against his knee with one hand, the other still acting as my leash.

"Is there something you need?" I asked him in a gentle voice. He grunted before standing up and taking a deep breath.

"Cut the crap. I know there's something up." I looked at the ground. His finger went under my chin, making me look up. "Don't turn away from me. What's wrong?" What was I suppose to tell him? I don't know but I just didn't want to listen to what you had to say. So I ran. Yea, that makes sense.

"I....just needed some air. I guess all that happened just set in. I won't be going hom to my family today...or ever again." Which wasn't all a lie, because I guess it did _just_ sink in, like right at this moment. I honestly didn't care if I returned home. And, I didn't even want to. His face was thoughtful. He pulled me into a hug, patting my back. My hands hung freely by my side, before hugging him back.

"It's alright. You don't need to be in that environment anymore. You can be happy now. You won't have that abuse or life anymore. You have me now. And that's all you need." You couldn't not believe in him when he talked like that. I just nodded in his chest before laughing it off.

"I'm fine. I don't want to go back there anyway." He chuckled.

"That's my girl." He grabbed my hand, and that annoying electric shock went through my body. Of course, it didn't feel annoying until after it happened. "Now, I want you to meet someone." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. They all gave me a hug, not asking me what was wrong. I truely do have the best friends. "Sakura, this is Ino. My girlfriend." She held her hand out and I stared at it. _Girlfriend._ I laughed.

"Sorry. Hi there. I'm Sakura." She smiled all the same at me, but her eyes held something cold in them.

"It's a pleasure. Sasuke has told me a lot about you. Are you guys related?" She asked. Her voice sounded fake to me.

"No. But he's my best friend." My eyes trailed up to him, smiling. She looked up at him, to see if he would say anything back. And my smile widened when he did.

"Yup. And she's my best friend." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I could have sworn Ino's face darkened in hate towards me.

"I see. Well, I don't think I have it in me to skip school. Walk me to class?" She said to Sasuke.

"Can you wait for me?" He asked me. I nodded, pleased that he would be coming with me.

"Yea. Meet at our usual spot." He nodded before lacing his hands with Ino again and walking off.

"Want us to stay with you?" Neji asked, taking a step towards me.

"Naw. That'sok. You guys are going to fail if you miss anymore days." They laughed.

"True, but you're more important than a letter." Sai said.

"Go guys. I'm fine. Just needed to get some exercise. Im getting fat anyways." They laughed again.

"You are not. Did someone tell you that?" Neji asked, his face angry.

"Chill. I was kidding." I punched his arm playfully and he smiled. Tenten turned away from us before stalking away.

"Wait! Tenten! Can I talk to you?" I asked, running over to her. She paused but didn't turn around.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Are you mad at me?" Stupid question but it would start the conversation.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?" I pressed. This is going no where.

"Because I have a right to be!" She screamed, turning around.

"And what right would that be?" I asked, my tone raising. I didn't to squat to her. She blushed, not saying anything. "You like Neji don't you." I should've seen that coming.

"Don't tell." She pleaded.

"I don't like him if that's why you're mad at me. Not now, not ever will I like him in that way." I said. She smiled, and her smile widened as her eyes went behind. I guessed that Neji was looking at her. So I said goodbye and turned around. And there he was. He was looking at her, and me, and was directly in front of me.

"We'll see." And that's all he said before turning around and walking away. The rest of the group was gone already.

"Neji...wait! Im sorry." He waved his hand in the air before turning around and smirking at me. That can't be good. My mind was spinning by the time I got to our usual spot. Which wasn't our usual spot at all. We only said this so our friends would think we were there. I actually went to our secret spot. Only Sasuke and I knew. We were the only ones allowed to know.

'So lets see now...Sasuke goes out with Ino. I ran away from that because...because I just did...Tenten likes Neji, Neji likes me and thinks he can make me like him. And I like....' My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hey there." He said. The breeze blew his hair gently, revealing his whole face. It glowed in its pale glory, and his obsidian eyes were bright and happy; excited. He sat down, his face a foot from mine.

'I like him...' I realized. And my body melted as he pulled me into a hug. This felt right. And it all made sense now. The feeling when he touches me, the way I don't like Ino. It's because I like him....alot.'

"Everything will be ok you know. You're going to love living with me. I promise." He laughed then, and so did I. Because right then, I knew everything would be ok. I already loved living with him. But let me tell you, the future is always surprising and always changing.

**A/N: So that wraps up another chapter. It's had plenty of a bang in it. Ill try updating as soon as I can. Please review. It makes me want to continue writing. No reviews, no updates! Thanks for reading! Animelove0713 is out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. I really would like to thank these people for reviewing all, or almost all of my chapters:**

**Animelover325,mosherrocks4,cherryblossom555,claire018,mistyjet,stariinights,hanyougothgirl,sadistic Wolf Goddess, xXemocolorluverXx, and Angel Dying Red. **

**And I would also just like to thank all of you that reviewed,even if you're not on there. You guys are very supporting and I really appreciate it. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**BTW- Breaking and Entering the secrets within will most likely get deleted if you read it. Just giving you a heads up.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A LONG AND INTENSE CHAPTER. **_**Please review. **_

***************************

Chapter 5

Previously:

'So lets see now...Sasuke goes out with Ino. I ran away from that because...because I just did...Tenten likes Neji, Neji likes me and thinks he can make me like him. And I like....' My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hey there." He said. The breeze blew his hair gently, revealing his whole face. It glowed in its pale glory, and his obsidian eyes were bright and happy; excited. He sat down, his face a foot from mine.

'I like him...' I realized. And my body melted as he pulled me into a hug. This felt right. And it all made sense now. The feeling when he touches me, the way I don't like Ino. It's because I like him....alot.'

"Everything will be ok you know. You're going to love living with me. I promise." He laughed then, and so did I. Because right then, I knew everything would be ok. I already loved living with him. But let me tell you, the future is always surprising and always changing.

*******************

I gazed at him, not saying anything for a while. His black obsidians were mesmerizing. I just came to the stunning realization that I liked him...a lot. I remembered all of our memories. The first day I saw him, how I always felt near him, how I was always felt an electric shock when he touched me and how my mood always lifted when I saw him. I liked him. I started laughing outloud when I thought of last week when I tagged his last name to my name. He stared at me weirdly, before chuckling.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. I just shook my head, and it made me laugh more. He playfully punched me in my arm. I punched back of course, and we started to wrestle. I pinned his arms back before he flipped me over, pinning my arms to my sides. He slipped off of his knee, falling onto me and his lips were a centimeter from touching mine. My face got hot and his cheeks darkened in red. He stared me in the eyes, and I stared back. And he brought his face closer until our lips met. And my body exploded. That little kiss, that small peck on the lips, made my body tingle all over and their were fireworks. Let me tell you, there were _explosions._ His hands slid up my wrist to my forearms, until he was gripping my shoulders. I almost smiled, as his body stradled mine to the ground. This was like a dream come true!

"SASUKE!!" Ino yelled. He quickly pulled back, and I slid away from him. Dream over, I thought balefully. Sasuke looked around, waiting for her to flip out but we didn't see her. Our spot was a small cliff clearing near the school, hidden behind a load of trees. We heard her yell again. She was at our lunch spot, because it was actually near our secret spot. I stared at Sasuke, not letting that scene leave my mind. It was unbelievable. He stared back at me, chuckling at himself.

"I should...um....I should..." He began, struggling.

"Go?" I offered, clasping my hands together. He nodded and left. He turned around once, staring at me, more like through me, before turning away. I quickly crawled over to the underbrush of the trees, to spy. I saw him clasp her hands and pull her into an embrace. And then..he kissed her! And it wasn't like what he did with me! He was _making out_ with her. I thought I would be angry, but surprisingly, I was upset. Way upset. I got up and walked away from school. I had my next class with him and I highly doubted that he would be there, so I got up and walked through the halls. Mistake number 1.

"Sakura! Can we talk real quick?" I heard Neji ask. I turned around and was surprised when he was an inch from my face. I took a step back and nodded, wary. "Well, look, I know that...i've come off real strong and all but I want to know if were cool or not."

"Of course we are." After all, I wasn't planning on hurting Tenten. I gave him a quick hug, feeling slightly awkward. And I backed away. My heart was thrumming unevenly in my chest. A mixture of ecstasy and pain. He kissed me, but he goes and makes out with Ino. I just....don't understand, again. I couldn't have seriously been the only one to feel those explosions between us. They were too obvious to miss. Unless, it was all me. I blushed furiously, tripping over my feet. And this time, he wasn't there to catch me. I fell flat on my face, my nose mashing into the ground. I almost just layed there, until I knew people would think that something was wrong. So I stiffly lifted myself up. I felt very disoriented and very distant. I walked into class and put my head down. The bell rang and people began filing in. I was grateful to be the only one in the back...until a tap on the shoulder made me look up. A piece of paper came flying down on my desk.

'You ok?' I turned around, about to feign happiness for Neji. I opened my mouth but shut it promptly when Sasuke stared at me, a smirk on his face. I just stared at him. Mistake number 2.

"Sakura, would you like to share what you and Sasuke are talking about?" Ms. Anko asked, slamming her hand down on my desk.

"I....needed a pencil." I said. Which was true considering that I didn't know where my backpack was. He slid it forwad, knocking it to my feet. I searched without looking, just feeling around until I found one.

"Repeat what were doing class, to these clueless nitwits please." They all laughed and I glared. That shut them up.

"We are doing partner work for a poster to inform people about what fast foods do to you." Some smart kid said. I grunted but said ok.

"Uchiha, you're with Haruno. Now get to work!" She yelled. I got up to get paper and markers, feeling his eyes bore a whole into my back. When I walked back, my desk was turned around facing his. I knew this was going to be a long period.

"You gonna answer my question?" He asked. I avoided his eyes for sometime, drawing McDonalds signs and fries. What was I suppose to tell him? I like you and I want you to break up with your girlfriend of what, 2 hours? I snorted in my mind, keeping quiet. Smooth, soft fingers lifted my chin up. His eyes were very concerned. "What's wrong?" He whispered. I could feel a faint thud against my chin, the pulse of of heart through his fingers racing through me.

"You know what. What the heck was that all about?" I asked intensely. I leaned forward to keep the conversation between us. He laughed.

"What are you talking about? I just asked through paper.." He began, referring to the note. My face saddened in despair and I know he noticed because he shut up.

"Im talking about the kiss Sasuke. What was that all about?" I asked again. He leaned forward this time.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said angrily. Are you serious? You're going to deny this?

"Why are you denying it? It happened and you know it. Im not mad, I just want to know why you kissed me...especially sinse you just got a new girlfriend." I whispered, gripping my pencil tighter.

"I....you kissed me!" He replied, taking the pencil out of my hand. I had to admit, I was going to break it.

"So now, you're not denying it, but putting it all on me? How could I when you pinned me to the ground? I just..forget about it ok? Just...whatever." I said, turning my back on him. I looked around, and spotted Neji. I smiled when he looked up and gestured me to come over. I gladly left for him.

"Hey bud." I said coolly. He high fived me before looking shamfully at the ground. I gritted my teeth together before turning around to look at Sasuke. He was looking hatefully at Neji and I smiled. It showed that he cared. Mistake number 3. And that sent my hopes up, making me think that maybe, just maybe, he felt what I felt earlier. "Don't worry about him. He's just mad at me." I said. Neji's head popped up, his glistening brown hair falling out from its pony tail and around his shoulders. If it weren't for Neji's pride bearing personality, I would date him. He's hot.

"Sasuke...and you? Fighting? Is that even possible?" He asked. I was about to say yes. Because now he's got himself some new skanky girlfriend that he can't even tell the truth anymore, until I noticed many problems with that saying. And I was ashamed I thought that of her. It was my turn to hang my heaad in shame. "No..No.. I mean, even best friends have their moments. You guys will make up. Dont worry." And we did make up. Just, much later and in a way that didn't exactly help the situation. At all. It made it worse.

After Neji and I talked for a little while, I returned back to Sasuke. He didn't even attempt to finish the project. Apparently, all he could do was stare at us. I huffed, sitting down and quickly returning to the poster.

"Did you have fun with your pet?" He snided. I didn't know what was up with him but this was _not_ his normal behavior.

"Excuse me? Neji is not my pet, but my best friend. And are _you_ ok? Why are you acting so weird?" I was calm when saying this. I was pushing all my feelings to the back of my mind, and it was helping a lot.

"Best friend? Ha. Im your best friend Sakura. And I'm not acting weird. Im in a good mood." That made me look up. He was smiling genuinely. And that ruined my efforts to push my feelings away. That smile melted my bones.

"Not if you're going to be.. oh nevermind. Can we just make up now? I don't like fighting with you." I said. It took too much effort and I can't compete with him when he melts my insides. This day was tiring me out. First Ino, then the realization that I like him, and then the kiss! And then his weird attitude. He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. But it's better if that kiss never happened. It was a mistake." I just nodded. He got up and hugged me, and that didn't make my feelings any better than they already were. A mistake huh? Well i'll get you to love me one way or the other, just you wait. The bell rang about 5 minutes later, and as I turned in the poster I saw Ino come into the classroom, her eyes red. Sasuke rushed over, and I sneakily inched my way over, to hear their conversation. Hey, alls fair in love and war...

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hands grazing her shoulder.

"I...Sasuke...this is horrible!" She sobbed into his chest. I coughed to hide my laugh.

"What is wrong, Ino?" He asked again, slightly agitated. She looked up with tear stained cheeks, and it did make me feel bad for her.

"I...forget it. I don't want to put my problems on you if your already in a bad mood." She said, trying to step out of his arms. I cheered in my head for that, praising her. He held fast though, pulling her back into his arms. I scolded that, not liking it one bit.

"Im ok. Just had a falling out with a friend." He said, turning his head slightly to look at me. I turned my head away quickly, to pretend to talk to the teacher.

"Oh...well...I...my mother...she..got in a car accident." She sobbed. And she sounded so fake I gaged. She was already lieing to him! I would never do that.

"I'm so sorry. Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" He asked. She quickly looked up, shaking her head.

"No..I cant...see her...not now and not like that." He just held her. I couldn't stand to hear anymore of this, so I left.

"Later Uchiha." I said. I was pulled backwards.

"Wait...i'll...." He stopped, looking back at a curious Ino.

"I'll be waiting at home, ok?" Her face darkened in horror, and I smiled at him.

"Alright." I laughed at his voice, but I think she took it wrong.

"You live together?" She was skeptical. I mouthed a sorry to him, though I wasn't all that sorry.

**************

5 hours passed sinse school got out, and I was still all alone in the house. It was around 6 o clock, and I was cold. I didn't know how to make the heater work, and I didn't feel like changing out of my boy brief shorts, which were strippeed black and pink, and very very short and my black cami. I sighed, brushing through my hair.

"Where is he?" I thought outloud, checking my phone for the upteenth time for a message. Nada. I sighed in frustration. AND I was shivering. "UUGH!" I stomped out of my room, looking on the walls for the thermastat...it couldn't be that hard..it was just a button to switch it on right? I found it, but it was high up on the wall. I tried to get on my tippy toes to reach it but I couldnt. I tried jumping and still couldn't reach it. So I just stared at it.

"Maybe if I just stare at it, it'll turn on." I thought outloud, my hands on my hips.

"I don't think so." Sasuke said from behind me. I jumped with a fright, turning around. My hand went to my throat as he chuckled at me.

"W...When did you g..get here?" I asked, breathing a bit hard.

"A few minutes ago. You should get your ears checked." He said, pulling his coat and shoes off. I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Then why didn't you help me turn this on?" I asked, pointing to the thermastat.

"I was having too much fun watching you try." He laughed again and I glared at him.

"So how's the girlfriend?" I didn't want to be rude after she was crying.

"Ok I guess." He shrugged. I smiled inside.

"Weren't you with her this whole time?"

"Yea.." I didn't press the matters any futher.

"So...is....I...." I began, feeling idiotic. He stared at me, waiting. I just smiled sheepishly. "Nevermind." I thought about our kiss again, and my body shivered in response, which had nothing to do with the coldness of the house. Mistake number 4. I stared at him. He took a step forward, before stopping and his fists clenched. He was staring hardly at me. He looked down at the carpet, and his whole body began shaking.

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" I asked, taking a step forward. His head pulled up slowly, his eyes taking time to trail up to mine. He smiled slowly, a pure smile which made me weak in the knees.

"You're...cold?" He asked again, his voice innocent.

"Yea..but..." He cut me off.

"Let me fix that." He he walked confidently to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He crushed his lips to mine, putting full force on them. The explosions were unbearable. I wanted him..I wanted him bad. He started pushing me backward until the wall met my back. My hands went in his hair and my arms wrapped around his neck. One of his hands began to trail up and down my side until both hands craddled my hips. I smiled against his lips. And he smiled against mine. I layed my head on his chest, knowing that I wanted him more than anything. And then, I felt the shame.

"Sasuke...we cant...I mean..Ino.." I said. He seemed to snap back into reality after that.

"Ino..." He said with a sigh, stepping back.

"Yes, your girlfriend. Can you please explain all this? The kiss from earlier, and now?" I asked, wishing I didn't.

"I...." He took a deep breathe before smiling. "It never happened." He said simply. I just smiled, ignoring the pain in my chest and letting myself go with it for arguments sake.

"Sure...it never happened. And it will never happen again." I said. He smirked again, kissing my cheek. Although I knew that this was hurting me in the end because I was the one that liked him, I couldn't deny that it pleased me to no end. "Seriously though, we can't do this at all anymore." I said. His smile was gone, replaced with a frown. "That's why you have Ino." Mistake number 6. I should have asked him how he felt about me, but I didn't.

"Indeed." His voice was off, but i didn't think anything of it.

"Can I ask,..why Ino?"

"I like her." Simple and curt answer, and hard to believe.

"Sasuke...I can't....not know why you did you kissed me." I said after a few minutes.

"You really wanted to know?" He said, grinning sheepishly. Oh my gosh, hear it comes!

"Yes.." I nodded.

"I wanted to see what I could do...in situations like that. I wanted practice...so I wouldn't make a fool of myself in front on Ino." And my heart sank...it hit the floor, and he subconsciously stepped on it till it beat no more.

"You..used me?" I asked, skeptical. I couldn't conceal the pain in my voice. This couldn't be.

"Well...I guess, I never thought of it like that. I think of it more like experimenting." He chuckled to himself. "Woah Woah...Saks, im sorry. Don't cry." And that surprised me. My hands flew to my cheeks, and sure enough, salty liquids were pouring down them. He came over to me, to hug me. But I felt...dirty. I couldn't explain it right.

"No..NO...don't..don't touch me." I said, stumbling backwards and falling. He grabbed my wrists, pulling me up. And as soon as I had my balancre, I flew into my room, locking the door. He pounded on it.

"Sakura? SAKURA!! SAKURA OPEN UP! IM SORRY! I REALLY AM!" I ignored him. I turned my music in, putting it up loud and began to get dressed. I put on my clothes from earlier and opened the windown, kicking the mesh screen out. Then, grabbing my phone, I jumped out the window. And oddly enough, thats when Sasuke came in. I looked back once, not hesitating and ran with all my might. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled, running after me. He had no shoes, and no jacket. And it made me feel worse. He_ used _me...oh wait...no he_ experimented_ on me. I quickly wiped away my tears, and the calming cold wind dryed my eyes. I looked behind me seeing him right on my tail. I made a sharp right, running to the park and darting in and out of trees. Once I had a good lead, I began to run into a forest, the thickest part of it. I jumped up my favorite tree, and then from that I jumped to another one, climbing to the highest branch I could get to. "SAKURA!" I heard from a distance. I sighed in relief, leaning back against the soft bark of the tree. "SAKURA! SAKURRRA!" I heard him yell, my name echoing through the woods. "Listen I need your help.." A pause. "No you donkey!( I dont cuss sorry.) Sakura is missing!" Another pause. "Don't yell at me...it wasn't my fault!" HA! Really Sasuke? I thought, my brows furrowing together. "Well..I..kind of experimented on her..." Pause. "I made out with her and stuff to practice before I did it with Ino..." His voice changed at the end, mad and sad mixed together. "Dont you dare call me that! It was a mistake. I know now that I should.."He was cut off. "LOOK THATS NOT THE POINT! I CANT FIND HER! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING! AND SHE WONT.." He stopped abrubtly. "No, Im going to keep going throught the woods because I saw her go this way." Pause. "Yea, I will. HURRY!" He yelled, snapping his hone shut. A couple of minutes later, my phone went off. And of course, it wasnt on silent. "Sakura!" I heard Sasuke call, close, and hopeful. So, I thought fast and dropped my phone. It fell onto a soft bank of leaves, so it didn't make noise. I watched as he came into view. His face was red and splotchy and his eyes...they were brimmed with redness. He fell to his knees, holding my phone in his hands. "What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He waled, pounding the earth with his fists. His face came up, facing the sky..and _me_. I pressed my back into the tree, trying not to be seen but his eyes were closed. Tears ran down his face silently. I had never seen him cry. Ever. And then, they opened...looking directly into mine. His obsidians widened and then he smiled. "Sakura!" He said joyfully. It mushed my insides together. I was happy that he was happy. But..still..he used me. I quickly stood up and began jumping from tree to tree with incredible speed.

"Stop! Wait! Im sorry! Im sorry!" He yelled, watching me. I almost slipped off one tree, but I was lucky enough not to. I jumped down finally, tired of running away. He pulled me into a fierce embrace. I tried to get out of it..in my mind..."Im so sorry! I shouldn't have done any of that."

"Forget about it." I said coolly. He pulled back, looking at me full in the face.

"No..it was..stupid of me. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel. I..Sakura, I never meant to hurt you." He said sincerely.

"But you used me...for Ino!" I whispered in a pained voice.

"Never again. Im sorry. I will never do that again. I will never hurt you again." He promised. That would not be easily done. "Please, let me make it up to you somehow. Let me....Let me.." He began, sturggling. I sighed. I didn't want to see him like this.

"I forgive you." And I knew in my heart that I did. I was so tired suddenly, the events from today all clouding my mind at once. I fell over, and he caught me like he always did.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He panicked. I laughed a breathy shaky laugh.

"I'm...so tired." I whispered.

"It's ok sweetheart. I'll carry you." He said in a gentle voice. I never saw this side of Sasuke. And it pained me to know that i'll never see it again.

"Thank you." My eyes drooped, and he chuckled unsteadily.

"No..thank you Sakura. Im a dush. Im sorry." I couldn't argue with that. "Sleep. Ill carry you home." He whispered near my ear. I layed mt head down gently on his chest, and as I fell into my deep slumber, I felt his arms tighten around me, and a warm pressure grazed my forehead.

**A/N: WOOOOOOOHOOO!! That was intennseee! I really hoped you liked it. I did my best and typed this chapter with sincereness and passion. Please review. They are good! And they make me update. No reviews. No updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Im so sorry guys. I know I say Ill update a specific day or time, but I dont sadly. Hope you havent fogot about my story. Here is the long awaited chapter. Please review!

Chapter 6:

I slowly came to, my conscience telling me to wake up. I stirred, streching. I didnt open my eyes, just snuggled more into whatever I was laying on. It felt kind hard, but soft at the same time. My legs ached as I streched them. I pushed them further into may bearings. I heard a small grunt. My eyes popped open, and I regretted that. Light glared into my eyes, forcing me to shut them and turn my head. When I opened them, I found myself _again_ laying ontop of Uchiha. Lovely.

"Hey there Saks." I chuckled lightly at my nickname. Socks...exactly what it sounded like.

"Hey.." I said gently. I rested my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. This wasn't right.... at least, thats what I kept telling myself. He _shouldn't_ have his arms around me, I _shouldn't _be laying ontop on him, and I _shouldn't _want to be in this position with him. But, all the same, I _was_ laying ontop of him, and he _did_ have his arms around me. And I wanted to stay like this. I loved how I was the only important thing to him right now.

"Look....Sakura..." He began, shifting uncomfortably under me. I placed my finger against his lips, quieting him.

"It's ok. Don't bring it up." Consider the moment dampened now. Ughh...Stupid Ino.

"But, I want to make it up to you. I feel horrible." As you should. You used me as an experiment. But, I just couldn't find it in my heart to be mad at him. I looked up at his face, his obsidian eyes sparkling as they gazed down into my own. His pure face, his kind heart. I couldn't be mad at him. It was just too hard.

"Don't worry about it. Its fine." I said again before laying my head back on his chest. He tightened his hold on me, pressing me more firmly against his body. He moaned a little at that. And at first I didn't realize why, until I now understood exactly why my leg was comfortable. My knee was resting on the softest part of his body. My face was hot and my cheeks became red. My furious blush earned a chuckle from Sasuke.

"Sorry." I said. He laughed this time. I tried to move my leg, but he was holding me too tight against his body.

"Don't YOU worry about it." He was implying something then. I shrugged it off, knowing that this was only going to make something unnecessary come up

"What time is? What day is it?" I asked curiously. I looked around. We were on the soft plush couch out in his modern living room.

"Its Wednesday, 5:58 in the afternoon." Geeze. This...I was out for a day?

"Oh..." I said stiffly. I needed to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want ot move from this spot. It was quiet for a few minutes, the house ringing in its emptiness. "Ok, this is just weird." I said, my vocie muffled from being in his chest.

"What are you talking about? Us?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. He gripped my body even tighter against his. My blush darkened a bit, and I was beginning to feel something stir inside me. I was entirely too close to his body.

"No..I meant the house. It's too quiet." I whispered. I knew if I looked at him I would kiss him.

"So you don't mind that your laying ontop of me?" I giggled at that.

"Not really. But there is the matter of your girlfriend..." No. Not at all. I LOVE this. I never want to leave from this position. I was beginning to want to do a little more than just lay here, so I knew I would have to get up soon. He chuckled. But, it sounded off. I knew his laugh. This just wasnt it. "What? Having a lovers spat?" I questioned, watching his smile.

"No.." The word hung in the air, waiting for others to follow. When none came, I gazed up at him curiously. He was looking away, his expression unreadable.

"Sasuke?" I asked delicately. His attention turned to me and when his coal black eyes stared into mine directly, I forgot to breathe. I just kept staring, lost in my thoughts.

"Sakura...Sakura...youre turning blue....are..you.. ARE YOU BREATHING?" He asked, panicking, I snapped out of it, inhaling sharply. The sudden intake of air into my oxygen depleted lungs was painful, but I've had worse. "What is the matter with you?" He asked, horror struck. I laughed, lifting myself up. His arms constricted before loosening.

"Well..I don't know." I turned back around to see him laying there in all his glory. He's so delicious....I did not just think that. I exhaled in a huff, stomping to my room. I heard him mutter women. Ugh! There IS something wrong with me. I walked into my room, switching the music on. My clothes felt stiff. Gazing at myself in the mirror, I saw that they were the same clothes from 2 days ago. Ew...I needed a shower. So I began to take the clothes off. First my jeans, revealing black lace panties and then my shirt, revealing the matching lace bra. It was cold, so I hurried to find some other clothes. "Where...Whereee?!!" I said outloud. All my clothes are dirty...Great... I slowly lifted myself up, standing completely straight. "Ok Sakura, your going to have to make a run for it. The bathroom is straight ahead, so no worries. I just have to run and not be seen. Ok...I can do this.." I inhaled a deep breath, preparing myself. My toiletries in one hand, and my other hand on the door. I peeked out, no Sasuke. I quickly turned around, to check one more time for clothes. I growled, kicking my desk. Ow...."One..." Two..." THREE!" I said, dashing out the door. I flew out of my room..IM GOING TO MAKE IT! I thought.....too soon. As soon as I said that, I slammed face first into Sasuke's chest. I plunked down with a thud, my stuff dropping everywhere. Sasuke fell right ontop of me.. "Oof! Sasuke...get off..." I grunted, pushing him weakly. My air was no more. His arm slipped from under him, forcing his lips on mine. I was stunned, for a milisecond. He pulled away after 5 seconds, a bit longer than most people would do.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked in a surprised tone. I chuckled once, before looking into his eyes. Those gentle dark eyes pierced right through me. He shifted so he was directly over me, my back pressed against the floor. I stared at his face before I noticed that my hand rested on his stomach..his _bare_ stomach. He had no shirt on. And my hand was carassing his abs. They felt good. Nice and hard, constricting over my fingers. When my eyes traveled up to his, I watched as he stared down, his cheeks a dusty pink. I didn't understand it at first, until I remembered that I had no clothes on...Oh god!

"SASUKE! YOU PERV...!" I yelled halfheartedly. A part of me was disgusted, but another part was pleased. It liked the way his eyes travelled over my body. Stupid raging hormones.

"Not my fault. You wear only lace around a guy and he's bound to stare. Im no exception." He said, licking his lips. No....ugh! He was driving me wild. I was half crazy to just kiss the boy right now.

"I..um...have...no...c...clothes." I studdered. My thoughts were tangled as he moved a little closer. He began to come an inch from my face...before i shoved him away...with excessive force.

"What the heck?" He yelled, slamming into a wall. I hugged my body, not letting myself get hurt again.

"I'm not going to be another experiment. You want to try something, do it on Ino..your girlfriend." I hissed. He looked angry at first, until his eyes saddened.

"I..I wasn't...it wasn't..like that." He said at last, struggling for words. He looked away, a sheepish grin on his face. I couldnt help but smile at him. He was too adorable. My eyebrow shot up, just in time for him to see. "Well...anyways why are you in only...that?" He gestured to my undergarments.

"I thought I already told you. I have no clean clothes. Why don't you have your shirt on?" I countered. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" He said seductively. I huffed. I was screaming yes in my head but I just stared at him. "Im just kidding. Chill." He laughed.

"I have to shower." I looked at the bathroom. And he did too.

"Oh..me too..We could shower together." He smirked devilishly. I almost said yes. Almost.

"I don't think so..."I quickly stood up and made a run for the bathroom. I slammed the door on his face as he raced me. "Sorry." He chuckled. My heart was pounding in my chest. What in the world just happened? It's like...he doesn't even care for Ino anymore.

**A/N: I know I know. Very short chapter. Im at a loss right now. I know how I want some events to happen and when they happen. But I dont know what to put inbetween. Any ideas? Feel free to review them to me. I really hope this chapter didn't totally suck. I made is steamy. Review please..No reviews..no updates.**

**Animelove0713**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey there guys. I decided that I am going to be a beta now so please note that I will have less errors and whatnot in my chapters from now on. I got a beta, but she's taking too long (sorry you!) so Im just gonna proofread my own work. At the end of the chapter will be my thank yous from now on. So yea, make sure you read it. Review for me ok? Story is now moving along. (Btw, were going to say that this is in the future, 2012)**

Key:

_Thoughts_

_**Text message(recieving)**_

**Text message(Sending)**

Chapter 7

I showered for 20 minutes; washing my face, combing my hair, washing my body with my favorite vanilla wash. All the little things that normally get done while you shower. I was in for a long night, thats for sure. And school! Ugh. I don't even know why I bother. I stood there, brooding over all that, until I got out of the shower and stared at myself in the mirror for the one thousandth time in my life. But, it was different this time, as if I was really seeing myself for the first time. My green misty eyes looked sad, my face a little guant, a little chubby. My lean body was skinny looking, not scary skinny but skinny enough. Clear, creamy white skin and pink gleaming hair that was long and wavy. I actually thought I looked pretty, which was saying something. I wrapped myself tightly into the towel, one hand on the door knob, hesitating.

"Ill just have to wear this around then I guess." I said outloud.

"Sakura! Hurry up." Sasuke called from the other side of the door. I grunted an ok, opening it up to his surprised face. His eyes travelled down my body, and I smiled against my will.

"Like what YOU see?" I asked, mocking him from earlier. He smirked at me, about to answer. "Save it." I hissed, flying past him. He chuckled before grabbing my hand and leading me into his room. My heart beat quickened. _My god, what's he doing? _I thought, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. _His parents arent here, and Im only in a towel. And he's..... _I looked down to see him wearing only boxers, no shirt. I could see the muscles of his back, moving as we moved. Oh how I yearned to reach out and touch those muscles. My cheeks grew red. Once in his room, he pushed me down onto his bed. _Oh my gosh! He's....he's.... _I couldn't finish that thought, watching him rummage through his drawers, looking for something. _He's looking for a condom! Oh NO! He's going to seduce me!_ And then I blushed deeper, not really rejecting that idea. What if we kissed...what if we _really_ kissed? I tried pathetically to think of something else, not liking how dirty he was making my mind lately. He stopped searching, standing up straight.

"Now, I know this might be a little weird, and it might be big..." He began. What might be big? He turned around and in his hands were....clothes?!?

"Um....what?" I asked, confused; dazed even.

"I thought you might want these. I know you have nothing to wear so I want you to wear these until you have clean clothes." He said, throwing them at me. Plaid boxers and a plain black tee. Bless his heart, he's so kind.

"Thanks..." I said offhand. I began to giggle until it turned into a laughing fit. He stared at me weirdly. I thought he was trying...to.....HAHAHAHA!

"Um...Sakura.." He was getting nervous and that made me laugh harder. I fell onto his bed, still laughing. After what seemed like forever I calmed down, sitting up. My ribs protested painfully at my episode, but I still sat up straight, a light smirk on my face. He was looking away, his face bloody red.

"Why is your face so red Sasuke?" He grunted before mumbling to get dressed, leaving me in his room. He shut the door on his way out and I sat their, puzzled. I stared at the clothes in my hands, smiling at his kindness. That's when I noticed that the towel was sitting comfortably, and _loosely_ around my hips. I let out a soft shriek, understanding fully why he was so dang red! "SASUKE YOU PERVERT!" I screamed loudly. He laughed a shaky laugh in return. I dressed fastly, wanting to get into my room, wash my clothes and get out of his. It made me mushy inside to be wearing his clothes, which was ridiculous. I grabbed 2 loads of my clothes, taking it downstairs to Sasuke's fancy washer. It was simple enough to work, surprisingly. I washed everything together, screw the don't wash your lights with your dark crap. I have no problem with color bleeding onto my whites cause it never happens. I picked up my favorite pair of jeans, noticing a lump in the pocket. _My phone!_ Woah....16 new text messages. I went to the game room right around the corner, sitting on a soft plush couch. It had a big flat screen tv on the wall, arcade games and all the game system ever made in the world, old and new. And a KILLER stereo system. The couch was the best place to lay, soft and cushiony. I sighed and prepared myself for these messages, already guessing who most of them came from.

_**Neji H.  
**__**Sakura, are you ok? PLEASE! PLEASE!  
**__**COME BACK!  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:14:32 **_

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Sakura! PLZ! Im so sorry. You know  
**__**how I don't think right. Plz Saks.  
**__**You don't know how bad I feel right  
**__**now. Imso sorry.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:14:34**_

_**Neji H.  
**__**SAKURA! PLEASE! AT LEAST TELL ME  
**__**WHERE YOU ARE. FORGET THAT S*** HEAD  
**__**SASUKE. HE'S SUCH A DUSH. YOU'RE  
**__**AN AMAZING PERSON. COME BACK! PLE  
**__**ASE!  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:20:00**_

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Sakura HARUNO! You better be ok! I will  
**__**stay out all night if I have to to find you.  
**__**Plz, Im sorry. Come on lil sis. Im so sorry.  
**__**Plz, just be ok. Just text me that your ok.  
**__**Let me know that...that your not...god  
**__**what have i DONE? Come back to me..just  
**__**come back!  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:20:02**_

_**Hinata H.  
**__**Sakura. Please call. Tell me this whole thing  
**__**is a stupid sick joke right now so my brother  
**__**will stop whining like a child. lol  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:21:09**_

_**Neji H.  
**__**Sakura, Im coming for you ok? Please be  
**__**ok.I love you. You can't just leave. Be safe.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:22:12**_

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**(1) Sakura, plz. I messed up, I know I did.  
**__**I shouldn't have used you like that. I wasnt  
**__**thinkin when I did that. I just...it was selfish.  
**__**I know. But, Saks, come on. Plz dont do th  
**__**is to me. Saks, I need you back, I need you  
**__**in my life. Your so important to me...you  
**__**are. Saks, come on. i LOVE YOU! ok. I  
**__**LOVE YOU! I need you in my life Saks, I ne  
**__**ed you, your my best friend. I can't trust any  
**__**one like I can trust you. Sakura HARUNO!  
**__**Come back....be ok...at least text me that  
**__**your ok...if you mad, thats fine. If you cuss  
**__**me out thats ok too....Just call plz. If  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6/26:06**_

_**(2) anything happens you you, ill never for  
**__**give myself. Plz Saks...im desperate for an  
**__**answer. Plz..im afraid...im terrified right now.  
**__**You happy now that your finally scaring me...  
**__**cause im afraid..im afraid..i cant lose you..  
im **__**so sorry. Just come back sweetie..come back.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6/26/08**_

_**Hinata H.  
**__**OMG! This is for real? SAKURA HARUNO! YOU  
**__**BETTER AT LEAST CALL ME. Please, you're like  
**__**my sister. You can't just run away because of that  
**__**stupid Sasuke. He's a boy anyways. Boy's don't  
**__**know how to act. Please Sakura...Please....come  
**__**back..you have me!  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:32:32**_

_**Neji H.  
**__**Im going to kick his a**. I swear, you wait till tomo  
**__**rrow. Wait, can you even come tomorrow? Im so  
**__**glad he found you. I will beat him up for this. Just  
**__**you wait. Never scare us like this again. At least co  
**__**me to my house next time. I wont let that bastard kn  
**__**ow. God, im glad your ok. Love you girl. See you  
**__**soon.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:47:00**_

_**Hinata H.  
**__**GOD SAKURA! Just give me a scare why don't you.  
**__**I know I know. It's all that Uchiha's fault. Just..uh!  
**__**Please call me or something. Please. I swear im  
**__**going to go off on Uchiha..or ill just get Neji too.  
**__**You know hes pissed as heck right now. Sasuke  
**__**is in for it tomorrow. Love you girl. Glad your  
**__**safe. Come to my house next time, ok. I wont  
**__**say anything to Uchiha either. Teach him right.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:47:08**_

_**Naruto U.  
**__**IM GOING TO PUMMEL UCHIHA. I SWEAR TO  
**__**GOD HES DEAD MEAT 2MORROW. I WILL  
**__**KILL HIM TWICE OVER AND SEND HIM TO  
**__**H***. SAKURA IM SO GLAD YOUR OK. I  
**__**WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM. NEVER. IF  
**__**YOU EVEN HAVE A SCRATCH HIS A** IS NO  
**__**LONGER WELCOME IN OUR GROUP.  
**__**IM DEAD SERIOUS SAKURA. I love you.  
**__**Come to me next time. You have me.  
**__**Talk to you later.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:51:08**_

_**Tenten  
**__**Girl. I just got the news. Im so sorry. I know  
**__**that everyone is after Sasuke tomorrow.  
It **__**will be interesting to see. Serves him right.  
**__**Are you ok? I didn't get all the details, and  
**__**I want to know. Neji is really...worried about  
**__**you. Look, im sorry btw, about being mad at  
**__**you. I just really like him. I stayed over with him  
**__**and held his hand! He kept coming to me, restin  
**__**his head on my shoulder and mumbling about  
**__**you and killing Sasuke. It was a dream come  
**__**true. Im glad your ok tho. TTYT! LUV You!  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:51:12**_

_**Shikamaru N.  
**__**D*** Uchiha. Im nver tlkin 2 him agin.  
**__**I cnt belve he did this 2 u. Im sry.  
**__**I dnt lke txtin. So im gona go. Ttyl.  
**__**Glad ur safe. U have my house 2 cme  
**__**2 nxt time, bter not be a nxt time tho.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:53:23**_

_**Kotetsu H.  
**__**I swear to god Im killing Uchiha. I cant  
**__**believe my ears! He really used you?  
For **__**that hag Ino? And why her? Shes a little  
**__**slut! I cant wait to kick his a**  
**__**tomorrow. Sakura, your ok, right?  
**__**If you need me, im here. Just come  
**__**over. Anything you need, Ill do it.  
**__**I still cant believe he's going out with her.  
**__**He needs to go out with you. Ive been try  
**__**ing to hook you guys up for 2 years now.  
**__**I dont approve now of course.. Text me  
**__**later babe. Love you.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 6:58:06**_

_**Kimimaro  
**__**Im killing him tomorrow. Sry about what  
**__**happened. Kotetsu told me about it. Uchiha  
**__**is in for it tomorrow.I hope your ok. Text  
**__**back whenever you can.  
**__**Monday 3/12/12 7:00:00**_

Wow. I briefly sat there, stunned. My eyes stung with tears, happy one, but tears at that. I held them in like a big girl though. It filled my heart with joy to know I had such great friends that cared. And, I wasn't expecting half of them to say what they did. All those "I Love you's". They were great. It made me feel so needed, so wanted, so...I didn't even know what to say. I expected all those texts from Neji, but the "I love you" made me feel uncomfortable. It felt really cold all of a sudden, as I thought of him. I sighed, smiling. How Tenten can like him is so out of this world. I sighed again, feeling lazy. I have to text back of course now, though I didn't really want to. I didn't have to worry about Kimimaro, Kotetsu or Shikamaru. They were all working at the Ninja Blast, a paint ball palace. Naruto worked at the zoo, so I didnt want to bother him touring people. Haha, I got him in trouble once. I texted him something surprising and he yelled. A lady thought he was talking to her and wouldn't let him explain. Just got the manager. I felt so bad, but I laugh each time it comes up. I got them all in trouble too many times. I even got Kotetsu fired once, though they rehired him because a lot of the people stopped coming after that. Tenten was most likely doing homework but it was still worth a try. Same for Hinata. And Sasuke was upstairs....(PAY ATTENTION TO TEXT ORDER)

**New Message to Neji H.  
****Hey there. Sorry I havent texted back. Im  
****fine though. Thanks for worrying about  
****me. Please tell me you didn't give Sasuke  
****a hard time yesterday at school. Im over the  
****whole situation now. I just...dont want to  
****think about it. **

**New Message to Hinata H.  
****Hey girl. Thanks for worrying about me.  
****Im back Im back! lol I know, boys dont  
****know how to act..or think for that  
****matter unless it involves sex.**

I blushed at that, thinking about Sasuke. It was ridiculous. _FOCUS Sakura!!!_

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****Yo playa playa. Whats good? lol jk.  
****So, was it ruff yesterday at school? I  
****just got my texts from 2 days ago.  
****Pretty good and bad..well good for  
****me but bad for you. Everyone  
****seems to hate you now. Im sorry.  
****I dont hate you. **

**New Message to Tenten.  
****Hey. Glad my bad experience  
****cause some good in life. lol. And  
****im happy for you and Neji. That's  
****great to hear. Im ok. So how was yest  
****erday with Sasuke? He doesnt have any  
bruises or anything does he? Could they  
****handle him?**

_**Neji H.  
**__**GOD! Took you long enough to answer back.  
**__**Im glad your ok. I was so worried, even after  
**__**that bastard found you. I didnt give him a  
**__**hard time..only cause he WASNT EVEN  
**__**there. TO scared to come and face the music.  
**__**I dont see how your over it. wait..dont tell  
**__**me...YOU FORGAVE HIS SORRY A**?  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:32:05**_

**New Message to Neji H.  
****Sorry about that. Just woke today. I  
****actually slept a WHOLE day. lol  
****just like old times. Dont call Sasuke a  
****bastard ok. Wasnt his fault and yes, I  
****did forgive him. **

_**Hinata H.  
**__**HEY! Im so glad your ok. I hear Neji  
**__**wooting from his room. Hes such a loser!  
**__**And an embarrassment. I dont even  
**__**want to think about boys right now. I  
**__**have a test to study for so I have to cut this  
**__**short. So true about...the..sex thing. Any  
**__**ways..gtg. Ttys. Bye love you. DONT  
**__**LEAVE AGAIN!  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:32:07**_

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Yo gangsta lol. Why are you texting  
**__**me when we live together? Where are  
**__**you? What are you talking about  
**__**with the good and bad? Why me?  
**__**And...yea. I know. Everyone flipped  
**__**out on me. Dont feel sorry or bad,  
**__**its my own fault. And, thats good to  
**__**hear.  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:33:23**_

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****Idk...your upstairs. Im downstairs doing  
****clothes. Idiot, use your ears. Your wash  
****er may be fancy but it isnt quiet. Im talk  
****ing about the whole situation. Everyone  
****really showed how important I was to them.  
****And how much they really hated you. It  
****mustve been rough yesterday at skool.  
****Did they actually fight you?**

_**Tenten  
**__**Ugh. Hinata wont let me talk to you.  
**__**Study! Study! Broken record much?  
**__**So im glad your ok. I didnt mean it  
**__**like I didnt care though. Sorry.  
**__**Sasuke didnt even come to school!  
**__**Probably scared. H***, I know I would  
**__**be. Text you later ok? And I know!  
**__**Things might work out for Neji and I  
**__**afterall.  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:33:30**_

_**Neji H.  
**__**Woah...a whole day. lol does sound like  
**__**you. It was his fault. Dont say it wasnt  
**__**when you know perfectly well that it  
**__**was. And i wouldnt forgive him. Not  
**__**in a million years.  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:34:01**_

**New Message to Neji H.  
****Yea, I miss the old days. Everything was  
****simple then. And I was carefree..Well I  
****still am now lol W/e. I dont want to talk  
****about it. What's up with you?**

_**Sasuke Uchiha  
**__**I am using my ears. And I dont hear anything.  
**__**Oh. Well w/e. Idec anymore. its in the past now.  
**__**Everyone can go suck it. You are important,  
**__**you know. Idk why you dont think that. It  
**__**would have been rough too, but I didnt go.  
**__**I dont feel like textin, so ill come downstairs.  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:36:23**_

Sure enough I heard Sasuke come running down the stairs. The stairs creaked a little, from being so old. And I didn't feel quite as cold anymore, knowing that he was with me now.

"Hey...." He said quietly. He plopped down next to me, sending me flying an inch in the air. I giggled at that.

"Hey yourself. Thanks for the clothes again. Why didnt you go to school yesterday? Were you really scared?" I asked, turning to lay on my back so I could see his face. He picked up the stereo remote control, playing Blessthefall as background music.

"Who told you that?" He lifted my legs up, laying them across his legs so he could scoot closer to me. I smiled at him, my legs tingling with an electric shock that passed through my whole body. Goosebumps formed at the touch. Thankfully he didn't notice.

"Neji...everyone." I said. He chuckled.

"Well, they can think that. But you couldn't take care of yourself all alone in this house..." He said thoughtfully. I looked away, suddenly embarrassed._ He stayed home to take care of me...thats so sweet._ My mind embraced those words, making them into more than their worth but I didn't care. It made me elated. I had to frequently remind myself that he had a girlfriend, so I needed to watch what I was doing.

_**Neji H.  
**__**Nothing really. Just talking to you. You? If  
**__**I asked you something, you would answer  
**__**honestly no matter what, right?  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:36:47**_

"Why? You didn't have to do that." I said, while texting my reply to Neji.

**New Message to Neji H.  
****Of course I would. Whats up? And Im just  
****laying downstairs with Sasuke. Were talking.**

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to make sure my good ole pal was alright." His voice was strainded slightly. It made me curious.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, stealing Neji's line. His coal black eyes shined with patience, as he looked into mine. He smiled at me, nodding. "Did you mean all those things you said to me? In the texts I mean?" I asked him, hesitating a bit. His eyes dropped and his lips formed a sad frown. I watched as his eyes closed next, and his face grimaced in pain. I sat up, wrapping my arms around him without thinking. His arms shot around me in return, holding me tightly against his chest.

"I meant every word. You don't know how scared I was. I honestly thought you left for good. It was...It was.." I listened patiently for his reply. It made my heart fill with love and joy, hearing how much he cared about me. The pain was hard to coop with, but the fact that my disappearance made him upset to the point where he was crying made a difference. A big one. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I didn't dare take it out to ruin a moment like this. "I was so scared.. I mean I know I messed up, but I didnt think you would leave. I thought, that you got kidnapped or something. And I knew if you did it would be all my fault. You don't know how sorry I am. You mean a lot to me Sakura, and Im not just saying that. I love you." He finished, the truth ringing deep with each and every word. My eyes stung again, tears threatening to fall. I smiled gently, fanning them out behind his back.

"It's ok. I...I know now that what you say is true. Don't beat yourself up Sasuke. We all make mistakes. Its ok." I whispered in his ear, soothing his pain. He relaxed a bit.

"But I hurt you." He whispered back urgently.

"It's ok. I healed under your very special care." And at that he laughed. "Thats my boy." I kissed his cheek, laying back down. my phone vibrated again, reminding me of its existence. I sighed.

_**Neji H.  
**__**Does...Tenten like me? And why is he over at  
**__**your house? Tell him to get the h*** out.  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:37:45**_

I was NOT expecting that. His stupidity and blindness stunned me. Open your eyes Neji!

_**New Message to Neji H.  
**__**Ask her. Not me. And Im not telling him  
**__**that. Im in HIS house thanks very much.  
**__**He didn't come yesterday btw bc he was  
**__**taking care of me. **_

"What?" Sasuke asked curiously, back to his old self.

"Neji...He told me to tell you to get out of my house." He nodded, understanding before laughing.. It was close 7 now. And, surprisingly, I WAS tired. I yawned and he did the same thing.

"Tired?" He asked, patting my leg.

"Yea. You?" He nodded. I was debating on whether or not to get my clothes, but I really wanted to sleep.

"I'll stay up to get yout clothes if you want." He offered, yawning again.

"Aw....well arent we helpful?" I teased. He smirked. "Naw, thats quite all right. I'll get it myself.

"Ok, Ill stay down here with you then."

_**Neji H.  
**__**Why are you there? Ugh...dude,  
**__**you coming to school tomorrow?  
**__**I want you to meet someone.  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:38:04**_

**New Message to Neji H.  
****I live with him now. I thought I told  
****you that before. oh well. Dont give me  
****crap about it either. Who?**

That puzzled me. Who do I not know? Im not being conceited or a know it all but I knew EVERYONE at school. Must be a new guy.

"Look's like we've got a new fellow in school. Neji wants us to meet him tomorrow." I sad casually, gazing up at a tired Sasuke. He didn't say anything for a minute, before his head turned towards me slowly, his eyes closed.

"Is that so? Us? Or _you?_" He asked, his head turning back to its original position.

"Well, he said me, but youll meet him to. You'll be with me tomorrow, right?" I asked, covering the hope in my voice. He chuckled lazily.

"Yea..but Ill be walking with...Ino." He said between a yawn.

"Oh go to bed. You can barely stay awake." I hissed playfully at him.

"Your fault. You kept me up all night with your fevers and screaming. Scared me to death." His voice was pained again.

"Oh...im..sorry. I didn't know." He was making me feel terrible. "Ill return the favor." I suggested and he smiled that beautiful smile that made my bodes turn to sponge.

"Ill hold you to that." I laughed, looking at my phone. Another message. I never notice anything with Sasuke. It's simply impossible to pay attention to the outside world when Im with him.

_**Neji H.  
**__**LIVE? Sure...ill....w/e. Come tomor  
**__**row and youll meet him. I gtg. Dad  
**__**wants to quiz me for the stupid test.  
**__**Like ill fail. Ttyt.  
**__**Wednesday 3/14/12 6:39:23**_

**New Message to Neji H.  
****Bye. Good luck. **

When I looked back at Sasuke, he was asleep. I smiled, ruffling his hair before getting up to put my clothes in the dryer. After that I, I went back to the sleeping Sasuke, laying him down on the couch. I ran upstairs to get 2 blankets, 2 pillows, before running back downstairs. I made a little bed for me on the floor, and stood over Sasuke. He looked so peaceful. The curve of his lip was cute and his hair fell across his face gracefully. I lifted his head up, placing the pillow under it, and holding my hand there for a few moments. I stroked his hair, feeling its soft texture in my hand. It felt so GOOD. And then, I jumped back, falling onto my makeshift bed._ I need a boyfriend._ I stood up once more, after a minute, to drap the blanket over his body before laying back down and falling into a blissful sleep.

*****

"Sakura...wake up. School time." I heard someone croon in my ear. I groaned loudly, before streching. Sasuke chuckled. "20 minutes." He said. I heard him walk away, up those annoying creaky stairs. "Thanks by the way for the covers and pillow!" I heard him yell from upstairs. I grunted a "your welcome" before getting up slowly, leaving my stuff on the floor. I cracked my back, feeling stiff. Good thing my clothes are down here and theres a bathroom down here. I grabbed my second favorite pair of skinny jeans, dark denim with small rectangle like holes at the thigh and knee. I grabbed a black tank, plain and simple. I put on black socks and headed to the downstairs bathroom. I combed through my hair with my fingers, and tt looked really good, considering I just slept on it. It was wavy and nonfrizzy, always a plus. I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and apply mascara and eyeliner. The usual. I tried some light pink blush for the heck out it, running out the door with a granola bar and my converses in my hands. Sasuke chuckled from inside his car.

"We'll make it on time today." I told him the passenger seat as I got in. He laughed this time.

"Whatever." It took us 10 minutes to get to school and I almost fell asleep again. Car rides make me sleepy. But then we pulled up, all my friends waving at us. Well, at _me._ They glared hatefully at Sasuke, and I was about to fix that. I got out and stomped over to them, a smile playing at my lips.

"DO NOT look at Sasuke like that. He feels horrible already! SO stop it. I forgave him! So will YOU! You will NOT touch him at all and you WILL talk to him. You WILL carry on like normal." I said sternly. They all took a step back, before looking from me to Sasuke and laughed.

"Alright alright. As long as you forgive him, I forgive him to." They all chimes in, agreeing. We walked to our usual spot, in H hall. Sasuke went to walk with Ino after 5 minutes. I looked curisouly over at Neji, who was talking with Tenten. She was really happy, a smile plastered onto her face. I didn't want to interrupt, but...

"Hey Neji. Sorry guys but who did you want me to meet?" I asked gently. He opened his mouth before a deep voice sounded from behind.

"Neji." He said.

"Ahh...Gaara, right on time." Neji said. "Sakura, meet Gaara. He's from Arizona. The deserts. Can you believe that? Hot as heck down there." Neji laughed, pounding fists with Gaara. He has amazing long orange red hair. He had deep purple like bruises under his amazing foam green/turquiouse eyes. _When's the last time you slept.._ He was incredibly hot. He wore black skinny jeans, gray converses like my own, and a grey Element shirt. Dang..he's...almost as hot as Sasuke.

"Sakura." I said, holding out my hand. He took it, a smirk on his face.

"Gaara." He replied. He held on for a second longer than normal, not that I minded, before letting go. My hand tingled as it dropped to my side.I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. _Gaara, huh? Just my type._

**A/N: Woah...now that was a long chapter. It took me 2 hours and 45 minutes to type...see what I do for you guys?! Not that I mind.**

**THANKS TO: Stariinights and Anime lover325 (They gave me the idea of Sakura getting a boyfriend...not saying Gaara will be him...might have another new character or something..im not telling though hehehe), cherrysaki-chan, mi-chan( I can never reply back to your reviews, like i do everyone else. Im sorry..but I thank you for always reviewing. They do mean a whole lot to me...really, thanks!!), Riseofthemoon1 (your idea was very interesting, and I might use it so thanks), Mistyjet, Crescent-Vampiress, xXemocolorluverXx( your reviews make me smile to no end), CherryBlossom555, Sadistic Wolf Goddess, sasusaku770, claire018, mosherocks4, SCB2011, jenfreaks123, hanyougothgirl(man I miss talking to you, where have you BEEN???), vicki is a mermaid princess, Scarecrow. Weasel, XxxsennaxxX and loura.**

**Those are all the people that ever reviewed my story. SO thanks so much and I look forward to your reviews in the future,, if you honor me like that haha..**

**Well, ill be waiting..review and you get the next chatper, no review, noooo chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Woot Woot! Thanksss gguyss.. You make me feel all giddy inside hahah...well here is chapter 8... WARNING: Gaara is OOC in this story. So don't flame me for it. And...this is another long and intense chapter.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Text Message(recieving)**_

**Text message (replying/sending)**

Chapter 8

I stared up into those foam green eyes as they stared into my emerald ones. I couldn't help but smile at him. Gaara had a mysterious face, and something about it pulled me in. He was smiling back at me, and it was as if nothing else really mattered, just like with Sasuke.

"Sakura...SAKURA!" Neji yelled in my ear. I had completely zoned out. I whipped my head to the side, almost falling. A blush took my cheeks, and I stared down. _I can't serisouly be making a fool of myself already._

"Y-Yea?" I mumbled before lifting my eyes to look into his. Silver-gray eyes stared entertainly at me, making me feel small and uncomfortable.

"Are you coming tonight? To preform?" He asked. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Wha.." I began...before it popped into my mind. Karaoke Night. "You can't seriously expect me to sing..." I said skeptically, my eyes looking back at Gaara. His face was amused, sending a chill up my spine.

"Yea we do. We want to hear you sing, and you promised that you weren't backing out this time." Neji said. I looked at Tenten, and then at Naruto. They were both eagerly nodding there heads.

"Sai? Kotetsu? Even you Kimimaro?" Ugh! Devilish smiles were set firmly on all of their faces. I wasn't getting out of this one. I grumbled "fine" before walking away, thinking about what to sing. What would I sing? What would I wear? Who's even going to be there? I wasn't paying attention, so of course I tripped over my own feet.

"Watch it!" A voice said, catching my arm and pulling me up. I looked to my left, staring at a handsome face that were quickly becoming familiar.

"Thanks Gaara." I said, a light blush reappearing on my cheeks. I don't even know this guy and Im already acting like I like him. I looked down, staring at the marble tiled floors of the halls. They were just _so_ interesting.

"Your welcome." He chuckled at me, and it was a beautiful laugh. It sounded like deep bells. "Can I walk you to class?" He offered. I had to admit, I was very pleased. Sasuke never offered to walk me to class. _That's only because he always just did it, he never had to ask._ I scorned myself internally, like it mattered.

"Do you know where Pre Calculus is?" I challenged him. He smirked.

"Seems like youll be walking me then. I have it next...with.....Kurenai." He was reading off a class sheet.

"Really? I do too. Lemme see your schedule." I took it right out of his hands, smirking. He had Precalc first, health with Tsunade after that with me, chemistry with Iruka (also with me), and then applied nutrition with me! What a coincedence. "Wow, we have all the same classes. Are you stalking me?" I playfully punched his arm, giggling like an idiot and shoving the paper back in his hands. He laughed at me, and I about fell to the ground. His laugh...it was magical! I couldn't get enough of it.

"How could I not? Just look at you." I gazed up at him curiously,watching his eyes check me out. He was being sincere and honest. It made me feel self conscious. My stomach did little frightening flips, and I was becoming flustered. No guy can do this. I, Sakura Haruno, becoming some giddy girl over some guy I have known for no more than 10 minutes. "Im kidding. Well about the stalking part at least." He smiled at me, really smiled, and I could only blink. "Are you ok? You sure do zone out a lot." I laughed at that, staring at him with a peculiar gaze.

"Im....perfect." I said. His smile was magnetic, making me take two steps toward him. People began to yell at us so I began to walk again, not wanting to get into any fights. "Anyways, precalc is this way, Gaara." My mouth tingled as I said his name. My mouth never tingled when I said Sasuke's name. _Stop comparing them!_ I yelled at thought. Maybe everything isn't as hopeless as I thought it would be. My thoughts were interrupted as I ran into something. "Dang locker.." I mumbled, as I fell to the ground. Strong arms caught me just in time. I was about to look up apologetically to Gaara until a different voice caught my attention.

"Im a locker?" It was impossible not to know who this voice belonged too. I looked up, smiling sheepishly at Sasuke. His lips twitched as his eyes left mine for the arms that held me. His eyebrows furrowed in disapproval, and I snorted. His attention came back to me, until I noticed that he was holding Ino's hand. She was staring up at Gaara, an unmistakable lust in her eyes. _Oh no you are not looking at Gaara like that. He's mine.....MINE?!?!...Ahem...you are not looking at someone else while you have Sasuke._ I thought, looking curiously up at Gaara. _Ugh! This isn't right. Im rushing things. _This is even crazier than how I've been with Sasuke. I noticed that his foam green eyes were scrunched up angrily at Sasuke.

"You should apologize." He said in his husky voice....it was...sexy.

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke replied in an equally sexy voice. His was soft, and smooth, the exact opposite of Gaara's. I started laughing at myself on the inside, not noticing that they were arguing.

"You made her fall." Gaara said, his voice staying calm.

"She ran into me." Sasuke took a step forward, his chest pressed against my right arm. Ino yanked him back the same exact time Gaara pulled me away. She was glaring hatefully at me, I just rolled my eyes, and Sasuke at Gaara, Gaar at him. Interesting morning, right?

"Only because you were in the way." He replied back, his grip on my arm tightening. It began to throb where he held me.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" He asked. Gaara smirked at him, and I knew this wasn't going to go anywhere good.

"Ok, ok. Im sorry. I ran into Sasuke, Gaara. All my fault. Let's go to class ok?" I said quickly, grabbing his hand and making him walk with me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called, his voice stern. I stopped walking, turning my head slightly to see his and Ino's equally matched in anger. I was about to answer when the warning bell sounded.

"Come on! Or else we'll be late!" I said quickly, jogging lightly to class. I felt Gaara's hand clasp mine, and I sighed slightly. His hands were so warm. We made it just in time, the late bell sounding and ringing through the halls as we crossed the threhold.

"Ah, so good to see you walking a new student to class Sakura. But you know, you have a lot of work to make up. Take a seat in the back. Since your late, you can explain to Gaara.." And I tuned her out after that, walking to the back and taking out my workbook. I gave him a new one, and just flipped open to a page. Sitting down, I noticed that Gaara moved his desk directly next to mine. I smiled at him, knowing that there wasn't much else I could do.

"So, where do you want to begin?" I whispered, looking into my backpack for a pencil, paper and my notes..

"Let's start with you." I stopped rummaging through my backpack, sitting up slowly. After about a second or two I turned my head slowly to the side. He was smiling genuinely at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Tell me about yourself." I stared at him until a soft smile played at my lips.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, placing my hands on my desk. The whole period we talked about what I was into and what he was into. We had some things in common, wherea's we had differences. We listened to the same music, which is always a plus. And we he liked being active like me. After precalc, I walked him to the health room. I didn't like how many of the snobby girls were gossiping about us. _Maybe I could make some of those rumors true._ I laughed at my dirty thought, until blushing as it set in.

"What?" Gaara asked, sitting at the desk beside me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I flashed an innocent smile at him, earning one back. The day seemed to passed by quickly after that. Chemistry was a blur like normal, only this time I didn't sleep in the class. I was too busy passing notes with Gaara, flirting a bit, and staring into his eyes. Its such a girly thing, but I know why they do it now. It's fun to get lost in their depths. His smiles caused my skin to prick up, and when he walked near me my heart raced. It was as if...._Do not finish that thought Sakura._ Once the bell rung, we went to our last class.

"Does school always pass by like this? It feels like I've only been here for 5 minutes." Gaara whispered in my ear. We were standing right outside of Anko's classroom, my head titled to the side, resting on the lockers while looking up at him. He was leaning forward, inclined to me.

"No. It's rare actually, at least for me. Unless Im having fun." A grin appeared on his face.

"So...did it go by fast for you?" He asked me, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded my head, looking away from him. So, he's incredibly sweet too. Of all the things I've learned about Gaara, his inner strength amazed me the most. He's been through a lot in his life, losing his mother when he was born, and his family hating him for it. But he was nice to people, so they didn't have to feel hated like he was. "Did I have anything to do with that?" He asked.

"I suppose you did." I laughed at him, my eyes looking around the hall now. Sasuke was walking towards us, hand in hand with Ino, smirking at her and watching her. A quick and sharp pain pierced through my chest, ripping at my heart. Anger rose inside me, seeing them like that. _I want these feelings gone. It's not fair to me._ I thought, my eyes watching them.

"Sakura?" I turned my heated attention towards Gaara, and just by looking at his face, the anger melted away. I smiled at him, and his face smoothed out from its concerned state.

"ALRIGHT YOU PESKY COUPLES. GET IN CLASS OR ILL HAVE YOU SUSPENDED!" Anko yelled at all of us, looking directly at me and Gaara. I blushed slighty, scurrying into class. I took my normal seat, Gaara sat behind me. Sasuke isn't going to like that.

"Gaara...um...thats-" I stopped short when Anko started yelling again.

"UCHIHA! STOP SUCKING FACE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET IN HERE! NOW!" I quickly turned around, seeing an annoyed vein sticking out on her neck.

"That's what Sakura?" I turned back around, looking at the floor. _Fine then. Go ahead and kiss your girlfriend. I mean, she is your girlfriend, that's what couples do. No reason to be feeling this annoying pain in my chest._ I thought bitterly, cracking a smile as best I could at Gaara. I took a deep breath, letting my eyes trail slowly up to his face. And then I really smiled.

"That's-" I began again, until some more yelling occured. Not from who I expected though.

"That's _my_ seat, so get the h*** out of it." Sasuke's said in a quiet annoyed voice. We both smirked at him, and I was surprised at that.

"You snooze you loose kid...or rather, you KISS you miss!" I closed my eyes and began laughing at my stupidness, until I was yanked up from my seat. I stopped laughing, my eyes flying open.

"Wha.." I tried, until I was yanked the other way.

"Get off of Sakura!" Gaara said dangerously. The room got silent, all eyes looking over here. I could feel their stares boring holes at us. Both had death grips on my forearm, and I could feel the blood flow slowling considerably.

"You let go!" Sasuke said in a voice not quite matching Gaara's.

"Guys...come on..what is this.." I tried to say but was cut off. This was starting to make me angry.

"Shut up! Just shut up Sakura. I can handle this." Sasuke's eyes were staring into mine, and he was looking at me in a way I couldn't understand....I've seen this look before, but I couldn't put a name on it.

"Don't talk to her like that." Gaara pulled me more towards him, causing Sasuke to jerk me back the other way.

"I can talk to her however the h*** I want. Not get off of _my girl._" I stopped breathing. _His...He called me his? But..that doesnt...I cant...Im_.... My thoughts became incoherent, jumbled. I didn't understand. I stared up at his face, wary, watching his lips tremble angrily.

"Your girl?" Gaara laughed in a mocking way. I snapped out of my daze, paying attention again. "You think you can have someone like Sakura?" His voice definitely had mockery in it. "She's _not_ your girl."

"Guys, come on. Let go of me! Your HURTING my arms!" I said loudly for them to shut up and listen. They didnt let go for a minute, staring each other down. Gaara was big enough to let go first, but Sasuke didn't let go at all, not at first. Once Gaara's grip was gone Sasuke yanked me to him. The tip of my foot collided with his, making me fall forward. Sasuke wasn't prepared for that, and he knew that if he held on he was going down with me. So that's when he let go, letting me fall to the ground. The class gasped.

"You idiot!" Gaara said, taking a few steps towards me. Sasuke's fist clenched dangerously.

"Stay away from my.." Gaara cut him off.

"Still playing that line? She is_ not_ your _girl._"

"Says who?" I watched them in amazement, my hormones going out of control. I was feeling angry, loved, happy, important and...I couldn't name the last one. But hearing Sasuke call me his girl, that made me tingle all over.

"Well, how about your_ girlfriend?_ The one who you were just playing tonsel hockey with, and apparently the one standing right at the door." The whole class turned to the door, watching Ino glare balefully at me, her eyes blood shot and rimmed with tears. She had _that _look. The one that said, choose now; me or her.

"Ino, babe, you know what I meant. Like my girl as in my_ best friend._" He hesitated for a milisecond before replying. She just stared at him, waiting. Sasuke turned back to look at Gaara, before he turned to me. My emerald eyes were waiting on him, seeing what he was going to do. His face softened and he stopped trembling. He began to bend his knees, before freezing and standing up straight again. His eyes said it all, He was sorry. I watched him step over me; I watched him walk over to her; I watched him embrace her in a loving way; I watched him smile apologetically at her, cupping her chin and kissing her in a soft passionate way. It _stung._ My heart, well it felt dead. I felt so betrayed, so..insignificant. For goodness sake, I've been his best friend for 2 years! Yet he chooses her. I thought...And that's when I realized what feeling I've been living off the most. _Hope._ I was hoping and wishing that he would come to me. But it was apparent that he wasn't. Gaara walked over to me, and I turned, seeing enough of Sasuke. I looked up at him, his face was welcoming. He knew that I was feeling betrayed. He got down on his knees in front of me, gently pulling me up and into an embrace. And it was as if my hormones became in order then. He was coaxing everything away, making me calm. The sting in my chest was significantly less painful and I was feeling important..to some extent.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

"You're more than welcome." He whispered back. He pulled me up, a hand at my elbow to steady me. We sat back down, but this time, for arguments sake, he sat in the seat beside mine.

"Sakura?" Neji said from across the room. His fists were shaking...heck.._he_ was shaking.

"Go get it off your chest Neji." I said wholeheartedly. Neji got up, walked calmly over to Sasuke.

"WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU? SHE JUST FORGAVE YOU FOR THE STUNT YOU PULLED TWO DAYS AGO AND NOW YOU ACT LIKE THIS?" Neji yelled. Sasuke pulled Ino behind him, protecting her. I snorted. Everyone looked at me and I ducked my head, embarrassed.

"Neji, calm down. This doesn't-"He cut him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. IT DOES CONCERN ME. SHE'S MY FRIEND. YOU WILL NOT HURT HER AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER TO SPEAK TO HER AGAIN."

"I can talk to her whenever I want." Sasuke countered. _Don't even bother...._ I thought, though I pathetically wanted him to anyways. A part of me was still holding onto him.

"Don't try it...I am done with you. Sakura means a lot to me and when you hurt her, you're hurting me. Go play house with you slut of a girlfriend." Neji said turning his back to Sasuke.

"Don't call her that." Sasuke said sharply, shoving Neji away. Bad choice. Don't mess with Neji when he's mad. I knew then what he was going to do next so I quickly got up and ran for Neji. He turned around, snapping his arm forward. I jumped right in time for his fist to connect with my stomach. I hit the ground with a thud, holding my stomach and twitching._ Man he's got one heck on a punch._ I heard many "Sakura's" all around me, but the only one that mattered was the husky one right by my side, trying to straighten me out. But I wasn't having any of that.

"Sshh Sssh, it's ok Sakura. Im here." Gaara said soothingly to me. He tried again and I opened my eyes frantically at him. His face was composed and welcoming but his eyes were horrified. I trusted him. He tried for a third time and I let him. He moved my head to his lap and started rubbing my stomach. He didn't go under my shirt, just placed his hand onto of my stomach and soothed it. The pain was dulling out, and I was becoming relaxed. Several things happened after that. Anko was yelling the same time Sasuke was and then Neji was at my side, his face stuck in pain. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek, telling him it was ok.

"OK OK! This has gotten way out of hand. You, miss blond, get the h*** out of my hall and to class. Your 5 minutes late." Anko yelled. All this happened in only 5 minutes? "Uchiha and Hyuuga, to the back of the room now! Go settle things like men! Gaara, you uh, just keep doing that until she's fine and then go sit down. Everyone else...GET TO WORK!" The rest of the class went to work, though their eyes glanced at us every few seconds. Neji and Sasuke stomped their way to the back of class, sitting at the circular tables. They glared at each other, not saying a word. I suddenly wondered why Anko never said anything at first to begin with.

"Are you ok now?" Gaara asked me quietly, after a few minutes. I nodded and he helped me up. We went to the back tables, about to figure everything out.

"Hyuuga. Get to your seat and work." Anko yelled back to him. He sighed, throwing a sorry look at me before getting up. He patted his pocket, and I knew what he meant. His phone was there so he was going to text me. I took a deep breath, readying myself for this next conversation.

"Sasuke, what happened back there?" He shrugged it off, annoying me. "Gaara, do you mind giving us a minute to ourselves?" I asked him in a kind voice. His brow shot up. "I'll be ok." He nodded and went to the other table, staring intently at us. "Answer me." I demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about." Sasuke wouldn't look at me. And it made my chest sting.

"You do. I can understand that you wanted him out of your seat but you didn't need to argue over it. There are plenty of other seats. Why did you yank me out of my chair?" My voice was pleading yet hard at the same time. He didn't answer me and I threw my fist down on the table. It made an audible thud. "My god Sasuke, grow the h*** up." I stood up, and Gaara stood to, about to walk over to me but Sasuke sighed, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me back down.

"Fine. I didn't want you sitting near him." His head jerked to the side towards Gaara. "IS he your boyfriend?" His voice was demanding this time.

"No, he's not. But he's my friend. I don't see you objecting to me sitting near Neji." But then I remembered how he was always staring me down when I did.

"Because, im cool with Neji. Not him." His eyes flicked over to Gaara, glaring.

"You sure as h*** aren't cool with me." Neji said loudly, the class giggled.

"Enough with that language. If I hear another curse word, you're all suspended." The class shut up and got back to work, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Sasuke, whatever. What's wrong with Gaara?" He gave me that look, his lips tightening into a straight line. That meant he wasn't going to tell me for anything. "Oh do NOT give me that look. You owe me an explanation." His face was set, and I sighed, slumping back into my chair.

"Why did you save me from Neji's punch?" His voice was now soft and curious, causing my pain and anger to dissolve. I didn't like the effects he had on me.

"I..I don't know." And I really didn't. "It's just...my legs moved on their own. I didn't want you to get hit...." I agonized over it, how painstakingly true it was. I dropped my head so he couldn't see my face.

"So..you protected me.." His voice was strained now, and I wasn't comfortable at the way this conversation was going. It mean't that I was going to forgive him. I knew I would.

"I did." I said after a while.

"And I...I chose...." He struggled with himself. I sighed.

"You chose Ino over me. It's whatever Sasuke. I'm over it." But the way I said it, it was apparent that it hurt me. "Don't think badly of yourself. She was your girlfriend."

"But you've been my best friend for 2 years, and..I let you fall. Im horrible..." His eyes widened before darkening in hate.

"Hey...Hey..." I soothed. "I won't be having any of that. Your my best friend Sasuke. It's fine. I understand. Don't worry about it, just put it all in the past." I said. He sighed, his face smoothing into a blank expression.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's ok." I nodded and smiled an encouraging smile. "But you owe Gaara an apology too." His face scrunched up. He looked over at Gaara, who was walking over.

"I'm sorry..." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hn..." Was all Gaara said. I sighed again. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_**Neji H.  
**__**Im sorry. I didnt mean to hit  
**__**you. I don't understand why  
**__**you protected Uchiha though.  
**__**Thursday 3/15/12 1:45:39**_

**New Message to Neji H.  
****It's fine. I didn't want him to  
****get hurt. Forgive and move  
****forward my friend. For me.**

"You don't accept?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising.

"Sasuke!" I hissed. "Stop it..This is what got us into this mess in the first place!" My pocket vibrated again. I took it out, but I didn't read it right away. I was watching Sasuke to make sure he wouldn't say anything.

_**Neji H.  
**__**No. I will not forgive him for  
**__**this. You can forget it.  
**__**Thursday 3/15/12 1:45:12**_

**New Message to Neji H.  
****Not even for me?**

"Can I come tonight to hear you sing?" Gaara asked, changing the subject to a lighter topic.

"Neji! PHONE!" Anko yelled. I turned around to see her standing over him, her hand out. He reluctantly gave it to her, turning to nodd to me. He was at least going to try.

"Of course." I smiled at him, my nerves jump starting. He smiled at me and Sasuke made a noise. I turned to look at him sharply but his eyes were closed. The rest of the day went by with no problems. Gaara walked me home, after an agitated Sasuke protested to drive me instead. We walked and talked. He even bought me ice cream on the way there! I laughed most of the time, greatful for the way the rest of the day was going. Once we got to the house, he asked for my number. I gladly gave it to him. We hugged for about a minute and then he left. Sasuke was sulking on the couch and I just walked past him, flipping through the songs on my MP3 player. The perfect song came on and I knew that I was going to sing it. I looked into my closet for an outfit. I had something in mind but I didn't know if I had the right things. I was ecstatic when I found all that I wanted. After 2 hours of quietly practicing my singing, I put my outfit on and then my make up. I walked out, seeing Sasuke boredly watching TV, until his dulls eyes brightened once they fell on me. I shuddered as his eyes trailed up and down my body repeatedly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You look.....ready." He said.

"You like it?" I asked. He nodded, standing up. I was wearing tight black shiny leather pants (A/N: I saw these pants att forever 21 and I knew they were perfect. Their kinda like spandex and leather, and cling to your legs.) that showed every curve of my lower body, black closed toe heels, a black belly tank top that stopped right above my naval and a black vest of soft material. My lips were painted red, with heavy liner for my eyes and silver sparkle around them. I looked good!

"You...uh...r-ready?" Sasuke stumbled over his words, walking towards the door.

"MMhm." We drove to the place, and it only took about 10 minutes. I was beginning to get nervous. Once we got there I saw all my friends sitting at the tables. The place we went to was like a club. It had a big stage, and boothes going around the side of the place. It had a huge dance floor and multicolored lights shining around the place with some candles on the walls. Music was playing loudly, while some people danced. My heart raced as Gaara came into view. His eyes widened when he saw me. A blush covered my cheeks as his gaze lingered on my body before they hit my face. He broke into a smile, motioning me to come over. I began walking, my heels clinking against the the floor. "Hey guys!" I loudly yelled to them. All of their mouths dropped when they saw me, which made my blush deepen.

"Dang Sakura! Who are you trying to get?" Naruto joked causing everyone to laugh. I shook my head, waving a goodbye to them and walking over to the stage. The DJ had glasses on, but once I got there, he slid them off checking me out. I blushed but smiled all the same at him.

"I want to sing tonight. Do you know anyone who can sing with me?" He nodded, not even asking for the song. I told him what it was and he said he could definitely do the song. I smiled up at him.

"Ok Ok. Everyone better get to the dance floor, this next song is going to make those hips swerve!" The lights hit the stage, and I was nervous. Until the song began playing and I got into it. I danced around, my hips moving right on time with the beat.

(A/N: The song is called "I did it for love" By BoA. Seriously great song. Listen to it. Im not going to put the lyrics on here, but seriously, listen to that song.)

Once I was done, the crowd cheered, boys were whistling earning death glares from my guy friends and I was smiling like crazy. I laughed at them while making my way to my friends. Another fast paced song came on so we all danced with each other. I felt someone snake their arm around my waist, resting there hand on the bare skin of my belly. I turned around, seeing myself in Gaara's arms.

"You were amazing." He said, his voice true and honest.

"Thank you." When I tried to move away to dance again, he held fast. I gazed curiously at him, while he hesitated. Then, with determination in his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his hungry lips on mine. What did I do? I didn't protest, that's for sure.

**A/N: Well thats the end of this chapter! I especially loved it. Woot Woot for Gaara. Haha. Im a day late I know, but I hope this made up for it.**

**Thanks to: Animelover325 ( Oh, he's jealous alright!), freak-4-God ( I read that story and I totally fell in love with it, thanks for telling me about it!), WooHooDork (yes, they flirted in this chapter), Mi-Chan 3 (Thanks again for reviewing. How could I not add you to my list? hehe, thanks thanks thank!), CherryBlossom555( I thank you for your reviews and I hope that I helped you with your problem), Riseofthemoon1 (ahaha, becomiing fast friends arent we? You are most def. awesome yourself. Update your storiesssss!!!!) and xXemocolorluverXx (so your idea is relevant to my story, soim going to credit you for it. :). SasGAY? Hahaha, made my day!).**

**Thanks guys. Those are the people that reviewed for CHAPTER 7 this time, not the whole story. Want to be in my list...review then, duh! haha**

**Review for me and chapter 9 will be coming your way. No reviews, no updates.**

**Feel free to drop by ideas.**

**Bye bye _animelove0713_**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks guys!!! THANKSSS!! Your input has very postitive effects on the story. So don't be afraid to speak your mind or make suggestions. They are all considered. ^ ^ I love you guys really. Thanks for your reviews and I hope that you all like this chapter as well.**

**Warning: Don't hate me for this chapter!**

Chapter 9

Previously:

Once I was done, the crowd cheered, boys were whistling earning death glares from my guy friends and I was smiling like crazy. I laughed at them while making my way to my friends. Another fast paced song came on so we all danced with each other. I felt someone snake their arm around my waist, resting there hand on the bare skin of my belly. I turned around, seeing myself in Gaara's arms.

"You were amazing." He said, his voice true and honest.

"Thank you." When I tried to move away to dance again, he held fast. I gazed curiously at him, while he hesitated. Then, with determination in his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his hungry lips on mine. What did I do? I didn't protest, that's for sure.

:+: :+:

His mouth molded perfectly to mine, our tongues fighting for dominance. Did I normally do this to guys I just met? No, of course not. But, I felt like I knew him for more than just a few hours..it felt more like years. His hands raced up my back, before gently making their way down to my hips, craddling them against his. His lips were soft and warm against mine, but furious and hungry. I felt ourselves move away from our group of friends, towards the wall. I heard some more whistles and laughs as we moved until suddenly his delicate lips were gone. I snapped my eyes open, whipping my arm out to clutch a hand full of his shirt. I wasn't letting him go that quickly. I realized within the same second that he was falling backwards. So I quickly shot my foot out, catching him with my leg. His foam green eyes were wide and irritated. I pulled him back up before looking around to see what in the world just happened.

"Sakura! What the h*** do you think you're doing?" My mouth slipped open, surprise over taking my features. My body froze as if caught doing a world famous crime. _It...It cannot be...._

:+:

:+:

:+:

"D...Dad?" I whispered, seeing him glare at me. It sent shudders through my spine. What was he doing here? Why was he here?

"Answer me!" He yelled, taking a trembling step forward. Suddenly, I was back to myself. My teeth clenched together, my eyes scrunching in fury. Who was he to confront me after all he's done and said? _I don't think so. You have some nerve to try to be apart of my life now._

"What are you doing here?" I said beween gritted teeth. His eyes widened slightly, becoming more furious as he took another livid step forward, almost in arms reach of me.

"What am I doing here? Im an adult. I can do whatever the h*** I want to. What the f*** are you doing here acting like a d*** prostitue trying to get a pick-me-up?" My heart sank to the floor. Did he really just say that? I lifted my chin in defiance, surreptitiously taking a step backward to keep distance between us. His eyes looked over at Gaara menacing, the tendons in his thick hands sticking out.

"Who the h*** are you-" I heard Gaara say, but the music and my escalating anger were droning him out. So naturally I cut him off.

"Excuse me? I am _not_ a prostitue! This is my **costume** for my **performance** tonight. Maybe you would know this if you didn't kick me out of the house!" My hands shook uncontrollably at my side, my mind racing as it processed what he just called me.

"You don't fool me one bit, you little skank. That's why you had all those horny boys over the d*** house before because thats all you care about. Getting a quickie." A vein popped out on his forehead as his eyes glared murderously at me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, He honestly thought this little of me?

"SHUT UP YUKI! You know nothing about me whatsoever. You never payed attention to any part of my life. Those boys were my_ friends_. They all have _girlfriends._ And I happen to be a proud **virgin**! Get the h*** out of my life. There's no room for you anymore. You can't even tell me what to do cause you're not my real dad. So don't worry about me anymore!" I screamed, jabbing a fiinger in his direction. I heard Gaara growl beside me, ever so slightly putting myself behind him as Yuki took another step forward. I almost smiled at the thought of him protecting me.

"You f****** wench! You think I care about you? You think anyone cares about you? You don't mean anything to anyone! And after all the s*** I've done for you and your mother. You have no respect Sakura. You're a f****** failure at life. I'm glad you're not my child. I'd have killed myself if I had to live with the fact that I created you. That's why you're real dad left. He never wanted your a**. He hated you." He stopped shaking, as if contemplating. After that I didn't notice anything else. My face went rigid, as did my stance. My chest was throbbing in pain. I blocked everything out, not letting myself think about his words.

"You're wrong! You're f****** wrong! You don't know that! I know you don't know that! Just shut up Yuki. You're a stupid low life!" I screamed, turning on my heel to walk away. My wrist was pulled back, causing me to slip backwards. I twisted my head around, seeing Yuki's hand clenching my wrist, dragging me towards the door. My heart beat accelerated as I panicked. "Get off me! What are you doing!! GET OFF!" I spun and twirled my body, trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go. Gaara was racing forward trying to get to me, but the group of dancing people were smothering him. "Gaara!!!!" I yelled. His eyes widened in fear as his body tensed. He began pushing people, but swarms more were making their way to the booths at the other side. He began to shove them out of the way but it was no use. I was already out the doors by the time I saw his sea of red hair emerge from the people. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, swinging my elbow up. I was about to hook it around to slam it into him when he smirked, quickly switching me from behind him to infront of him. I looked up at him balefully, until his tone made me freeze.

"Gladly." He alleged, venom laced in his voice. My eyebrows shot up in confusion, not understanding what was happening. He thrusted me forward. I wasn't able to catch myself, so I quickly shoved my arms out, to brake my fall. It wasn't enough. My head smashed face first into the cold wet cement of the road, my wrists breaking my fall. The impact was hard, causing an audible snap to be heard. I screamed in agony, feeling the bone of my wrist break through the skin. Blood spuddered out onto the ground and I could feel it trikling down my body. I twisted my body up to see my father laughing loudly. I tried standing up with no luck. After a minute of failing, Yuki's laughter increased and became louder causing my embarrassment and rage to grow. I got up with a surge of determination, charging at him.

Several things happened at once. Before I even made it to him, he rushed forward, shoving me back into the road. As I stumbled backwards, Gaara had just came running out, throwing himself at Yuki. As their bodies disappeared from my sight, the cold air became more dense, my breathing becoming harder. The night seemed to scream out to me and the condensing air stuck to my skin. In the next second, blinding lights glinted off my skin followed by a screeching sound. I knew before it occurred what was going to happen. The screeching sound was too late as the lights made out my petite figure.

"SAKURA!!" I heard echoing through the night before I was sent flying in the air. My hip crunched under to collision the car had made. I felt my skin split apart where the bone broke it. I screamed again in unbearable pain. The car had to of been going at least 60 mph to do this much damage, even as it was trying stop. After I was sent flying, time seemed to stop considerably. I was soaring through the air, the area surrounding my hip protesting in agony as blood flowed out, creating its own little red trail. Everything seemed to become so much more clear. I slowly turned my head to see Gaara standing over Yuki, his face a contortion of pain and fear. Yuki's face was blank and a little humorous. And then time sped up, causing me to suddenly plow into the road for the second time. I rolled over a few times, feeling more bones crunch under me. I was lying on my stomach as I rolled to a stop, sucking in the dense air. I felt little air coming in my lungs, and I began to panick. _Am I...am I...going to die?_

"Sakura!" I faintly heard Gaara from some distance. I felt so tired. I closed my eyes, smiling at the ground which was odd. "Sakura! Sakura!" I heard again. I felt hands on my arms, flipping me over. The pain was unreal. I let out a silent shriek, tears escaping my closed eyes. "Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me? Please...open your eyes!" His agonized voice drifted in and out of my head. I slowly blinked my eyes open, feeling them droop instantly. I heard a sigh of relief, and watched him grimace at me, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. My focus was becoming hazy by the minute.

"Gaa.....ra.."I whispered. I was surprised at how much energy it took to just say his name. I closed my eyes again, letting my head fall limply to the side.

"NO! Sakura! Look at me, hunny. Look at me! SOMEBODY HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!!" He yelled the last part ina voice so loud, I thought the whole world heard. His hands craddled up face in his lap. He stroked my sweaty hair away from my it, to give me more room to breath. He didn't dare lift me any further. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP!" He yelled again desperate. He looked down at me, his eyes horror stricken. "Stay with me Sakura. Don't die on me. You can't leave me...I barely know you yet." He pleaded, trying to bargain. But I knew he couldn't bargain his way out of this one. "You!" Gaara begain again, poison on his tongue. "Go call 911. NOW!" He demanded. I didn't know who he was talking to, but I knew they were afraid of him.

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir. I-i-i-im s-s-s-o sorry." The man studdered back. Who was he talking to? The pain suddenly intensified and I let out an agonized scream.

"Sakura, I'm here. I'm here." He slipped his hand in mine, and I pathetically grasped it. I started thrashing my head from side to side.

"Make...it...stop...Ga...ara.." I whispered out, the pain giving me the necessary energy.

"Look at me. Look only at me." I did what he told me with his help. He supported my head and I looked into those sea foam green eyes. My body relaxed a bit, as I thought about what we would do if we were at a beach together. I imagined us walking on the beach, hand in hand, kissing and happy. As my thoughts continued, my body relaxed more into the damp ground. "Stay with me." He desperately warned. After a few more minutes, my eyes began to droop again. I was running out of time. I felt soggy, knowing that I was soon laying in a pool of my own blood. And he knew that. "SAKURA! You will NOT leave me. Think of what we could be...think about all the things we could do together. Think about Neji and your friends...think...think about Uchiha." He hesitated at the last part and my eyes popped open. Sasuke....where was he? The pain in my chest was overwhelmed by a new sensation. The pain and longing I felt for Sasuke. I couldn't tell him how I liked him. I couldn't tell him that I was grateful for his friendship...I couldn't tell him anything. _You're a skank. You mean nothing. You think anyone cares about you?_ Yuki's voice invaded my head. _No...No..please no._ I thought, more tears flowing down my cheeks. They soaked into the blood, running freeling down my face. Neji...Tenten..Naruto. They...they'd be better off without me. I felt myself get plunged into a unknown and scary darkness. It filled my head, my chest, my soul. I was being consumed by it. "Sakura! Stay with me d*****." Gaara said, bringing some light back. My eyes opened slightly, seeing a blurred vision of red and green..and a brighter red and...blue? I faintly heard sirens in the background.

"Sakura!" Tremulous screams seemed to come from each direction.

"Call Sasuke! NOW!" I heard a loud, fearful voice say. It held an obnoxious note in it..._Naruto_.

"What the h*** happened?" I heard many voices ask. I heard Gaara begin to explain things until more voices were heard.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" A booming voice demanded. And as they all faded out of my sight, my head lagged slightly. My eyes went back to the nearest green. As I tried to focus, I noticed that they weren't just any green, they wer foam green. _That's right...Gaara is holding me._ I let my eyes close, feeling my body rattle.

"NO! Sakura....don't close your eyes. Open them again. Focus on me, come on, sweatheart. Look at me. Stay awake!" I tried frantically to follow what he told m to do, but too much was happening. The pain was intensifying, my body becoming more distant to me. I felt my body being drained completely from it's supply of blood, my mind becoming blank. I couldn't support my body, I could barely even think or breath. "Keep breathing!" He commanded and I painfully kept intaking oxygen into my lungs.

"Sasuke's on his way!" Another frightened voice said. It held a hard edge to it..._Tenten...or Neji?_

"Come on Saks! We love you, you cant die!" An innocent and sincere voice said._ Hina...ta._

"Sakura! Stay with us!" _Naruto._

"Get out of the way!" That booming voice said. I felt my body being lifted, the stinging in my hip contorting.

"Call to set up an emergency surgery. She's lost too much blood!"

"Her bones shouldn't be sticking out of her body like that."

"What the h*** happened?" A scream...

"Sakura! PLEASE DON'T DIE! FIGHT! FIGHT FOR US!" I heard a voice call. I couldn't name it. It barely processed through my mind.

"Stay here for us!" I was being put in a hazy white room? _The...ambu..lance._

"Let me get in there with her!" A husky voice pleaded. They denied him.

"Hurry! We need to leave now! Were losing her!" I heard a faint beeping, like.._my heart beat._ It was being monitored on one of those machines. It was annoying me...but the sound was becoming less of a beat, so that was good.

"Get out of my way!" A smooth voice said. This one was familiar to me. My heart made an erratic studder at the sound.

"For me Sakura...stay here for me..." That voice whispered in my ear, placing it's hand in mine. It was warm and soft, pleading. And I sunk deeper into the darkness. I knew that I wasn't finding my way out of this. Not on my own. As my eyes closed, for what I assumed was for good because I was not trying to open them again, the beeping stopped and became one long sound. My ears tuned it out..in fact it tuned out the world. I sank into nothingness, feeling completey relaxed.

:+: 3rd person PPV :+:

"No!" Sasuke said, shocked.

"Hurry now! Get me the.." A frantic call from one of the surgons said in the ambulance. The ambulance was dull, stuffy and small. Death was impending in its wake, causing Sasuke to shudder as he stared at Sakura's limp form. Tears streamed silently down his face.

"We can't! She has to many open wounds. It could puncture her nerves." A women said, staring horridly at the bloody girl on the stretcher.

"Fix this! NOW!" Sasuke roared, gripping Sakura's cold lifeless hand. It was pale, turning purple blue. It was silent for about a second, the only sound was the heart monitor spuddering out the sound of Sakura's unbeating heart.

"She's...she's gone."

**A/N: My god. I cryed while I was typing this... it was so sad. But why did I do it? You'll find out soon enough. I know you probably hate me for this, but review anyways. If you dont review out of spite, then this is how the story will end because if you don't review I will NOT update. That's how it goes. I will update very soon though to ease the pain in your hearts.**

**Thanks to: crazycass (your idea was good but this was very vital to the story and is part of what a lot of people were hoping me to do...so sorry. But I could still use it some how.), Animelover325(thanks. Haha, Neji will soon learn to love Tenten, like in the next chatper or so. Itll all work out), jenfreaks123,cherrysaki-chan,SCB2011(Im glad you liked Gaara ^ ^), riseofthemoon1(totally loved your updated chapters for your story. They were amazing. More violence in this one, sorry), stariinights (I thank you and credit you for Sakura's attitude in this chapter and hereforth or else Sakura would have been sensitive to her "father's" words. Thanks girl!), Cherryblossom555, Crescent-Vampiress, xXemocolorluverXx (Dude you totally made my day when you said that to me..no lie! Thanks for making my cheeks hurt that day lol though you prolly have some not so great things to say now considering the events of this chapter...), WooHooDork( we all think of Ino that way lol), Mi-chan 3 ( God I love you girl! Thanks so much! Neji and Tenten will be! brough together soon..very soon. So don't worry. And I hope you do make a profile for yourself. PM me when/if you do!), Mistyjet (oh he suffered alright, well we all did... V V), Zan_TOP,( my newest reviewer! Thanks so much for your review. Means a whole lot to me that you reviewed my story! No one likes Ino/Sasuke pairs. But that's just the course my story has taken for now...so thanks. And I am continuing..ill update soon! Promise! ^ --)**

**And I give thanks, though not as much as to my reviewers, to all that read and do NOT review. Im glad your liking it. It only takes a second you know. And if you don't have an account, its fine. I accept anonymous reviews!**

**Thanks for reading, ill be back ASAP! **

**_animelove0713_**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my freaking goodness!! I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!! AHHHH!!! You guys don't know how incredibly happy that made me!!! That is exactly why Im updating soo freaking soon. I figured out what I'm going to do. I know it was very sad...but still. Im so happy I got that many reviews! I LOVE you guys with all my heart. Thanks!**

Chapter 10

Previously:

"Fix this! NOW!" Sasuke roared, gripping Sakura's cold lifeless hand. It was pale, turning purple blue. It was silent for about a second, the only sound was the heart monitor spuddering out the sound of Sakura's unbeating heart.

"She's...she's gone."

:+:

POV: Narrative.

The words that surgeon said seemed to fill the very air they breathed. Their were exactly two sighs that followed, and then Sakura trembled. The surgeons eyes widened, watching her in shock and amazement. They realized it was because of the coal black eyed boy that was shaking while holding onto her lifeless hand. His tears were thick, and nonstop. His eyes were deep, and lifeless. His skin paled, his trembles increased in strength. He himself, looked lifeless. They all sat in silence, looking at her remains. Sakura....or what was once Sakura. Her left hip had two burly bones jutting out in different directions, blood still spilling out of them. The male surgeon patched it up, to at least keep the ambulance clean. He then patched up her wrist, which was also spewing blood. Her right foot was turned all the way around, so with a deep breath, the surgeon put his hands gently on the icy soft flesh of her ankle, and twisted it back to its rightful place. The ambulance echoed the cracking sound the bones made in the process. Sasuke shuddered along with the female surgeon. They finally arrived to the hospital, after what seemed like a lifetime in hell to Sasuke. They opened the doors, getting air and filling the doctors rushing out on the details of what happened.

"Alright. I'm calling her at...9:32. Bring me the death--" And he was abrubtly cut off with a fist connecting to his jaw.

"No....No....No...NO...NO...NO! NO NO NO NO NO!! BRING HER BACK! IT'S YOUR JOB! BRING HER BACK NOW!!" Sasuke screamed, throwing another baleful punch at the surgeon. Doctors rushed over, holding him back.

"I think you've seen to much...You shoul--" He yanked himself from their grip, shoving them all down.

"I am NOT going home without Sakura." He ran back to her side, his elbow leaning down gracefully on the strecher. His tears fell off his chin, falling onto her face. They fell right below her eyes, making it seem as if she was crying herself. He cupped her face, wiping off the excess blood that was smeared on her cheeks. "Sakura..." He whispered, his eyes narrowing in pain. "Sakura, please. I'll do anything to have you back. Sakura, just..please. I miss you...just please...there's so much...so much that I..." He struggled for his words, choking on his tears. Her other friends stood unnoticed behind him. They appeared to have ran the whole way there. Their pale sweaty faces were panting, tears soaking their shirts. Naruto's fists were shaking. He ran to a column supporting the roof over the entrance to the hospital, punching it over and over again. Hinata ran over, pulling him into a tight hug. He struggled at first, but quickly gave up, resting his head on her shoulder, crying along with her. Neji stood there quietly, wiping his eyes in vain for his tears continued either way. Tenten looked at Sakura once before turning her head, about to run away. But Neji pulled her into a fierce hug. He closed his eyes, crying into her hair, her into his chest. Kimimaro held himself together, but quivered with sadness, his eyes dull and unreadable. Kotetsu was the same, occasionally wiping his eyes. Shikamaru cryed by himself, facing the sky.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began again, his voice wearing the tone of anciet pain. He brought her hand to his heart, embracing it. "Sakura, I have so much to say to you. I have so much I never thanked you for. So much I never did with you. I remember how...how we always raced each other last year to your house. I remember how we pulled that stupid prank on Kakashi with Naruto. It took him forever to get that chalk dust out of his hair. And...I remember how you were always there for me when I needed you...Sakura...you're an amazing person, and you mean so much to me..." As he continued, more tears falling down his wet cheeks. It seemed as though he would never stop crying. Meanwhile, Neji and the others listened intently to his declaration. "Sakura...I love you..I can't live without you in my life. I need you." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir, but we need to do an autopsy to confirm the matter of her d--" The doctor began.

"NO! She ISN'T DEAD!" He said. He stared at her, showing everyone that he was not letting them take her.

"Sir, I understand that this is hard on you but--" Again, Sasuke cut him off. He turned to glare painfully at him.

"No." His voice was firm, screaming out that his pain was far to great to test. He would rip his head off before giving Sakura up.

"Sasuke..let the man do what he needs to." Shikamaru said distantly.

"At least let them clean her up." Neji said. His tone was ached with slight bitterness, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Sasuke sat there dully. Shaking his head back and forth. If he prayed some more, if he wished some more, she would be alive again. He knew in his heart, that this wasn't the end. Strong arms gripped Sasuke's upper arms, pulling him back. He pushed and shoved them away, tried at least. They quickly called over help.

"NO! NO!! PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!! SHE NEEDS ME! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" It broke all their hearts again to hear his voice so desperate, so sad, so....depressed.

"You can see her after I clean her up. I promise." The doctor said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke's desperate coal eyes searched the doctor's for truth. He stopped stuggling and they let go.

"O...Ok." He said, walking with the doctor to retrieve her. Sasuke walked into the hospital along with the rest of the group, noticing that Gaara wasn't with them. Where did he go?

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room and then well call you back." Sasuke nodded reluctantly.

"Sasuke..everyone, come here." Shikamaru called. They sat close to each other, Hinata in Naruto's lap, crying her eyes out on his shoulder, Tenten sitting on the floor in front of Neji, placing her head on his knee. Sasuke sat next to Shikamaru, Kotetsu and Kimimaro distancing themselves from the group. "I know, that things have been rough lately, considering all the events of this week. But, for Sakura, let's not fight. She wouldn't want this. And we all need each other right now. Sasuke needs us more than anything..he was the closest." It was silent besides the flickering lights on the ceiling. They all nodded their heads. The hosipital was filled with death, and they were all suffocating. They never expected this to happen, they were all in peril.

"She can't be gone!" Tenten muttered out, causing all their tears to flow heavier...

"Sakura!!" They all screamed in agony. The doctors looked at each other, realizing that she had a big impact on these people's lives. They all seemed to speak of her memory, all but Sasuke. He sat closest to the doors leading to the hall. He wanted...he _needed_ to be the first to see her again. 2 hours later, the doctor came running out.

"It took you long enough." Sasuke said jumping up. He started for a sprint down the hall when the doctor gripped his shoulder, tightly, stopping him. "What? You..you promised." His tone held bitter betrayal and sorrow, causing the doctor to loosen his grip.

"Yes..Yes.. I know. But I need to tell you all something together. We discovered something inside of her while we were setting her bones back in place." His voice trembled, his eyes wide with shock. The group walked over, wondering what it could possibly be.

:+: :+:

POV CHANGE

I walked into school. The air was cool and calm but the halls were silent. The small draft running through seemed to whisper something that I couldn't quite catch. I walked over to our normal hall, H hall. My friends were there. Naruto was holding hands with Hinata, gazing excitedly at her blushing but smiling face. Neji had his arms wrapped around Tenten's waist, nuzzling her neck lovingly. Shikamaru sighed numerous times, rolling his eyes at the couples. I laughed at them all, walking over to stand by his side.

"Hey." His voice seemed to hold despair in it. I chuckled at him.

"Hey Shika. What's wrong?" His eyes said it all. He looked at me before his eyes returned back to the couples.

"I'm tired of seeing this all the time." He sighed again, leaning against the lockers.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend." My eyes looked around, seeing Kimimaro laughing with Kotetsu. They looked over at me, popping their chins up as their way of saying hi. I waved. Still, someone was missing.

"Why would I want a girlfriend? Relationships are such a drag." His eyes drifted back over to me, glancing me over once.

"It's nice to love someone, and to have them love you in return. It's nice to have someone you connect with on a level you can't connect to anyone else on." He was thoughtful of that.

"True. I guess you of all people would know all about that." I laughed at him, shifting my weight to my left foot.

"I guess I would." My laughter faded as I thought about that smile that sent shivers up my spine. Then I thought of those eyes. I always got lost in their sparkling glory. That body, whose curves and creases I knew by heart. That heart and soul that I knew. More than that, I thought of another pair of eyes that were equally important to me. The person I was getting know very well.

"Where's Ino?" Shikamaru suddenly asked. I look apathetically at him.

"I don't know...somewhere around here." The draft came again, whispering to me again, though I still couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Go and find her. She has to tell you something." I nodded to him before walking off. I looked down at my converses as I walked. The halls became increasinly dark as I walked through them, looking for the blonde.

"Hey! There you are." She said, walking around the corner. She skipped over to my side, and I smiled at her. We walked over to the stairs, sitting down on them.

"So what's up? What did you have to tell me?" I asked, shifting the hair in my eyes out of my face.

"Well, how do you like being second best?" She asked. My gaze lingered over to her, wondering what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" She didn't say anything, just kept smiling like she was in a daze.

"Do you want to always come last?" I stared confusedly at her. My heart quickened it's pace as the draft became a light breeze, whispering again. I caught a part of it this time. _Open your..._

"What do you mean?" I asked again, my voice slightly aggitated.

"Are you happy with your place in life?" I gave up on her, focusing on the whispering I was hearing. _Open your..._

"Open my what?" I stood up, staring directly into her intense blue eyes. I was mostly talking to myself, but her ears perked up.

"So you hear it?" She asked. This I could actually answer.

"Yes." I answered curtly.

"What's the voice sound like?"

"Warm..kind.."I said, my voice drifting. It had a peculiar sound to it, almost like a beat. As if on cue, it whispered again. _Open your..._

"Yes. Now, answer me, do you want to stay second best?" Her eyes narrowed as she put her head in her hand that was resting on her knee.

"To who? To what?" I asked, annoyed now. What was she talking about. _Open your..._

"Come now, answer me." Her tone was dull, unanimated. My anger was flaring.

"I can't when I don't know what--" She cut me off.

"Who is most important to you?" She stood up abrubtly, taking a few light steps back. _Open your..._

"What...who? I..." I thought of that smile, those eyes. Their was no hesitation in that face as it popped into my head. I knew. Her dull eyes lit up, recognizing that I figured out what she meant. She spoke the same time the whisper came again, stronger and truer than before.

"_Open your eyes, Sakura_." I stood there, puzzled. My eyes were open. "_Open your eyes Sakura, and show him that you will not be second best._" She said, walking away. But, I...I don't know how. Suddenly my hip throbbed in pain. I could feel my leg giving out, too much pain on my right foot. I tried to grab for it, but my wrists started throbbing as well. I shrank to the floor, feeling my body convulse in pain. I let out a silent scream.

:+:

POV CHANGE NARRATIVE

"What?" Sasuke asked, tears of fear falling down his cheeks. If he kept going on like this, surely his heart would stop and he would die too.

"Her heart.." The doctor said, laughing a shaky laugh.

"What are you talking about? Is this some sick joke?" Naruto asked, taking 2 steps forward, ready to punch him in the face.

"No. No. You don't understand. Her heart...it was beating.. faintly but it was beating. Sakura...well...she's still alive." The doctor laughed at this shocking news. Naruto staggered a slow step back. They were all quiet, smiling and hugging each other, fresh new tears falling down their cheeks. _Happy_ ones. All but one rejoiced. Sasuke stood there, his eyes wide with stupor(fancy word for shock). As soon as those words ran through his head once, slowly and fully processed, he ran through the double doors, checking each folder outside the rooms for Sakuras room.

"Sasuke! Get back here!"A voice called, but he neither knew who spoke nor did he care about who it was. All he cared about was getting to Sakura. He ran up three flights of stairs on pure adrenaline, having to see if it was true. Tears streaked his face, and he dared to let his heart hope; to start really beating again. Room 314. Haruno, Sakura. Conidition: **Critical.** He burst into the room, seeing multiple parts of her body wrapped up, a tube connected to her stomach, an IV in her arm, and another small thinnger tube under her nose. He saw her, and broke into a smile. But that soon disappeared as he listened to the heart monitor. It wasn't beating.

"No..not again...." He trembled, stumbling over to her, falling to his knees. He placed his hand back in hers, running it against his cheek. A minute later, the doctor along with all her friends came in.

"Sasuke, I didn't finish explaining. She's not dead. The reason why the heart monitor isn't picking up on her heart beat is because it's so faint. She's alive, and her heart is beating, just very faintly. Too slow. We could lose her at any time. Were trying to find away to speed up her heartbeat, to at least get her back to recovering. But we don't want to try anything and risk losing her. Although her being alive is a start, her chances at living....are very very slim."

"How slim are we talking about?" Naruto asked, hope apparent in his voice. His blue eyes glistened as he stared at Sakura's body. Barely full of life, but living. That's all that mattered. That's all they thought about. She was _alive._

"She has a...5 percent chance at living." He said. They all began crying again, knowing that they were very very close to losing her again, and this time for real.

"Do whatever it takes." Sasuke decided, after a long and intense minute. They all looked at him with anxious eyes.

"But if we do... she..."

"It doesn't matter. We have a big chance at losing her either way. This way, if she dies, we at least know we did everything we could for her." He was silent, amazed by the determination in Sasuke's voice.

"Ok. But..their's still a problem." The room became tense, hyperventalation sneaking up on all of them. The room was suddeny thick with tension, waiting for the news.

"What?" Sasuke's voice sliced through the air, sending shivers down their spines. Everyone took an unconcious step backwards.

"She lost a lot of blood, and we don't have enough to give to her..." But before the doctor could finish, Sasuke's arm was held out.

"Take it." He demanded. The doctor nodded, his hands up.

"Wait..now you see, we'll need more than that. And we need to test your blood types, to make sure your blood can blond with hers." Everyone held their hands out, and the doctor left for her blood taker(have no idea what it's called) without another word. Turns out they all miraculously have the same blood type; AB.

"Sakura, with all of our love flowing through our blood, going directly into you, you'll live. I know you will." Sasuke muttered against her hand. After about 20 minutes, all the blood was taken. The air became calm; hopeful when Sakura's heart beat was strong enough to be detected by the heart monitor. They cheered, happy. More tears trailed out from their red puffy eyes. The doctor explained that this was a very good sign and she now has a much better chance at living but their were still problems. Her heart could stop beating at any given time, she could wind up not waking up from her coma, and if that be the case, then they couldn't keep her on life support. But, he said, the word that brought more hope into their fragile hearts, that if she did wake up, that was a good sign that she was recovering. The bad thing? She has a very high chance at suffering from anemia. They all didn't care, as long as she lived. They got their Sakura back...right?

"I'm sorry, but you all must leave now. We have to do the second surgery to set her bones right so they heal properly." They all left without a word. All but one. Can you guess? The doctor eyed him, tired of putting up a fight.

"I can't leave her." Sasuke said in a set tone. He was _not_ leaving her. He needed to be _near_ her.

"I'm sorry but you can't stay with her while were..." His tone faded out as he gazed into wild desperate eyes. He sighed. "You may wait outside the operating room, but that's as good as I can do." Sasuke took it without a doubt, giving Sakura a wistful look before letting her go with much effort, following them to the operating room. He sat outside of the the room, his anxious heart studdering absurdly. His legs gave out, sending him to the cold hard floor. What ifs plagued his mind and it was making him nauseous. He began to think of something else, anything else. His mind roamed, remembering her rosy pink cheeks, her warm body that he hugged everyday. He missed her intensely.

"Sasuke?" A foreign voice called to him. He lazily lifted his head up, looking into sparkling blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Ino?" His words stunned her, prickling her skin. She didn't like his surprised tone. It was almost insulting.

"What do you think? Gaara told me about what happened, so I thought you could use some support from your girlfriend." She smiled sweetly at him, her voice emphasizing girlfriend. He rested his head back on his arm. She took him in; he looked gaunt, so very thin and completely miserable. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, but hopeful. A twang of jealousy ripped through her chest but she ignored it, knowing that this was not the time to be a jealous fit. But she knew now the full extent of how much Sakura meant to him. That through to the edge.

"Why were you with Gaara?" His voice had a tint of curiosity. She smiled a small smile at him, walking towards him.

"I was searching for her father. He ran off after the ambulance came. He saw the blood. So he decided to make a split for it before the cops came." Gaara answered for her. His face was flushed, his eyes slightly red. His clothes were wrinkly, his face covered in sweat. Just hearing the name "father" sent Sasuke in revulsion. A vein in his neck popped out, his fist quivering in anger.

"He is not her father." His voice, so full of malice, held vengence.

"Either way, I wasn't letting him get away. I regret the fact that I did. I couldn't catch him. He jumped in a car and sped away. After that, I started running down Leaf Blvd, searching for the car when I ran into her." He jerked his head at her. Sasuke stared at the two, noticing that Ino looked as if she could care less. Gaara was completely emotionless. He ignored them, not wanting to deal with more than what was on his plate now. After a few minutes, Sasuke was suddenly very interested in the red head.

"What happened?" He demanded. His eyes accusingly look at Gaara, unnerving him.

"To Sakura?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yea.." _Who else, idiot._ He thought. Gaara explained the whole story in detail, watching tears fall daintily down Sasuke's cheeks again. His eyes held a thousand years of pain neither Gaara nor Ino understood. You could tell it bothered Ino to see Sasuke in pain over Sakura. Gaara was becoming uncomfortable with the silence, so he decided that he needed a walk and to go get flowers for Sakura. Ino agreed, saying that she needed some air when in truth she just wanted distance, the heat in her chest controlling her. After some hours, the doctor emerged, saying the surgery was a success, despite the fact that her heart failed...twice. Sasuke shuddered but was anxious to get to her side.

"Wait, at least let us move her to the ICU." He couldn't wait. As soon as her upper body was out of the door, his hand went in hers, gripping it gingerly. He noticed it was warmer than before, her body much less pale and much less lifeless. More time passed, and of course, she never did open her eyes. He sat in a chair, next to her side, telling her memories about them, frequently reminding her that they were best friends, that he loved her, and she was one of the most important people in his life. Her other friends came and went. They were tired, so they went home after a couple of hours. The only people that stayed was Sasuke, and Gaara when we returned. He quietly walked in, his face still as flushed as before. He took in Sakura's form, smiling at the slight pink in her cheeks.

"Did you go out again? Looking for...him?" Sasuke asked, growling "him". Gaara nodded, walking over to the opposite side of Sakura, taking her hand delicately. Sasuke wanted so bad to protest. That was the hand with the broken wrist. He didn't want Gaara touching her hand. Heck he didn't want Gaara touching her at all. "Any luck?" He asked in a sigh, keeping his eyes sharply on the hand that Gaara held.

"No. Any improvements in Sakura?" He asked, though the answer was clear.

"Yea. She's becoming stable." That's all that Sasuke said, not telling him anymore than he needed to know. The tension began to grow, becoming uncomfortable.

"What is your relationship to her?" Gaara asked suddenly. His eyes were glazed over with a glare.

"Best friends. Closer than that. We have a bond...that no one can ever have or replace..or break." Gaara felt uneasy at the jealousy that consumed his heart, hearing Sasuke's words. He knew very well that he was going to say that. Sasuke stared at her delicate face, smiling as he said it because it was the truth. But his smile was wiped clean when he opened his mouth. "What's your relationship to her?" Gaara smirked at him, although small.

"Boyfriend." His voice held an air of confidence.

"Really? When did this happen?" Sasuke asked. He felt his curiosity get the better of him, having to know.

"Today." He simply said. Gaara knew he was lying but he needed to test Sasuke, to really see what his ties were to her.

"During school?" He asked, in a tired manner.

"No. Now." Gaara brought his lips to her cheek, claiming his girl.

"No. She has to agree. You guys don't go out and you most certainly will not.." Sasuke stopped abrubtly, realizing his breathing became rigid.

"Sure. Sure. She has to agree. But I most certainly will not what?" Gaara asked in a hard tone.

"Get out of here. I don't want to talk to you." Sasuke said, resting his head angrily back down on his arm.

"You get out. You've been with her for a while now. I want my time with her. I like her a lot. Just because you're her best friend doesn't give you rights to her or something." Gaara sat down, refusing to leave. Sasuke sighed, falling asleep. After he woke up, he realized that Gaara wasn't there anymore and he smirked. He stood, seeing Sakura breathing evenly, her heart beating at a normal and steady pace.

"Sakura, I love you." He said lovingly, kissing her lightly on her lips. He saw it as a "best friend kiss", though she wouldn't feel it anyways. He pulled back up, to see her eyes wide open. "S-s-s-s-akura?"

:+:She was awake:+:

**A/N: Ok, so I was going to revise this, but I figured that I couldn't let you wait any longer. So yes, I hope you all love me again. Man, I have a heck of a lot of thank yous. Prepare!**

**Thanks to: stariinights (I LOVED your review. Thanks so much. it made my day, girl. It truely did), AnimeLover325(Magic is apart of the world no matter how invisible hehehe, love the world), gaaraluver32294(not ended! Promise! Hoped you liked your Gaara in this chapter!), SCB2011(Thanks for the review. Hope you update soon!), crazycass( people find their way back alive when they have reason enough to), Riseofthemoon1(BESTIEEE!!!! I cried to, and I feel so bad about making you and others cry. But, hey, this chapter fixes it, right?) anonymous unknown(thanks for the review though I have no idea who you are. Im so glad that you loved my story. Please keep reading!), Zan_TOP( I think you found your answer),CherryBlossom555(Your confidence paid off! Woot woot! gaara does have a hard time alright...with Sasuke), Mistyjet, MiSs DaYdReAmEr, Kitty-Chan-x0x( hope the heart is better), Crescent-Vampiress, MiseryBlossom( I know...I know...You all will have reason enough to hate Ino, just you wait),inatay (dont mope sweetie pie, dont! Shes better now. Sasuke sure does care..so much drama that I havent written about..ugh! Just wait for future chapters), Mi-Chan 3(you never fail to put a smile on my face. I am so flattered and honored that my story stands out to you. Im glad my story isn't cliche like most and it makes you wonder. Im so glad you really like it. And Sakura is not dead. The idea though, came from requests, and ideas others gave me, though it wasnt like this. People asked for something horrible to happen to Sakura, so i made it work. You will find out why, though, this was important to the story. Thanks for reviewing! You made my night! ^ ^), Jessica, Cherryblossomdream(Im so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. I did too, along with a few of my other readers. Thanks for reading! ^ ^, you rock!) and Ai Aika( I rushed through this, don't worry ahah).**

**That is it! I STILL AM BALLIN OVER HAVING OVER 100 REVIEWS...I WAS JUMPING AND WHAT NOT! Thanks so much guys. It warms my heart. See how fast I updates? Keep the revies coming and your chapters will get here faster and faster!**

**No reviews, no updates. Thanks again. I love you guys!**

**_animelove0713_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YOOO!! I still can't get over the fact that I have OVER 100 reviews! It totally boggles my mind.**

**Thanks so much! I love you alll soo soo soo soo soo soo soo much.**

**WOAH!**

Chapter 11

:+:Previously:+:

"Get out of here. I don't want to talk to you." Sasuke said, resting his head angrily back down on his arm.

"You get out. You've been with her for a while now. I want my time with her. I like her a lot. Just because you're her best friend doesn't give you rights to her or something." Gaara sat down, refusing to leave. Sasuke sighed, falling asleep. After he woke up, he realized that Gaara wasn't there anymore and he smirked. He stood, see Sakura breathing evenly, her heart beating at a normal and steay pace.

"Sakura, I love you." He said lovingly, kissing her lightly on her lips. He saw it as a best friend kiss, she wouldn't feell it anyways. He pulled back up, to see her eyes wide open. "S-s-s-s-akura?"

:+:She was awake:+:

:+: POV Sakura (finally)

I wanted to just jump up, but my body felt too heavy. The pain was surreal and causing my already stressed heart to pump harder. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. My hip was on fire, and I felt like I was being killed..._again_. I thought back to that....dream, yes that's what I'll call it. Ino, who pretty much hates my guts, asking me who was most important to me. I instantly thought of Sasuke. How could I not, his deep coal black eyes were just mesmerizing, and his smile shattered my breath over and over again. But Gaara was rivaling him. I suppose that I _did_ still like Sasuke, just a little, but Gaara was quickly taking over. I sighed in my head, slowly opening my eyes; well trying to.I failed miserably, so instead I focused on the pressure on my hand. Someone was holding it. Warm and soft delicate flesh gripping tightly but gently on mine. It sent a soft shiver up my spine. I tried to open my eyes again, this time, slowly but surely, I was able to do it.

"Sakura, I love you." A familiar voice said, bringing his lips to mine. The voice was so full of care and love. And my body exploded, just like it always did. A familiar sensation that I was getting use to. As Sasuke pulled back, he gazed into my eyes, which probably look much better than before. I watched as he grimaced in shock, faltering a step back, completely surprised that I was awake most likely. There was no sleeping through this pain. "S-s-s-s-akura?" He studdered out. I smiled at him, though it hurt my cheeks. I gave his hand a pathetic squeeze, knowing that he didn't even feel it. He stared, too stunned to say more.

"Are you ok?" I tried to ask, my voice hoarse and cracking. I blushed, embarrassed that I sounded like I was on drugs.

"Sakura!" He said, pulling me into the fiercest hug I have ever been in. It felt as though he would never let me go. I lightly slipped my arm around him. We both heard as my heart studdered in response to his embrace, erraticly beating. As my heart raced, he kissed my forehead, my left cheek and then my right cheek. He pulled back for about a second, to look me full in the face, as if this were a dream before pulling back into another hug. He rested his head lightly on my shoulder, and I could feel it becoming wet. _He's crying._ I swallowed hard for a moment, before speaking.

"Sasuke, it's alright. Don't cry." It was a whisper, but didn't sound quite as stuffy as before.

"I'm so sorry." He said, and I could hear him meaning every word of it.

"Sasuke, it's not your fault." I said, patting him on his back. I began making circlular patterns on his back, knowing that this woud calm him. It worked.

"If only I....if only..." He stuggled, choking on his tears. It made me cry, hearing the pain in his voice.

"Sasuke, sweetie, it's alright. You didn't do anything." I sounded breathless at this point.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. Lay down." He was already pressing me back into the mattress before he even finished talking.

"Sasuke, I'm alright." I smiled up at him again, watching his tears flow freely now.

"Sakura, I'm just so sorry. I'm so happy that your awake." He said again, hugging me. He let me lay down, but he scooted me over, laying next to me. His arm snaked tenderly around my waist, careful not to press down on the injury. He pulled me deep and close into his chest, crying in my hair. My heart raced under his touch. He was just so close. He was...everywhere. Simply everywhere.

"Sasuke...am I that important to you?" I whispered between breaths. He lifted my head up by the chin, staring into my sparkling emerald eyes.

"You really need to ask?" He laughed a shaky laugh. I realized then that he had deep bags under his eyes, like Gaara. I would ask about that in a minute.

"Well, yea. Kinda." I said sheepishly. He laughed again, and you could just feel your soul lift as the weight of his worry lifted off his chest.

"Sakura, I love you. You mean everything to me. I was so afraid. So afraid that you were gone. I never felt like...a black hole took over my heart. I never felt so sad, so depressed in my life. I never thought that this would happen for one, but I never....I was just so frantic..so lost." His voice was distant, pained. He didn't want to think about it, and I respected that. But my heart still raced embarrassinly at his declaration. I felt so special.

"Aw. I'm glad I mean so much to someone." And my voice saddened now. I began thinking about what my father said. _No one likes you..._

"You do mean a lot to....DON'T think about it." He about ripped my head off, scaing me slightly. I jumped, my heart beat becoming crazy. He laughed a bit, apologizing again. "Sorry, sorry. Calm down." He began rubbing my back, pulling me tighter into his chest.

"It's ok." I said, smiling against his chest. But how could I not think about it. _My own...no, not my father._

"Sakura, you're thinking about it." He sighed. "Im so sorry Sakura. I am so sorry."

"Sasuke, stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong." I looked up into his coal eyes; desperate, hopeful, loving, grateful and...what is that other emotion?

"I have everything to apologize for. I thought you were gone and I would never have had the chance to...say some things to you." He said, hesitating on the last part. I sighed, letting my heavy lids droop. Oh, yea. That reminds me.

"When's the last time you slept?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"I don't know, a day or two. I've been waiting for you to wake up, IF you even did. The doctor said you had a 1 in a trillion chance of living. And here you are, alive. And then he said that if you did wake up, you most likely would have amnesia. Yet, you remember. You're simply amazing Sakura..and stong willed." His voice was admirable, which made me blush. He didn't see it thank goodness.

"I guess so. But, somewhere in the darkenss I was put into, I knew there was a light that I needed to find. There were people that I had to get back to." I felt him kiss my forehead again. It was interesting, for him to be kissing me so much. I know he's happy, but woah. He's confusing me...again.

"You're a great person. God doesn't want you gone." He murmured against my hair.

"Who's all here?" I asked, curiously. Was Gaara here? As soon as I thought that, I became anxious, and the heart monitored picked that up. Stupid thing.

"Not...him, if that's what you want to know. I'm going to kill him." His voice became rough, hostile. I shuddered thinking about what damage Sasuke to do...or sustain. He probably took my erratic heart beat as fear.

"No, no. Is...Gaara here?" I took a deep breathe, feeling him stiffen under me.

"I don't know." His voice was still hard, though I didn't know if it had anything to do with him not liking Gaara or not.

"Oh...is Naruto and the gang here?" I asked. His body slowly relaxed.

"No. They left about an hour or two ago. They ran all the way here from the club." He laughed at the craziness of it, but I could tell he was just slap happy.

"Oh." I giggled slighty, feeling his arms tighten. I loved the feeling of safety I felt when we were like this. Protection, love, importance. All the things I could ever hope for. "Thank you." I crooned, snuggling my head in his chest.

"For what?" His voice was incredulous. It made me look up curiously, seeing his face disgusted.

"Nevermind." I said quickly, looking back down.

"No, tell me." He said, pressing my chin back up to look at him. His coal eyes sparkled in a a glaze I never saw before. A small side of him was out, all his walls down.

"For staying with me and having faith in me." He was thoughtful for a moment. Smiling at me, looking into my soul.

"I could never leave you." His eyes emotionally drew me in, holding me prisoner. I didn't pull away as he leaned down. I knew what was going to happen next, and my heart responded to that. "Interesting way your heart is working..." He breathed, a centimeter from my lips. I stared at them. _It's your fault. You shouldn't be putting such strain on a nealy dying girl's heart._ I laughed a shaky laugh.

"Get away from her and maybe it wouldn't be pumping so hard." A calm, collected voice said. I strained my neck up, seeing foam green eyes smiling at me. _Gaara._

"Gaara!" I said, a smile plastered on my face. I leaned up a bit more, to really see him, when an audible snap was heard. I started laughing histerically, tears streaming down my face.

"Get the doctor!" Sasuke panicked, getting up and looking for something. His hand never left mine.

"I'm ok. Just a little crack." I said, whiping the rivers off my cheek. _This hurts like heck!_

"It's not ok Sakura. And it's not a _crack_. You _broke_ something else." His face stared at me in horror, paling quite a bit. I laughed again. Like I always did. Gaara came running back in, saying that the doctors on his way with a nurse.

"Sakura?" Gaara crooned, smoothly slipping a hand around my waist. He gently lifted me off my side and onto my back, laying my down. It took a lot of the pain away. I threw a grateful smile at him. I grabbed his hand, not thinking about it really, shutting my eyes tightly and squeezing. Hahaha.

"She laughs when she's in pain." Sasuke answered Gaara's unasked question. I looked over at him, his expression completely unreadable.

"Only you, Sakura..."Gaara mumbled, kissing my forehead.

"I'm one of a kind." I smiled at him and he smiled back, stroking my face.

"You always knew you were." Sasuke said in a soft voice, beginning to stroke my arm. The strokes clashed, and I was feeling insane. Gaara's hands, though soft, were rough and demanding in there own way. Sasuke's was gentle, as if waiting for me to answer to him.

"You're more than one of a kind Sakura. Much more than that." Gaara said, cupping my cheek. I heard a low grumble from Sasuke's direction. I turned my gaze towards him, seeing him smile exactly at that time.

"Yes, and what did you have in mind Gaara?" He snickered. We both looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"You're the sun in the sky. Big and bright. You're the single flower in a sea of grass, independent and beautiful. You're the girl no one can rival." I was in awe, staring profoundly at him. "Sakura, I know that I've only known you for a day, but will you be--" Sasuke interrupted with a gasp.

"That's all she is to you? Well, to me Sakura, you're life itself. The water that feeds the planet and keeps it alive. You're the air we breath, everywhere, and very appreciated. You're the girl that no one can BE." Sasuke smiled at me. It was breathtaking. My heart literally stopped. "SAKURA!" They yelled at the same time. It rebooted, beating frantically.

"Look at what you're doing idiot. She can't handle stupid corny remarks!" Gaara yelled, squeezing my hand and cheek.

"Whatever. Ever think youre remarks were the stupid ones. You got that trash straight out of the books. Be original why don't you!" Sasuke barked back.

"Me? Ok, dumba***. You wanna let me talk, cause I was about to ask her something before you interrupted, you pansy." Gaara's voice was sharp, causing me to shudder into the bed. Sasuke was not moved, not one bit.

"Pansy? Well, I guess that's why all the girls like me. Because I can be sweet and soft and gentle, and I've got manners. I smell good too." Sasuke's face curved into a wicked smile, gripping my hand tighter. I didn't know what was going on, but they needed to stop fighting. It's not right.

"You saying I smell? Whatever, I'm so done with your immaturity. Sakura, I have to ask you something." Gaara said, looking directly and only at me.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"NO! Sakura, don't listen to him!" Sasuke threw his arm over me, hitting my hip slighty. I giggled, letting a tear slide down my cheek.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S HE BAD FRIGGIN HIP!" Gaara trembled, snapping his arm out and punching Sasuke off me. He toppled on the floor, with an audible thud.

"YOU LUNATIC! YOU GONNA HURT HER!" Sasuke screamed, standing up and making his way to Gaara.

"NO STOP! STOP! DONT FIGHT!" I yelled. It was barley even heard.

"YOU'RE A LIAR UCHIHA!" Gaara said sternly, taking a step back. At least he thinks.

"And what makes you think that, red head?"Sasuke taunted.

"You know exactly why I think that." His eyes were hard. I looked back to Sasuke, his face blank. "Uh huh. Exactly." Gaara crossed his arms across his chest, smirking.

"Whatever." Sasuke took a few steps back, running into...Ino. Lovely.

"Hey babe." Her voice was confident, her eyes cocky. She completely ignored my existence. It made my blood boil.

"Hey baby." Sasuke said back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, twisting her up into a flying hug, and kissing her with such love, it made me cry. My heart felt like it would stop. I didn't understand why it hurt so much to see him with her. I have Gaara right?

"Are you in pain?" Gaara asked instantly, returning his hand to mine. I nodded._ Not the kind you would understand though._ "Ssh..Ssh. I'm here. I'm here, I'm here. I'll always be here." He kept stroking my face. "Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked in a rush. The room got completely quiet, aside from the heart monitor playing the fast beat of my heart. He smiled at that, seeing the blush on my face. I looked over at Sasuke and Ino. Both of their faces looked mad.

"Yes." I said, knowing that the only way I could get over Sasuke is by dating someone and start liking them. I liked Gaara....right? He kissed my lightly on the lips.

"Ok...ok. Break it up! It's nice to see you're awake Sakura." The doctor's voice boomed, making us all jump. "My bad." He said, laughing. I rolled my eyes, my gaze locking with Gaara's.

"Yes. I am." I said curtly, not looking away.

"I'm surprised that Uchiha is actually away from you right now, after all the problems he's caused us." The doctor stared at him in disdane. I stared at him, confused.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"I told you, I never left you for a second." He said, walking towards me. The doctor held his arm out, holding him back. Sasuke glared at him.

"Now, now. You're hip?" He rushed over to me. He examined it while we all talked quietly. "Ah, nothing serious. A minor fracture in one of the bones set back to heal. It'll fix itself. Now, she needs rest. I know you just got up but I'm going to have to sedate you." He walked out of the room, getting a needle I assumed.

"No. You can't..." Sasuke whispered, desperation in his eyes.

"I'm not going to die, Sasuke." He walked over, placing a hand on my cheek.

"No. You won't." He gazed at me for what felt like forever, before backing away too soon. He kissed me lightly on the cheek before slowly going to back to his girlfriend's side. She wasn't happy at all.

"Oh well. What has to be done has to be done." She chirped, more than happy to have me out.

"Shut up." Gaara said. I was stunned, he sounded like he hated her. She smirked angrily at him, hands on her hips.

"Make me red head." She stated.

"Ugh! Stop fighting!" I yelled pathetically, causing a fit of coughs to overtake my body. Sasuke and Gaara were right there, holding my hands and patting me on my arms. I smiled at him. This was an interesting night to wake up on. Gaara and Sasuke fighting, Gaara and Ino fighting. Sigh...why can't everyone just get along?

Before I knew it, 4 months had past. Gaara visited me every other day, always bringing me gifts and always talking about how school was. He always commented on how Sasuke was always in our business and I would always laugh. They would get along someday, I'd make them. Sasuke visited everyday. His parents heard about what happened and rushed home, and visited me a couple of times before disappearing on another trip some place far away. Sasuke brought me my homework and explained everything. All my friends visited, helping me too. I was stunned to see Neji holding Tenten's hand when they visited, together. Apparently, my "death" brought them together, made Neji realized that he loved her. He didn't like seeing her in pain and she was ecstatic. You could just tell by the way her face shined. Naruto and Hinata were now dating too. She blushed of course, but he was still goofy. He said he always liked Hinata but never knew she liked him too. Naruto is seriously blind. It was always obvious. Sasuke and Ino, well I don't know what's happening there. Sasuke never talked about her while visiting. Today though, July 2nd, I'd be getting out of the hospital and going back to school. (A/N: Their summer vacations started in August. They start school in October.) Sasuke was there to help me of course. And Gaara. I was proud to say that we have been dating for 3 and a hald months, solid and great. Of course, it wasn't all that but it worked out. I thought of Sasuke a little less often then before, but Gaara was...well Gaara. I thought about him a lot now too.

"You ready to go home?" Sasuke ask, lifting me gently into his arms and sliding me against his body to the floor. I stood with his help.

"YES!" Finally. I smiled up at him.

"Let's go Saks." We went to his car, and he packed all my things into the trunk after putting me slowly and comfortably into the car. His precautious state made me laugh to no end.

"What now, silly girl?" He asked, plopping right next to me.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said inbetween laughs. He rolled his eyes, staring at me for about a minute before looking away and started driving.

_So nothing has changed_, I thought. It was sad, you know. I don't even have a reason to want things to change. Sasuke is with Ino and I am with Gaara.

"How's Ino doing?" I asked him. The car swerved a little. That obviously took him by surprise.

"Um...good." He said, his voice slightly distant.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked him, twirling my fingers together. It really wasn't my business but I had to know.

"Yea. Were perfect." He took my hand in his while he said it, a smile playing at his lips. It confused the heck outta me. Was he smiling at what he said or was he smiling because he was holding my hand.

"Oh..that's good." He gave my hand a squeeze, taking a deep breath.

"I think I love her." He said, bringing our hands up, his gaze flickering back and forth between them and the road. And I thought I died. That single sentence, that single declaration...well it brought me a thousand times more pain than that accident did. I thought my heart DID stop, but I could hear it thrumming in my ears though I couldn't feel it. He looked over at me, his smile disappearing in an instant. "Are you hurting? What's wrong?" He asked, putting our hands down and placing his hand on my cheek.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." My voice was strong, and he stayed silent...for a second.

"You're crying." I was what?! He wiped his fingers against my cheek, holding them in front of my eyes. They glistened int he sun, wet. I placed a hand at my cheek, feeling it too. Why AM I crying. And then I stared at him, smiling a pained smile. He smiled back, his eyes focusing back on the road. _I understand now._

:+: Sasuke loves Ino:+:

:+: And I love Sasuke :+:

_Oh my god, I'm in love with Sasuke!_

**A/N:Well theres another chapter. OH no!!!! This story is almost over. I probably have maybe...3-6 more chapters left. Thats not a whole lot! But hey, this was a good second fanfiction. Im so glad you guys like it so much. It really fills my heart with joy.**

**Btw, I didnt revise this because Im running short on time right now. So, please forgive any/all the errors you encountered while reading. I hope it was still good. This chapter had some fluff, some angst, and some heat!**

**So many other twists will be revieled soon. IM EXCITED!!**

**THANKS TO: AnimeLover325**(Im so thankful for you. Your reviews always give my insight. Thanks for being with me all the way through. The middle part, btw, was Sakura's dream. It was during the time she was unconcious), **SCB2011 **(Thanks so much. And hey! WHEN ARE YOU UPDATING?!), Ai Aika(My god...I ALMOSST dieed when I read your comment. It is SUCH AN HONOR for you to say that this was the best Sasuke/Sakura story you ever read. Just...woah. That seriously made my week. I was smiling nonstop all last week),** Riseofthemoon1**(BESTIE!!!!! lol hey girl. Crying is always ok, it cleanses the body and soul. Update YOUR story!),**Inferno Phoenyx**( Beast MODE...hahah I loved that!), **kitty-1614, Sandwich burn**(things change over time. Thats all I have to say), **stariinights**(HAHAHHA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! Your reviews just bring light into my day. Really. Well I pretty much answered you in a review reply, but either way...a best friend kiss. Lol I was laughing when I made that up. Id like that to happen to me)**,Zan_TOP, Naruto8ramen, Mi_chan 3 **(I LOVE YOU TOOO!!! HAHEHHAHAHEHEH! That middle part was Sakura dreaming while she was unconcious. It was telling her to wake up, which she did at the end of the chapter. I fixed the whole blood thing because I knew you were right. It's like I said, I didn't revise the chapter until AFTER I posted it. So yea, its totally revised, unlike this chapter lol. haha, see about Gaara....hmm..well, Im not saying anything on this topic anymore. Hope this chapter was to your liking. I always look forward to what you {and what everyone else} has to say!), **Mistyjet, cherryblossomdream, cherrysaki-chan, miseryBlossom, and CherryBlossom555 **(she does not have it because Sakura is just good like that lol XD).

**Well now, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I thought it had a lot of emotions in it. I just hope I was good enough to actually get you guys to sense it too.**

**Well Im out. The next few chapters, the ending, is really really good and juicy. NO LIE! You want them, then update. You seriously missing out if you dont update. Im not lieing. It'll (hopefully) blow your mind like it does mine.**

**Review please.**

**Thanks and goodbye. BE SAFE!**

**_animelove0713_**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow...Thanks again guys. I love you all so much for all the reviews you're reviewing for me. Im just so grateful. You guys rock. And I may not know you, but just know that little things like this affect many people. Like me! ^ --**

**I was listening to this song while writing this chapter. Download it or something. It sets the mood for the chapter. BTW, check out my avatar! I drew it myself. my own made up ninja. Tell me what you think!**

**Ice Box By There For Tomorrow. They're covering it by Omarion. Its AMAZING!**

Chapter 12

:+:Previously:+:

"I think I love her." He said, bringing our hands up, his gaze flickering back and forth between them and the road. And I thought I died. That single sentence, that single declaration...well it brought me a thousand times more pain than that accident did. I thought my heart DID stop, but I could hear it thrumming in my ears though I couldn't feel it. He looked over at me, his smile disappearing in an instant. "Are you hurting? What's wrong?" He asked, putting our hands down and placing his hand on my cheek.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." My voice was strong, and he stayed silent...for a second.

"You're crying." I was what?! He wiped his fingers against my cheek, holding them in front of my eyes. They glistened int he sun, wet. I placed a hand at my cheek, feeling it too. Why AM I crying. And then I stared at him, smiling a pained smile. He smiled back, his eyes focusing back on the road. _I understand now._

:+: Sasuke loves Ino:+:

:+: And I love Sasuke :+:

_Oh my god, I'm in love with Sasuke!_

:+:

I sat there, staring at him. This couldn't be. Me? I can't love him like that. We're best friends. BEST FRIENDS. You're not suppose to love your best friends. _It's fate._ My inner self said. _No. It can't be. I...I love Gaara. _I smiled. I DID love Gaara. I had to love him. I just had to.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said again, placing both hands on the wheel.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm fine. It's like post- trauma or something like that." I placed my hands in my lap, feeling my heart become cold. It's like I didn't even know myself anymore. What's wrong with me? _You're in love._ "NO!" I shouted. The car swerved again.

"What the heck?" Sasuke pulled over, staring intently at me. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, his voice slightly agitated. Now what's his problem? I huffed, opening the car door and walking away from the car. "Sakura!? GET BACK HERE!" He screamed. I kept walking though. I heard a car door slam and I sprinted. It caused some pain in my hip and my legs from not being used like this for so long but I'd be danged if I let him see me when I didn't even know myself. "SAKURA!" He yelled. He wasn't that close. Did I dare to look back? I did, and saw him gaining on me. I smiled at him, to let him know that I was ok. He looked confused. Heck, I was confused. I suddenly stopped, laughing at my idociy. "Sakura?" He said, wrapping his arms securely around my waist. I froze, my laughing ceased. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Sasuke? What are you--" I was barely able to speak.

"I'm not letting you get away. I almost lost you before, I'm not letting you get away again. I'll never let you go." He said in my ear. It sent a shiver up my spine and I felt him smile against my cheek. He kissed it and my heart murmured in my chest. _This _felt right. _This_ felt great. The wind picked up, blowing strands of my hair into my face. We just stood there, not moving or saying a word. And I couldn't contain it anymore. I turned around, confident, and I kissed him. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't insane. _I was in love. _He tensed under me, not letting himself kiss back. And I didn't care. I just wanted my lips on his, to be sure of myself. After about 10 seconds passed, he kissed back. Then he pulled away abrubtly.

"I-I'm..I-I'm sorry. I don't know...what's wrong with me." I said, instantly regretting what I did. _Gaara. I just....cheated on him. I'm horrible. _So where did this leave us? I just kissed the man of my dreams, and I just cheated on the man that I DO love...in a sense. Sasuke just stared at me, making my heart beat erratically in my chest. I didn't know what to do. The longer he went without saying anything, the more painful it got. I sighed, turning around. This was like an out of body experience. I simply don't understand what's going on right now. I began walking, when I felt a tug at my hand. I stopped, refusing to turn around.

"Sakura?" His voice asked, strained. I turned my head slightly, to see him eyes narrowed, his face pained. "Sakura....I..." He began, stuggling. He was doing a lot of that lately. He pulled me to him, embracing me passionately. I felt the tears stinging my cheeks. My heart was pumping over time. He lifted my chin, kissing my softly on the lips. And then _I_ froze. What? I pulled back this time, looking him full in the face. His obsidian eyes were unreadable, his face soft. His hair was blowing softly to the side. He looked like a god.

"I have a boyfriend." I said. I laughed at his face. I know. It was hypocritcal to say. I kissed him first.

"And I have a girlfriend." He said back, chuckling at me. He took my hand, leading me back to the car.

"And you love her." He smiled at me.

"She is amazing." It really didn't sound like he meant it. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. "What about you? Do you love Gaara?" His voice was slightly sour.

"Yes." I said curtly. He squeezed my hand a bit too tightly before releasing it to take us back home. We were silent from that point on. What a way to ruin the moment.

:+:

The next few days were...off. Sasuke and I went on as if things never happened that day. And he frequently invited Ino over. It seemed like, and this is just me, that he went out of his way to do things with her in front of me. He always kissed her infront of me. And I ignored the pain it caused me. I knew that that's how things worked with me. Just ignore those feelings and they go away. It was Saturday, and I knew that I had school in 2 days for the first time in 4 months. It was a miracle I was passing my classes. I sighed, leaning more onto the counter.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the kitchen. His face was slightly panicked as he took in my slumping form. He pulled me up by the arm gently, quickly releasing my arm. Contact between us has been very minimum. A noticeable contrast compared to the hospital.

"Um. Yes." I sighed again, letting myself fall to the floor. I layed there and closed my eyes.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. I furrowed my brow, opening my eyes. I smirked at him, a goofy smile. He glared at me, but still leaned down next to me.

"I'm all right. Just needed to rest." I laughed at myself. It quickly faded as he didn't laugh with me like he normally would have. "I'm sorry if I worried you." He rolled his eyes, not saying anything. It went like that for a few minutes, him staring down at me, me up at him. "Say something." I said.

"That wasn't funny." His voice was strained.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, Sasuke. I wanted to rest."

"Yea, just drop down to the frigging ground! Theres a couch you know!" He huffed, standing away from me. His arms were crossed. I sat up, with some effort.

"The floor was more convient." I smiled at him, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Whatever." He said, walking away.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, standing up and quickly following him.

"Nothing." He said, suddenly exhausted. Ugh!

"Sasuke..?" I said weakly. He stopped but didn't turn around. After I didn't say anything for a while he turned around, staring at me with an expressionless face. I looked into it, realizing that I was quickly destroying our friendship. Things were different. There was a fine line that I was treading and that he was waiting to see if I would step over. I looked away from him, trying to conceal the pain that was on my face. "Nevermind." I said, sitting on the couch. I placed my head in my hands, trying to get enough oxygen into my lungs. Even deep breathing didn't seem to help. I heard a small sigh, feeling the couch move. He tried pulling my hands from my face but I wasn't having any of that.

"Come on Sakura. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice still agitated. I kept silent, feeling the air become tense. "Sakura. Really, what's wrong"? He asked again, his voice becoming worried. "You can tell me anything." That's right. I tell him all my problems.

"Why are things different between us?" I asked, bringing my head up, staring off into the hallway. I made a point at not meeting his eyes, which he never liked. He pulled my face towards him, but I stared at the floor. There was that electric shock. A thousand times greater at making my heart beat than that thing the hospitals have.

"Look at me Sakura." He said in a strong voice. I hesitated. "Sakura." He said again. I looked at him, determination in his eyes. "Nothing's changed." He said, his hand still on my chin.

"It feels like it." I said, looking away. I couldn't even hold his gaze for more than a few seconds. He sighed.

"I know, but nothings changed. I promise." He hugged me then. And THAT felt like a sasuke-sakura hug. The real deal. He rubbed my back. I sighed, falling into the embrace. "How about we double date tonight?" I was quiet. Us? Double date? That would be eventful.

"I'll have to ask Gaara if he's free tonight, but sure. Where would we go?" I asked, taking my cell out.

**New Message to Gaara.  
Hey babe. Wanna double date  
with Sasuke and Ino tonight?**"Um... How about we go to that new place, Jasmine Tea?" I heard that place was a great place to dine at. Casual and really pretty. But would everyone get along?

"Sure." I said right when my phone vibrated.

_**Gaara.  
lol why? I mean idc. If you  
want to go out, then ill go.  
Ill go anywhere with you.  
Saturday 7/8/12 5:35:12**_

I swallowed, feeling my insides tingle. That was so sweet of him. I smiled, feeling the guilt of betraying him a few days ago. I mean, it was a simple kiss but still. Gaara is so good to me. He didn't deserve that.

**New Message to Gaara.  
Aw. Thanks! Yea I want to go.  
Sasuke offered and I dont  
have anything better to do.  
Were gonna go to Jasmine Tea. **

"He said ok." I said to Sasuke. He nodded. My phone vibrated again.

_**Gaara.  
Cool. Heard they were a great  
place. What time do you want  
me to pick you up?  
Saturday 7/8/12 5:36:24**_

"He wants to know what time to pick me up. What time are we going up there?" I turned to Sasuke, seeing him smirk.

"He doesn't have to pick you up. I'll drive you. It makes more sense. But tell him were meeting up at 7." Sasuke said. His voice returned to its normal cocky self. I rolled my eyes, texting him.

**New Message to Gaara.  
Sasuke is gonna drive me.  
And were meeting up at 7.**"Make sure you behave. I don't want you guys to fight." I smirked back at him.

"You have some nerve to talk. Behave YOURSELF. You and Ino always bite at each others necks." I giggled, laying back down on the couch. My hand vibrated.

"Yea. Yea. Yea. It's never my fault." I said, looking at my phone.

_**Gaara.  
Why is he driving you? I can  
handle picking up my own gf.  
Saturday 7/8/12 5:37:45**_

**New Message to Gaara.  
It's not like that. But we live  
together, remember. It makes  
more sense for us to go together.  
And its not like he's stealing me  
from you. Just driving me, thats  
all. SO chillax. **

I felt the guilt eating away at me. This was horrible. Why Why WHY? Gaara deserves so much better than me.

"Sure it isn't Sakura. Go get ready." He patted my thigh, before getting up to get ready himself. My skin blazed where he touched it. Grr.

_**Gaara.  
Yea, I guess. But, you never know.  
People always surprise you.**_I didn't know what to say back to that. I just shrugged getting ready. I put on a pair of shorts I made myself by cutting up a pair of my jeans. They were a deep blue denim and had strings hanging at the hem. They were pretty short but I didn't care. They worked for me. I put on a white cami and a plaid button up. I finished it ff by brushing my hair and putting it in a pony tail, letting a few strands fall down my face. And of course, the signature flip flops. Eyeliner and some blush and I was ready. Took only...wow. An hour to do that. Well it took me half an hour to find the clothes so..whatever. A knock came at my door.

"You ready?" Sasuke called. I opened it up, checking him out. He was wearing black converses, deep denim skinny jeans- same color as mine. It had holes at the knee and thigh which was hot. And then he wore his studded belt and a plain black tee. He smelled amazing. I smiled at him as his eyes travelled over my body.

"Yea. You?" He nodded at me, moving to the side for me to go first. "How's Ino getting up there?" I asked.

"Were picking her up." I internally sighed, feeling heat rise in my chest. _Don't worry. This'll all be over soon. I won't love Sasuke like this anymore. I promise myself that 'Ill get over him. _We walked out to his car. I slid into the back seat, feeling his eyes on my from his mirror. "Why are you sitting back there?" He asked, as if that wasn't obvious.

"Um, so you can sit with the women you love." My voice sounded distant as I said that. And he just crooned an Oh. The ride to her small white house was quiet. She looked pretty as anything tonight. She was in a black dress and flip flops. Her hair was down and her dress was flowy. I sighed. She was much prettier than me. They talked a lot, while she ignored me. It felt like they both ignored my presence. I watched as they held hands. I tried not to think about it, but it was just there. In my face. Once we arrived, I saw Gaara leaning against the hood of his car in all his glory. His shaggy red hair was blowing steadily across his face, highlighting his foam green eyes. He had his hands in the pockets of his black skinny jeans, his legs crossed. He was wearing gray converses and a plain white tee. The exact opposite of Sasuke. I sighed, hurrying out of the car once we parked. I jumped onto his lap, laughing.

"Hey there." He said smoothly, kissing me. I smiled against his lips, feeling his arms snake around my waist.

"Hey yourself." He chuckled, grabbing my hand and leading me inside. Sasuke and Ino trailed behind us. We walked up to the the desk, checking for a table.

"Table for 4." Gaara said in his husky voice. And I felt the heat of my guilt build even more. Sasuke and Ino came through the door right as the waiter seated us.

"Thanks for waiting for us guys." Ino said in her prissy tone. I found it hard to believe Sasuke loved that.

"We wanted to make sure there was a table for us." I defended, placing my head ontop of my folded hands. She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Sasuke. Her eyes occassionaly glanced over at Gaara and I, who were talking animatedly and holding hands. She seemed different. Something about her was different. I shrugged it off after I couldn't figure it out. An hour passed and things seemed to be going ok though none of us talked to the other couple really. I tried to lighten things up by throwing an olive at Ino. We all laughed as it hit her in her forehead. Even Sasuke laughed at her.

"Who threw that?" She asked, clearly angry. I didn't think she was that stuck up to get mad over that.

"I did. I was only trying to--" She cut me off.

"Trying to be an a**hole?" Excuse me?

"Excuse me? I was trying to lighten things up. We haven't been talking so I fig--" She cut me off again. Now I was mad.

"You figured wrong Haruno. We haven't been talking because I don't like you. I don't like the fact that you're all over my boyfriend or the fact that you live with him." It seemed to get very quiet then. She glared maliciously at me, and I glared back, my face expression hardening.

"Well I'm sorry that were best friends, ok? That's _NEVER_ going to change." I emphasized the word never, watching her get even angrier.

"Well see about that, billboard brow." I narrowed my eyes about to tell her off. Gaara beat me to it.

"What the heck is your problem?" He snapped. I smiled, liking how he was defending me.

"Her!" She pointed at me.

"Ino...what's wrong? You've been acting very b***** lately." Sasuke said, scooting away from her. She saw this, scooting him back.

"Excuse me Uchiha? I have not been. Just stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you." She said, flipping her hair in his face.

"Ino! You need to cool off. You have no reason to hate Sakura." Sasuke said. I watched her face darken in hate, as she realized both men were defending me. I smiled at her.

"WIPE THAT DIRTY LITTLE SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!" She screamed. The resturant became quiet, listening to our argument.

"I'd like to see you try!" I said back, standing up.

"You act so tough Haruno. Like your so d*** great. But your not. Everything your father said to you was true. No one cares about you! Everyone hates you." She stared up at me, watching with satisfaction as my face became empty.

"Ino! That's going to far!" Gaara and Sasuke both said.

"That's not true..." I whispered to her.

"Look at you. You're pathetic." She laughed.

"No I'm not. Gaara loves me and so does Sasuke." I said confidently. That stopped her short. She glared at me, before smirking.

"Really? Gaara loves you?" Her fierce eyes snapped over at him. He became very still, his face becoming angry.

"Ino...shut up. You need to cool off." He said in a hard tone.

"Oh? You didn't tell her? Huh?" She said, pushing back from the table.

"Tell me what?" I looked from him to her, taking a step back from the table. He grabbed my hand, his eyes appearing desperate.

"Gaara does _not_ love you." She said in a knowing voice.

"Says you." I snapped, throwing my glass of water on her.

"YOU LITTLE B****! Yea, says me and our unborn child!" And I felt faint. I felt myself falling over. Someone caught me. I let myself take in everything. When I was calm, my anger rose. I looked up to see Gaara holding me, stroking my arms.

"Get the h*** off me." I said calmly.

"Sakura, listen to me..." He began. I didn't listen. I simply jerked away from him, looking at her. Sasuke was quiet, his face expressionless. He pulled her up by the arm, making her stand up. He got behind her and pulled her dress tight against her stomach. A visible bump was there. I turned to Gaara and punched him in the face, sending him flying out of his chair.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! AND...AND TO THINK I FELT GUILTY ABOUT KISSING SASUKE BEHIND YOUR BACK!" I yelled. I almost picked my chair up, to throw at him but Sasuke pinned my arms behind my back.

"Get off her Sasuke!" Ino yelled, placing a hand on her stomach. He completely ignored her. She didn't exist to him. And that would have brought my pleasure if I weren't so mad right now.

"How far along are you?" I snapped at her.

"Like I need to tell you." She snapped back, flipping more hair behind her. I huffed.

"When Gaara? How long has this been going on?" I said through britted teeth.

"I..it was a mistake. Look, I don't like Ino. I don't. I love you Sakura." He said, picking himself up.

"WHEN?" I screamed.

"We...on the night that you...were hurt. It just..happened." And my anger disappeared. Every feeling I was ever capable of feeling was gone. I was just an empty shell. It was silent for about 5 minutes. Sasuke was rigid behind me, shaking.

"You...You had sex with Ino...on the day I almost died? That's why you weren't with the gang at first...that's why you showed up late...you bastard.." I said quietly. He heard, the whole resturant heard, uttering disapproving words about him.

"Sakura, please. Let me explain...I was just, I don't know. We were dancing that night, and I...." I knew what he was going to say. But...it didn't stop the feelings of betrayal that suddenly crept into my heart.

"You bastard. So when did you plan on telling me? Never?" I hissed.

"I..I.." He tried.

"I thought so." I said. I turned on my heel, walking away from them. Sasuke was hot on my heels, following me out.

"Wait, Sasuke." Ino yelled, running after us. We both kept walking until she ran in front of us. "Sasuke!" She said, breathless.

"What?" He said, his tone icy. She flinched. I laughed.

"I'm sorry. It just..it just happened...I...I..please." She begged. She went to make a touch for his hand but he slapped her hand away. That surprised me.

"So you just happen cheat on me with my best friend's boyfriend--" I cut him off, my voice fierce.

"EX- boyfriend." She glared at me.

"Don't look at her like that." He placed an arm around me.

"Whatever. They weren't even dating then, so technically--"

"Don't even try that crap with me. I don't want to hear it. When did _you_ plan on telling me you were 4 or 5 months along? When you started to really show?" He hissed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Sasuke...I..I'm sorry. But...I.." She began weakly. And I actually felt a little sorry for her. But I shrugged that off easily. This was all on her.

"It's your problem now. Were done." He said, tugging me gently along with him out the door. She followed.

"How will I get home?" She asked. He huffed, turning around.

"Try your baby's daddy." And with that, he got in the car and sped away. We were both quiet on the way home. I can't believe this. Gaara...was going to be a father. He slept with Ino...on the night I almost died. Rather then be with me, he slept with her. We got home and I stormed out of the car, walking down the driveway and into the street. I walked over to the street lamp, and I punched it. Over and Over again. Before the 10th punch, Sasuke grabbed my fists, pulling me into a hug. I didn't struggle, I just stood there, angry. He pulled me silently into the house. He walked me to the bathroom sink, cleaning off my bloody hands. He wrapped them in gauze, before walking me to his room. He layed me down on his bed before laying next to me. He wrapped his arm around my torso, holding me against his chest. I didn't protest, or say anything. I was completely quiet. My phone began vibrating. He picked it out of my back pocket, holding it up to my face. _Gaara._ I let it ring. Not bothering to answer it. He kept calling. On the 8th time, I answered.

"Save it a**hole. Never call me again." I hissed into the phone, snapping it shut. He called back though, and thats when I threw it at the wall, hearing it break apart. I fell asleep that night curled up against sasuke, angry. I had never felt that betrayed in my life. And I thought I loved Gaara...the heck with that.

:+:

**A/N: Ack! Gaara! Im ashamed at loving you! Told you though that there would be twists. So there are only a few chapters left in the story. I'm going to have alternate endings to the story for my readers. So its diverse. And I would like to say that one of my reviewers suggested the double date. I don't remember who did, but I want to give them credit for it.**

**Thanks to: AnimeLover325, animeandvampslover18**(lol we all hate Ino. Especially after this chapter. Actually I think we all hate Gaara now too. And thanks, Im glad you like my story!)**, SCB2011**(uughh!!! UPDATEEEEE!!!)**, Ai Aika**( loved your reivew. Dude, your are perceptive! They were secretly dating in there own way. Not a shocker to you, huh?)**, musical-harmony-08 **(that was the plan, plenty of emotion), **Cresent-Vampiress, Zan_TOP** (AWW! That makes me so happy! You snuck around just to read my chapter...haha i feel special. jk jk hahah {or am I?}...)**, stariinights **(I know. We need world peace or something. And I don't think Sasuke is messed up now compared to Ino and Gaara. Nothings in store for them now. But Ino's got a hard life ahead of her. Hope you got your assignment done.!)**, Mistyjet, Mi-Chan 3 **(hey there. Lol again, you make me think of things I never thought about while writing my story. I wish you were a member of the site, I would have you beta me. Heheh, yes I know. Its dramatic irony...hahahha. Yea, nothing sucks for Gaara now, except that hes a dad. And that was a really good idea. I could do a story like that, but it would be hard. I wouldn't know what to write in it...but I'll brainstorm it. To see how it all goes. Thanks though!)**, Riseofthemoon1 **(Bestie! I thought you changed your penname? oh well. Im still waiting on your updates!),** CherryBlossom555** (its not over!!!),** and xXemocolorluverXx **(I was so honored when I read your reviews. It made my day. Thanks for that!).

**Well, thats it for now. Review for the next chapter. Or else it ends like this, and the second plot twist doesnt happen and you never find out if Sasuke loves Sakura or not...**

**Review..please!!!!!! ^ ^ Love you guys! Oh, and dont forget to tell me what you think of my avatar. I drew it myself!**

**_animelove0713_**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, now. Hiya! ^ ^. You guys never fail to mkae me smile. Seriously. I love you all so much. It means a lot for all those reviews. Thanks for making me happy. **

**:+:**

Chapter 13

:+:Previously:+:

"Don't even try that crap. I don't want to hear it. When did _you_ plan on telling me you were 4 or 5 months along? When you started to really show?" He hissed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Sasuke...I..I'm sorry. But...I.." She began weakly. And I actually felt a little sorry for her. But I shrugged that off easily. This was all on her.

"It's your problem now. Were done." He said, tugging me gently along with him out the door. She followed.

"How will I get home?" She asked. He huffed, turning around.

"Try your baby's daddy." And with that, he got in the car and sped away. We were both quiet on the way home. I can't believe this. Gaara...was going to be a father. He slept with Ino...on the night I almost died. Rather then be with me, he slept with her. We got home and I stormed out of the car, walking down the driveway and into the street. I walked over to the street lamp, and I punched it. Over and Over again. Before the 5th punch, Sasuke grabbed my fists, pulling me into a hug. I didn't struggle, I just stood there, angry. He pulled me silently into the house. He walked me to the bathroom sink, cleaning off my bloody hands. He wrapped them in gauze, before walking me to his room. He layed me down on his bed, before laying next to me. He wrapped his arm around my torso, holding me against his chest. I didn't protest, or say anything. I was completely quiet. My phone began vibrating. He picked it out of my back pocket, holding it up to my face. _Gaara._ I let it ring. Not bothering to answer it. He kept calling. On the 10th time, I answered.

"Save it a**hole. Never call me again." I hissed into the phone, snapping it shut. He called back though, and thats when I threw it at the wall, hearing it break apart. I fell asleep that night curled up against sasuke, angry. I had never felt that betrayed in my life. And I thought I loved Gaara...the heck with that.

:+:

I woke up, feeling groggy. I streched myself out, feeling like I had a hangover. My head was pulsing angrily. I took a moment to let myself lay there, forgetting that I was in Sasuke's bed. I turned myself to the other side, opening my eyes to see Sasuke. It gave me a jolt, but a sense of serenity overcame me. I smiled at his peaceful face, soft and gentle. I felt his arm snaked around my waist, and I scooted closer to him... _I feel of so cold all of a sudden._ I thought, smiling. I let my fingers trail hesitantly up to his cheek. At my touch, his eyes opened. They looked so calm and collected. Confident and sure of themself. He smiled back at me, nodding his head as a goodmorning. I nodded back. His arm constricted, pulling me into him more. I gladly went. He rested his head upon mine.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." He said softly, stroking my brilliant pink hair. I stiffened. My anger was dissolving, those feelings of rejection and insignificance coming over me.

"It's not your fault I'm not important." You could hear the distance in my voice. I sounded so foreign.

"Sakura, you ARE important. Anyone can tell you that." His voice was becoming edgy. He sounded like that when he was worried. I smiled against his chest.

"Not Gaara...or Ino." I said after a moment. I inhaled deeply, getting dizzy off of his scent.

"Screw them!" He said, stiffening at there names. "I'm going to beat his a** monday. I swear to you I will. So will Neji and all of them. They will back me up for sure." He said, enthusiasm apparent growing with each word. I laughed.

"No. Don't fight him." Sigh. "If you guys killed him, no one would be there to help Ino with the baby." Even though I hated her with every fiber of my body right now, she needed Gaara. I knew that. _A baby...wow. I wonder if Sasuke would freak out if he got me..._My face burned at the thought. I pushed away from him ever so slightly. I can't believe that...what's wrong with me?!?

"Whatever. She got herself into it. It's her problem now." He didn't even sound like he cared in the least. It made me wonder....

"Why did you go out with her?" Curiosity was very carefully placed over the jealously that burned in my voice. I knew he was looking down at me, his head shifted on mine.

"Eh.." He made some little noises, but he never answered the question. Time passed and I thought he fell asleep again. "She's a player." He said quietly.

"That's why you went out with her?" I asked, pulling back to look at his face. His cheeks were flushed.

"No..No! I.." His face became a bit more red, and that didn't help my over-imaginative mind.

"YOU DID IT TO SLEEP WITH HER?! DIDN'T YOU!?" My voice trembled, hoping to God that he would deny this.

"NO! GEEZE SAKURA! I'm not that desperate!" And I laughed at that, stopping short when I realized what he was saying.

"Not that desperate..as in you're looking to sleep with someone right now?" I was wary and he stiffened slightly, laughing at me.

"I am a guy Sakura. I wanna get laid before I see my 18th birthday." I sighed, really pulling away from him now. He laughed, holding onto me.

"What is up with guys wanting to get laid so much? Before they get out of highschool? Huh? It only ends badly..." I let my voice trail as I thought back to Gaara._ Lying bastard. That's why I never really loved you like I loved Sasuke. I could never let anyone replace him._ As I thought this, my eyes trailed over his face. He was looking at the ceiling, thinking. No one could ever replace him. No one.

"I don't know. It's in our genes I guess." He laughed, looking down at me.

"Whatever. You should consider the girls feelings." My voice tightened. Gaara did NOT consider me at all. _Sleep with her while I die!_

"Some do, some don't. I know I wouldn't ever sleep with a player. I mean, if she's easy, than she most likely has STD's or something. I'm not up to that. I do actually want it to mean something. I want to do it with a girl I know and connect with." I was considerate of that, admirable of his response.

"Good answer. Same with me, only with a guy of course." He laughed.

"If you change your mind, be sure to tell me. I would love to get into--" I smacked him playfully on his cheek, laughing with him. Sunlight from his window streamed down onto his face. His skin and hair shined, his eyes bright and beautiful. I let my hand rest on his cheek. He leaned forwards, his lips pressing softly on mine. I was in heaven. It was slow, passionate. I pulled away for air, smiling at him. He smiled back. I couldn't contain this.

"Sasuke, how do you feel about me?" I asked. That question clearly caught him off guard. His eyes widened, before cautiously closing. He was was thinking, deeply. I gave a sigh, pulling away. That was a mistake. "Nevermind. Sorry, stupid question." My face flushed red at embarrassment and rejection. I knew he didn't love me. Not like that.

"No. Stop." He said, his hands gripping my hips. He opened his wary eyes, looking into my soul.

"How do you feel about me?" He asked.

"I asked you first." I said, smiling at him. He didn't smile back. He was being dead serious.

"Answer me." He said. I shudder at his voice. _So, should I tell him? The worst he can say is no, I dont like you like that._ I took a deep breath.

"I love you. Not just...friendwise. I mean, i'm IN love with you. You mean everything to me Sasuke, you make me so happy. And...Gaara. I did love him, like a friend though. All this time, I dated him to make myself stop loving you. To get over you. But I never could. I could never forget about you. Or the way you make me feel. My skin burns with a passion after you touch me..." I began, feeling his fingers stroke my arms delicately. "It's like an electirc shock. Each and every time. I always want to be with you, I always want your arms around me. I only want to talk to you. I...I love you Sasuke. I want to be with you more than anything. I don't know if this is simple high school love. It doesn't feel like it though. It feels like, no one else can ever replace you. I just..connect with you on a level I can't connect to anyone else on. You know me better than anyone else. You care about me, and you have shed light into my light. You saved me from myself and my family. You..you're...my everything." I whispered. My voice was calm and honest. I know he knew I was serious and I wasn't lieing. It was quiet from here on out. He said nothing, he didn't move. I couldn't even here him breathe! I became stiff, worried that maybe I shouldn't have been so honest with him. I tried to move away from his grip was tight and strong. He wasn't letting me run away from this. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't...I..." I studdered, furiously trying to break away from his grip. I just wanted to run away . Run away from these feelings. He wasn't having any of that though. The least I did was hide my face in his pillow. My face felt hot and clammy. Great. He began stroking my hair.

"Don't be sorry." That's all he said at the moment._ Remember, the worst he can say is I don't love you like that back._

"I shouldn't have told you..." My voice was muffled because of the pillow.

"Maybe...that depends on how you feel about it. But I'm glad you did." So this wasn't going bad right now. _Just ask him._ I took a another deep breath, exhaling after a minute.

"Sasuke...how do you feel about me? Do you love me or not?" I asked, my voice strong. I dared to take my face away from the pillow to look at him. He stared me down.

"I...I..." And then that look came! I couldn't figure it out. I never seen this look on his face before. He looked away. I placed my hand on the side of his cheek, pushing his face back to look at me.

"Sasuke...I want an answer." I said gently. One look to me and he was gone. He hopped up, jumping out of bed and walking out of the room. I got up and followed him. "Sasuke!" I yelled. _If I answered then he better answer too! _He stopped in the center of the living room, his hands in fists. "Sasuke.." I said again. He turned around, his face mixed with that unknown emotion and anger.

"NO! SAKURA...I....YOU CAN'T!" He yelled, his fists were shaking. I took a step back. His hands went to his head, pulling on his hair.

"Sasuke...what's wrong? What?" I asked. My confidence left me, seeing him in this state. What was wrong with him? "Is it something I said?"

"YES! EVERYTHING YOU SAID!! IT'S..IT'S WRONG!" He yelled. He turned his back to me, still shaking.

"Well sorry, you asked! I'm sorry that my loving you is so hideous." I said back. I couldn't fight the ache in my chest, or the studdering beating of my heart. He just stabbed me in the back. To ask how I feel and then shoot me down. I turned around about to stomp away.

"No! NO! Wait!" He yelled. I didn't turn around. I just heard the desperation in his voice.

"What?" I asked icily._ Yea, this is going well. First Gaara and Ino..now this?_ I growled to myself. How could I just put myself out there?

"Sakura....I...You can't love me...you...it's wrong. I don't deserve your love." That did it.

"Oh, is this some way for you to get out of it? To pull a line like that?" I almost barked at him. I began walking away, until he lunged forward and yanked me back. He quickly took a step back, giving me room.

"No..Sakura...I..I'm so sorry." He said. I turned around, to glare at him, but I stopped short when I saw tears strolling down my face.

"Sasuke? What?" I asked, putting my hands on his shoulders. He shrugged out of them, taking more steps back. Ouch!

"Sakura...it was all my fault...." He said, trembling.

"What? What Sasuke?" I wish he would just tell me.

"Sakura..I..."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"SAKURA...I CALLED YOUR FATHER!" He yelled. And I laughed.

"So, it's wrong for me to love you because you called my father? So what?" My father was in jail. Huh, never mentioned that did I? I didn't care.

"No..no! STOP LAUGHING!" I stopped laughing, crossing my arms. "I called your father! That night....when you sang at the club. I called him....you almost died...because of me. I called him there. He wouldn't have came if I didn't call him. Everything you went through...was because of me." He said, more tears trailing down his cheeks. That emotion...I understood it as it flowed through my chest. Betrayal. He was guilty!

"You..." I couldn't speak. "Why?" I asked after time passed, calm and emotionless.

"I..." He began, looking away from me.

"You owe me that much, Sasuke." My voice was icy. He looked up at me, his face become smooth like mine.

"I was.....jealous." He said. That caught me off guard.

"Why would you be jealous?" My voice was incredulous now, and I took a shaky step away from him. He glared at me. "Do NOT look at me like that."

"Because..I was."

"That's not an answer Sasuke. I WAS....so..no. Oh my god...it's just like what he and Ino said. No one cares about me at all."

"Sakura, that is not true!" His voice mirrored his horror.

"It is! MY "FATHER" THREW A CHAIR AT ME....MY MOTHER KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE...GAARA CHEATED ON ME ON THE NIGHT I ALMOST DIED WITH INO WHO IS NOW 4 OR 5 MONTHS PREGNANT. YOU...!!" I screamed. It echoed through the house. "You betrayed me the worse. You're the reason my life almost ended. I was in the hospital all that time because of you! Who was jealous for no apparent reason! SASUKE! I can't believe you. I open up to you and this is what you tell me. I...ugh!!" What was I to say to him? My mind was blank.

"Sakura..you have to know....I did it because...I...." He stuggled like usual. It all made sense now.

"Because you didn't care about me..." I said.

"No...because.."

"BECAUSE YOU HATE ME FOR SOME REASON? BECAUSE I MADE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING?" I yelled. He glared at me again and I glared back!

"NO! BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU SAKURA! I DID WAS JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU WERE DANCING WITH GAARA! YOU GOT PRETTY FOR GAARA! NOT FOR ME! I WANTED YOUR FATHER TO MAKE HIM GO AWAY, NOT YOU! OK? THAT'S WHY!" He yelled. Too much was happening. I couldn't process this. I walked up to him and punched him in the face, slipping on my flip flops and running out the door. I ran all the way over to the park, in short shorts, a cami and a button up shirt.

"Ok, Sakura..." I said to myself, sitting on a nearby bench under a cherry blossom tree. It overlooked a sparkly lake, the seemed to ripple at the speed my heart was going. "You just punched the boy you were or are in love with because he called your father that night at the club, who almost killed you, out of jealousy because he was in love with you?" I sighed after getting all that out.

:+:_God, what have I gotten myself into?:+:_

_:+:The worst thing about it? I still want to be with him.:+: _

**A/N: Im just full of surprised aren't I? hehehe. I hope you guys loved this chapter as well. The next chapter is the last one technically. It's the ending chapter, but I'm going to have alternate endings. You'll hopefully tell me which one you like best. Please review.**

**Thanks to: Sayaka Uchiha **(I know! Such a shocker!!), **cherrysaki-chan**(lol, hahah that would be interesting to pull off), **Miseryblossom**(^ ^ thanks!), **Ai Aika **(my very observant reviewer. hehe well I guess..we'll see. I have alternate endings so maybe maybe not. I control it HHAHHAHHA), **crazycass, Zan_TOP**(lol, i feel so special. I sincerely hope you don't get caught just to read this. And I know, isn't it just horrible. I mean, I love Gaara but it's so NOT like him. {well yea hes ooc in this but still}. Well i guess well see what happens nexy in the next chapter), **AnimeLover325 **( heheh.....don't we all. Im hoping its ever MORE interesting now), **Crescent-Vampiress, xxiluvemoboyzxx **(hiya! A new reviewer!! XD thanks so much!!), **Riseofthemoon1** (hey bestie..miss talking to you..still waiting on YOUR UPDATES!!!! Get moving slacker! hehe jk), **xXkunoichi-chanXx** (MI CHAN!!!!!! IM SO GLAD THAT YOU HAVE A PROFILE!!!! BESTIEEEE!! Cant wait for you to post some stories... ^ ^), **Scarecrow. Weasel, Mistjet, Ashley Jo** (I'm so glad that you think so!!), **and SCB2011 **(MY GOD I ALMOST DIED WHEN I FINALLY GOT THAT EMAIL ABOUT YOUR CHAPTER! I loved it naturally hehehe. It was good. SO SO GOOD! You're story is like..in my top 5 favorite/most anticipated stories. You're an amazing author. You have a lot of talent. Now..thanks for the review and guess what? TAG YOUR IT! UPDATE SOON!! *runs away....while laughing*).

**Ok...well thats a wrap. Remember, no reviews, NO updates. And I would hate to not have to post the ending. Please update! Please! O-O **


	14. Alternate Ending 1

**A/N: Woah, I'm close to 200 reviews...thats really something guys! Well, thanks so much! :) You've made a not so happy girl happy! Yay you! It means a lot, it brightens my day. Thanks guys. **

**Btw, I do have a poll out right now, for you to vote and tell me which story I should start next. I have finalized one story, which was going to be called "Dreamcatcher". But I changed it around since I have a better storyline for it. So please, go and read the summary. It is now called "Dreamcatching Addiction". And if your interested in a new story by me, than please add me to your author alerts. It would make me soo happy!! (Although you do a great job of that already)**

:+:

Alternate Ending 1

:+:Previously:+:

"Ok, Sakura..." I said to myself, sitting on a nearby bench under a cherry blossom tree. It overlooked a sparkly lake, the seemed to ripple at the speed my heart was going. "You just punched the boy you were or are in love with because he called your father that night at the club, who almost killed you, out of jealousy because he was in love with you?" I sighed after getting all that out.

:+:_God, what have I gotten myself into?:+:_

_:+:The worst thing about it? I still want to be with him.:+: _

:+:

I sat there in spite myself, feeling utterly alone. My world, well what was left of it, was crumbling beneath my feet. I had no family, no one to trust. They all just stab me in the back. It was very overwhelming, and I was sure that I would pass out sometime. I growled silently, feeling the wind wisp at my face. _Stupid "father". Stupid Gaara. Stupid patheitc Ino. Stupid....Sasuke. Stupid heart...stupid love._ I let the tear slip down my cheek, the breeze would dry it. I sighed. I guess, it wasn't so bad...was it?

"Ok, so its's totally bad, but things get better. Don't they always?" I said to myself. One thing that I have learned in my 17 years, was that things do get better. If you will them to. And let them. Everyone is bound to fall in love. But, was this love? Another sigh. It's overly used today, simple "I love you's" between couples that have only been dating a mere 3 days! Love, how can I believe in that when it turned a blind eye to me? I suppose that love has it's own way to different people but still, I was done with it. I wanted so badly to be able to tell myself that what I claimed just now was true, but it wasn't. Another sigh. I still wanted him. I still loved him. Even though he hid it from me. I still wanted to be with him. I don't know if it's the real deal, but I know that I did love him so. I was IN love with him. I took out my tiny phone, staring at the lake. Did I really dare to do this?

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****I have a problem.**

So I sat and waited, not long by the way, hoping that he would reply. I was horrible to him, but then again, he did worse to me.

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**And what would that be? Would  
**__**it happen to be guilt due to being  
**__**violent to someone recently?  
**__**7/9/12 6:56:32**_

I chuckled.

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****Not exactly, though im sure so  
****meone I know must feel that way  
****after keeping something important  
****from a person they claim is import-  
****tant to them.**

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Yea. I won't apologize enough for  
**__**that. I wont ever be able to fix it,  
**__**but the past is the past, and peole  
**__**move forward. I will move forward,  
**__**and I will please you in anyway that I  
**__**can to make up for it.  
**__**7/9/12 6:57:57**_

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****Why did you keep it from me? Why?**

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**I was afraid that you'd hate me. That  
**__**scared me so much, that I just couldnt  
**__**bring myself to tell you. You do mean  
**__**a h*** of a lot to me, whether you see  
**__**or believe it.  
7/9/12 6:58:03**_

My breath hitched, reading that. He was easing his way into my heart yet again, though Im beginning to think that he never left it in the first place. My Sasuke Uchiha.

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****Idk what to believe anymore.  
****So much mistrust in this world.  
****I want to believe you...i do.. but...  
**__

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**How about you believe whats in your  
**__**heart? Theirs a start. I know that you  
**__**always follow whats in it. I wont beg  
**__**for your forgivness, or beg that you  
**__**believe me. I brought this on myself,  
**__**hence I will pay for it. But I only dare  
**__**let myself hope for the best. I believe  
**__**in you Sakura. I do. And I know that  
**__**what you see is what you desire and  
**__**know is true.  
**__**7/9/12 6:58:23**_

I sat there and thought. He was right. I looked into my heart, I let it open itself up. And he was there. His delicate features graced my mind, the curve of his lips, the blush of his cheeks, the shine in his hair, the contours and contractions of his delicious muscles. His pure smell. Him. Simply all of him. He filled my heart and mind with such love and warmth, the doubt left. I smiled.

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****I see now. It's eveything I was looking  
****for. It's everything. Thanks :)**

I suppose this meant that despite all that he's done to me, I forgave him, as usual. But how could I not? Love makes you do crazy things. I wondered how things would work out now.

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**I see. Well im sure itll all work  
**__**out for you. So what was your  
**__**problem exactly?  
**__**7/9/12/ 6:59:00**_

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****Hmm, not really a problem anymore.  
****Merely a fact of life.**

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Meaning...?  
**__**7/9/12 7:02:34**_

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****It means nothing really. Idk.  
****Things are ok now. **

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Ok. Well I guess thats it.  
**__**7/9/12 7:02:48**_

I sat there, the smile fading. Was this really all on the matter of the subject? How dull.

**New Message to Sasuke U.  
****Um ok...I guess ill ttyl.**

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Bye.  
**__**7/9/12 7:03:01**_

I gazed at the lake, standing up. I shoved my hands into my pocket, along with my phone. So things will go back to normal now...no past..no furture...no nothing. I sighed, when my pocket vibrated again 3 minutes later. I had a picture message. It was me! And, at the park? It was a picture of me a second again, signed....Sasuke!

_**Sasuke U.  
**__**Btw, Idk if you knew, but I love  
**__**you. Not just like that, but Im  
**__**in love with you Sakura Haruno.  
**__**7/9/12 7:06:45**_

I looked to my left, seeing a smirking figure standing a few yards from me. I smiled at him dearly, running over to his open arms. He lifted me into a hug, spinning me a circle. Once he stopped spinning me, I laughed a great laugh, smoshing my lips on his in a fierce yet gentle passion. A storm was raging as we fought for dominance. Not the easiest thing to do when your laughing all the while. I pulled back, for air and he just held me close.

"So, you love me?" I asked, eager and gentle.

"I do. More importantly, I'm IN love with you. I haven't been able to shake you from my mind since....the beginning of the school year." His voice was sure of itself. I looked up into his obsidian eyes. They were the lightest shade of black I have ever seen them.

"Since that long? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you date Ino then?" I couldn't keep the pugnance from my tone when I voiced her name.

"Long story..." He smiled sheepishly. I put a hand on his cheek.

"I have forever." He chuckled, his gaze softening. He lifted me up bridal style, earning a surprised squeak from me and a giggle.

"Well, long story short, I started thinking about you often...to often then I thought I should. I began to want to touch you more, and hug you more, and be around you and with you more. I just...wanted you. It was weird to me, and I didn't like feeling so attached to you, so that's when I started dating Ino. I wanted you to be gone from my mind, so we could have the proper relationship of "best friends" like we were supposed to have. I knew liking my best friend was wrong. But, Ino didn't help. I forced myself to do things with her, to maybe make myself like her instead. All those times I kissed you, they were real. I lied and said I experimented.."He shuddered at the thought. "Biggest mistake ever. It wasn't an experiment. It was me being an a** and just giving into my feelings. Then, the accident. I take that back. THAT right there was my biggest mistake. And to think, I almost killed you..." I could hear the pain and heartache in his voice, a tremble rippling through him. "It was there, though, that I knew I was in love with you. I realized it in all the time I stayed there, and in all that time I defended you and fought against that bastard you called a boyfriend." He paused, breathing deeply through his nose.

"Gaara? Well, that's over. Never again." I fixed myself more comfortably on his lap.

"Yea, but I'm still beating him up tomorrow. He hurt you, and I hate that he did that. It's like I said, I love you Sakura, and I...." He struggled again.

"You know, it all makes sense to me now. Everything." He smiled at me.

"Sakura...?" He asked. I looked at him curiously. He was nervous!

"Is there something else you haven't told me?" I asked, suspicious at once. He chuckled shakily, nodding.

"Well sort of..." I began to panick. How much more could I take? "Calm down!" I giggled. I whispered sorry, watching him shake his head. He took a deep breath.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" And the world stopped spinning, time halted. I stared at him, stared into his soul. I replied with a simple kiss on the lips.

"You're that stupid that you had to ask?" He laughed, picking me up and spinning me again. I placed my head on his shoulder after he placed me back on the ground, his arms tangled around my waist. I lifted myself up on my tippy toes.

"P.S. I love you." I said, kissing him passionately, like this was our first moment in forever.

:+::+:

**A/N: OMG LAST CHAPTER LAST CHAPTER!! Wasnt that so cute!!! OOOOO Here's how its going to work. Im going to post the other alternate ending probably this weekend or next week. So its up to you to decide how you want to review (if you even do). Review, please!?!?! Youll be on my little list :)**

**THANKS TO:**

**AnimeLover325(You have been here for EVERY chapter! I love you so much! And you always gave great reviews! Thanks so much! And Ill be back for more! Promise!), xXkunoichi-chanXx (im sorry about your bad day, but heres the chapter you wanted! And double thanks to you as well. I always looked forward to your reviews, because they always helped me. You rock! Thanks for the support the whole way through!), Naruto8ramen, Sayaka Uchiha (Ikr, hahah!Thanks so much!), UchihaKeiko03(O_O Thanks so much!), SCB2011 (YOUR SO IT! YOUR IT YOUR IT YOUR IT YOUR IT YOUR IT YOUR IT YOUR IT YOUR IT!!!!! Heheh, now then, thank you as well for being with me all the way through this. Did I mention that she has a banging story up right now? READ IT! Its called "Im only 16, Im not in love". You WILL fall in love with the story. NO LIE!), cherryblossomdream (thanks for the reviews. I was so amazed when you said you were on the edge of your seat! It made me elated!), xxanimedreamzxx (thanks so much! Im still shocked that so many ppl like it.), Crescent-Vampiress (you have as well been with me throughout my whole story! Thanks so much for all the reviews!) Ashley Jo, cherrysaki-chan (again, thank you for reviewing so much! You rock!!!!! I love you( nonlez way!)), xxiluvemoboyzxx, jenfreak123 ( Ive had quite a bit of reviews from you, but overall thanks! Its ok! Dont even worry about it! It was fine lol made me laugh!), iLoveSasukeSakura(love your penname! I think everyone does! hehe), MiSs DaRdReAmEr, crazycass ( you have been with me throughout my story. Thanks so much! I hope I explained the alternate endings right!), Riseofthemoss1 (STILL waiting for you! I havent talked to you in the longest time either....gahhh!!!! Thanks for being with me throughout my whole story. I love you!!! (nongay way...for everyone. Seriously, im straight), stariinights(I LOVE YOU!!! Your reviews always inspired me! SO MUCH! You are the BEST! (as are all of my other reviewers and readers), thanks so much, for everything!), Zan_TOP (thanks for everything!), Ai Aika(yes yes, I know!! Hehe, i did visit your site! Thanks for everything!), skyblueocean, Mistyjet (thanks for reviewing all or nearly all of my chatpers! THe support is greatly appreciated!), mosherrocks4 (thanks for everything! THANKS THANSK THANKS! :) ), AND wWdRkChErRyWw.**

**That's it besides the ACTUAL last chapter! Other ending! Please do my poll and add me to your author alert if you want to read my upcoming story. (most likely Sakura and the Hitman. Its winning by 2 votes.) **

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING GUYS! And sorry about the long wait!**

**_animelove0713_**


	15. Alternate Ending 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I have over 200. **

**Real quick guys, my poll, I added another possible story. Its super good. Also, I decided that i'm going to start 2 stories rather than just one so you now have the option of picking out your 2 favorites in the list. So go back and re-vote or vote if you have to!**

**Well enjoy the last ending!**

:+:

Alternate Ending 2

:+:Previously:+:

"Ok, Sakura..." I said to myself, sitting on a nearby bench under a cherry blossom tree. It overlooked a sparkly lake, the seemed to ripple at the speed my heart was going. "You just punched the boy you were or are in love with because he called your father that night at the club, who almost killed you, out of jealousy because he was in love with you?" I sighed after getting all that out.

:+:_God, what have I gotten myself into?:+:_

_:+:The worst thing about it? I still want to be with him.:+: _

:+:

I sat there in spite myself, feeling utterly alone. My world, well what was left of it, was crumbling beneath my feet. I had no family, no one to trust. They all just stab me in the back. It was very overwhelming, and I was sure that I would pass out sometime. I growled silently, feeling the wind wisp at my face. _Stupid "father". Stupid Gaara. Stupid patheitc Ino. Stupid....Sasuke. Stupid heart...stupid love._ I sighed. I guess, it wasn't so bad...was it?

"Of course it is. How could I let myself be so vulnerable to these people. I can't trust anyone. I just...I can't." I said outloud. I walked down to the lake, gazing at myself, feeling the sorrow rip at my chest. This hurts so much. I trusted him....I trusted them all. How could I be so stupid?

"It's not true you know." A voice said from behind me, making me jump. I looked to the left, seeing _his_ face boring holes into my reflection.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I asked, my voice completely void of any emotion. He staggered back, clearly surprised.

"What...what you said, it isn't true. You CAN trust people. Sakura, you can trust me." He took a step forward, his hands shaking. I took a step away, closing my eyes, inhaling deeply. It took me awhile to be able to clear my head, but I turned around, my eyes lingering on the ground.

"It is true. You have some nerve to talk Uchiha, after what you just told me." He didn't respond, and as much as I wanted to look into his eyes, I knew that I would forgive him, so I kept them safely staring at the ground.

"I know...but I had a reason. Sakura..I was. scared. About losing you. I didn't want to risk that." He made a move to lift my chin but I slapped his hand away, growling.

"Oh, like you weren't already doing that. It was your fault that I almost died. Does that mean nothing to you?" The pain was growing, much to my disappointment. _You will keep your calm, Sakura. You will not let him control your emotions._

"Oh course it does! I eat myself alive for this Sakura. You think I purposely did this? You think I wanted your father to kill you?" I flinched at his choice words. Taking a chance, I stared into his eyes. They were unreadable. My gaze narrowed, betrayal bitter and apparent. He inhaled sharply, taking a step back. I took a step forward, slapping him hard across the face.

"I trusted you. Sasuke, I trusted you with my life, and you tried to actually end it. I trusted you with everything. I believed in you. And now this pack of lies spew from your mouth. How can I believe anything you say when you keep things from me?" I said, angry. My tone was like a sword, cutting through the void. _How ..Sasuke? How?_ He began to tremble, causing guilt to rise. But I ignored it. This...I couldn't. Not this time.

"Sakura...I...I did it..because I loved you. I never lied to you. I just kept that from you. There's a difference." His voice was desperate, causing me to take a wary step forward. I wanted to rest a hand on his cheek, to stop his pain. But I couldn't find it in me to do so.

"Sure. Just like everyone else that stabbed me in the back." I hissed. Tears stung my eyes, and I didn't try to fight them off. They slipped down, bitter and furious. He went to wipe it away, keeping his hand firmly on my cheek. I ignored it at first, until I let myself settle into it more. He smiled at me.

"No. You don't get it. I love you. Im IN love with you. I only dated Ino to erase those feelings because they felt wrong."

"It's wrong to love me?" I snarled, ripping my face away.

"No! No! I mean't that I didn't think that it was right. Were best friends, I didn't think it was suppose to be that way." He said quickly. I sighed, turning my back to him. I clasped my hands together behind me, staying quiet for sometime.

"Sasuke..." I said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "You hurt me. And I can't believe you. I guess, this was meant to happen you know? But don't fret. I just need time to think." Pause. "So, I'm moving out...tonight." And I heard his breath hitch.

"Sakura! Come on! Don't you think that's going over board?" He panicked. I let more tears slide down, feeling the emptiness in my heart and words. We were utterly dependent of each other. But I needed to break free. Away from him, away from the people who are close to me. _I'm done with being hurt. I need time and space. I need myself._

"No. I need space. I need it now." I took deep breath, turning around. "Sasuke...I love you." I hesitated at the last part, making sure of myself. A tear slid down his cheek. The grief of what he did was visible on his face. And regret.

"Sakura, please. Don't leave me..." He begged, taking me into his arms. I tried to squirm away, but his grasp was too tight. So I stayed still until I finally hugged him back. My tears soaked his shirt.

"You are the greatest friend." I whispered. Ironic? I suppose, but all things considered, he was the greatest friend I had aside from recent screw ups.

"Your even better." He whispered back. I felt the pain tear at my heart as I pulled away, taking a step back. I took another deep breath. _If I don't do this now, then I will always be chained to you, and I can't let myself be like that._

"Sasuke...you are an amazing person." I said. He nodded, smiling a hopeful smile.

"Then stay with me. You know you don't want to leave. Sakura, stay with me." He pleaded. I wanted to. It made me almost rethink my decision. _But I.. _I closed my eyes, lowering my head. A hand flew to my chest, in a tiny fist. _Sasuke._ I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. But I can't." I looked him directly in the eyes, being serious. His widened with surprise but he said nothing more.

"Where will you go?" He asked after a minute, his voice raspy.

"Neji's." I bluffed on that part, I didn't know where I was to go, but he was the first person who came to mind. I don't think him or Hinata would mind. Sasuke growled.

"There's nothing I can do to fix this? Nothing at all?" He begged again. It pained me to see that expression on his face. I blinked, smiling a sad smile at him. A few more tears slid down my rosy cheeks. I walked over to him, hugging him fiercely. He hugged back. And, of course, too soon, I pulled away. I stopped just so I was at his ear.

"Maybe time will tell where this will take us. But I can't forgive you this time." I whispered, kissing his cheek. I pulled away completely, with some force for he wouldn't let go. I eyed him, his face panicking. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Sakura...please.." He struggled for words, as usual. I laughed an empty laugh, as if not really there.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." I said again. I turned around walking away. I heard the unsteady footsteps behind me, but they ceased as soon as they started. I didn't allow myself to look back, knowing that if I did I would return and take everything back.

_:+:So, Sasuke and I have been best friends since the 9th grade--the first time I met him. Problem is I'm still in love with him. :+:_

I stopped at the bend in the hill, peeking behind me. He was staring up at me. I had an urge to run to him, and hold him in my arms but I refrained from it. Instead, I took out my phone.

**New Message to Sasuke U.**

**PS I love you.**

I watched him take his phone out of his pocket with chaky hands, and his mouth opened in what I assumed was a gasp as he read the text message. He looked up with accepting eyes, though pained and nodded. He placed a hand firmly over his heart before gesturing it out to me. He was saying he loved me back. I nodded, turned and walked out of his life.

**A/N: Ok, so that was for all the people that wanted a not so happy happy ending lol. Hope this one brought something fresh to the table.**

**Thanks to all my readers. Everylast one. You know who you are if your special hehe. Just really, thanks so much guys.**

**I am NOT doing epilogues, and most likely I won't do a sequel because they're won't be anything left to write about. But, I'm still thinking about it.**

**Again, I have a brand new possible upcoming story so check out the summary. It's really good I think. And you now have the option to choose more than one story for my poll, so get over there and do it!**

**Thanks for everything once again! I LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**_animelove0713_**


End file.
